Opposites Attract
by PrincessDarkHearts
Summary: They say opposites attract, but then again, people say a lot of crazy things. When Lucy Brown transfers to Sweet Amoris she is taken on a roller-coaster ride of self-discovery and love that has her reeling at every turn. OCxNathaniel
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my fanfic! I love My Candy Love and hope that you enjoy the story! Just a heads up, kinda long prologue! Don't worry; everything will begin properly in chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Lucy Brown slowly opened the door to her house trying to make the least amount of noise as she crept inside. She was going to kick herself for staying out too long and for getting way too drunk. Damn it. If only she was a tad sober, she would be sneaking in through her room's window rather than risking her parents waking up to find out she was coming back home at two forty five in the morning.

Lucy silently closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief before smiling to herself as she noticed all the lights were off. Her parents would be asleep, oblivious to the fact that she snuck out in the first place. She took off her shoes so that they wouldn't tell-tale with tapping on the floor.

Thinking she was in the clear, she slowly made her way to the stairs (slowly due to many factors, including her drunken state, the darkness making it difficult for her to move around and for fear of waking her parents.)

Unfortunately, a light switched on, momentarily blinding Lucy and she stumbled forward. A strong arm held her upright as she was about to fall. "Thanks." She mumbled. Then she looked up, squinting from the bright light and a face began to form. A face that did not look very pleased.

"Lucy," Her father's familiar voice rang through her ears. "What do you think you're doing?"

Busted.

"Falling forward." Lucy mouthed off sarcastically as she straightened herself and brushed off her father's arm. "Lucy, we were so worried!" Lucy's mother yelped as she appeared from behind her husband. "Your phone was off and we drove around this entire town looking for you!" She continued.

Lucy swayed back and forth in her spot, listening to both her parents lecture her: "It's nearly sunrise!" "I never should have let you go out on your own in the first place!" "I'm so disappointed in you!" Lucy stood with her hand on the railing of the staircase and giggled. She really loved being drunk and the buzz it gave her.

Lucy's parents looked at one another, realising that their daughter was completely out of it. Sighing, they helped Lucy up the stairs and into her room. She flopped onto her bed and her bedroom door closed. She could still hear her parents outside…

"Putting her in an all-girls school didn't work. Honey, we've been discussing Sweet Amoris for a while now, maybe it's time…" Her mother said. "If this doesn't teach her responsibility, I don't know what will." Her father replied.

The rest of their conversation slowly faded as Lucy began to feel tired, the giddiness of being drunk subsiding and sleep beginning to fall upon her….

~The next day~

_I am never drinking that much again._ Lucy thought to herself as she stared into the mirror of the bathroom. The person looking back at her was older than a 16-going-on-17 year old girl and more like a 30 year old hag, with makeup smudged all over her face. Her green eyes were half open and her long dark brown hair was a mess. It would be such a hassle to brush it all out.

Lucy yawned and a small smile played upon her face. _Yeah right. _She thought to herself, taking back her vow. She twisted the tap and splashed cold water on her face, trying to wake herself up. A loud knock on the bathroom door had her head throbbing. "Are you done in there?" The voice of her 14 year old brother Tyler asked. Lucy groaned in response as she wiped her face and opened the door.

Tyler's eyes widened as he saw the state his older sister was in. She still hadn't changed her clothes from last night and she looked dishevelled. "You smell funny…" He said in shock. Lucy narrowed her eyes and stared her brother down. She didn't feel like arguing right now; she was hungry. "All yours brat." Lucy said as she made her way to the kitchen, Tyler looking back at his sister before shaking his head and sighing.

"Finally awake?" Lucy's mother said as she saw her daughter walking down the stairs. "What? It's like, 9 am." Lucy replied, opening the fridge to look for something to eat. Lucy had it on her friends that she could eat a meal after drinking whereas they couldn't stomach a cup of tea. She smiled at that as she scanned the fridge.

Her father, who had just come home from work, sighed. "It's 4 pm Lucy." He said. Lucy looked at her parents. Jeez, she was asleep for a long time. "Listen, Lucy." Her mother said softly as Lucy pulled out an apple. "We've had enough." Lucy looked at her parents. Both looked down. "You need to learn responsibility, and you're not going to get it here. We've decided to move you away." Her mother continued. Lucy made a face. "You want to get rid of me?" She said without emotion. Lucy had been expecting this for a while now. "Fine."

Lucy's parents looked at each other. "Good. Then pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow for Sweet Amoris." Her father said. Lucy shrugged and looked away. Sweet Amoris? Sounded way too light and fluffy. "Whatever." She said before taking the first bite of her apple. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

And she reeeeaallllyyyy wished she was giddy-drunk right now.

**A/N: Okay, there's your prologue. Onward to the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Amoris

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 1 :3**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Amoris**

It was a long car ride to Sweet Amoris. The Brown family had left early in the morning at the end of January for a three and a half hour car ride filled with tension and people who Lucy felt abandoned by. Turns out 'learning to be responsible' included living on her own which suited Lucy just fine. Bad news was that she was so far away from her friends and she was enrolled into a new school where she knew absolutely no-one.

"Here we are." Lucy's father said as he pulled the car into a driveway. Lucy looked out the window at the apartment she would be staying in. She wouldn't be able to sneak out the window. But then again, when Lucy was living on her own she wouldn't need to sneak out at all; it comforted her that she could use the front door without getting caught. This made Lucy smile.

The family of four stepped out of the car and Lucy began unloading her bags. "We'll be calling regularly." Her mother said. "There's no need…" Lucy mumbled under her breath. "Please, take care of yourself. Your auntie Agatha will also be checking up on you to make sure you're alright." Her father said as the last bag was taken out of the boot of the car. "And don't forget about school; you start Monday." Her mother reminded.

_Jeez, could they just leave me alone?_ Lucy thought.

Finally, her father handed Lucy the keys to her new apartment and told her the floor. Lucy's mother, father and brother said their goodbye's before piling back into the car.

Lucy stood with her arms crossed as her family backed out of the driveway. There were no hugs, no kisses, nothing. They didn't even use her nickname Luce anymore; it was just Lucy. They had long abandoned that nickname. But Lucy didn't care; she didn't need her family's affections and they obviously didn't need hers. "Whatever…" The teen said to herself as she picked up her bags and walked into the apartment.

Lucy walked up a flight of steps to the fourth floor and searched for door number 6. Opening the door to her new home, Lucy stepped in and dumped all her bags on the floor.

Alone. She was alone. But that didn't bother her…

...much...

**~The next day~**

It was Lucy's first day at Sweet Amoris High School and she was dreading it. She had received a call from her auntie who happily reminded her to make sure she had an alarm set and that she would be calling again to make sure she was awake.

Lucy groaned as she rolled out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. Her bags were still packed and when she was finished she unzipped them to grab some clothes. _Got to make a good impression._

Lucy smiled. _To hell with that._ She thought, grabbing a short black skirt and a very revealing purple tank top with the logo of her favourite band "Winged Skull" printed on the front. She didn't bother bringing a jacket – it was a really hot summer's day and it looked like it was going to get warmer. She moved onto makeup, wearing dark eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. "Let's get this over with." Lucy said as she slid her converse on her feet before grabbing an empty bag and leaving the apartment.

As soon as she stepped out she got a call. "Hello Lucy!" Her auntie said in an excited voice. Lucy mumbled a hello. "Hope you slept well. Anyway, your school is down the road from your apartment; about a 10 minute walk..." When she hung up Lucy began to walk in the directions her auntie had told her when a red Holden drove up beside her.

An attractive boy with hair matching the car stuck and grey eyes his head out the window. "Hey babe, where you headed?" He said with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and flipped her dark hair. "Why? Will you give me a ride?" She replied with a smirk. "Oh yeah." He assured her. "Hop in."

Lucy didn't think of rejecting that offer if it saved her from walking and so she opened the passenger side of the Holden and jumped into the seat. Rock music was blasting from the radio. "Winged skull huh?" The boy said with a smile, staring at both Lucy's shirt and her chest. He too was wearing a Winged Skull shirt. "Is there any other band?" Lucy questioned.

The boy laughed and began to drive. "Where to?" He asked. "Sweet Amoris High." Lucy replied. The boy smiled. "You must be new; I definitely would have remembered a girl like you." He said. "What's your name?" He continued. A playful smile appeared on Lucy's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said. Lucy reached her hand out to the radio and turned the volume control knob. The boy tapped along with the guitar as he sped down the road.

In a short amount of time they reached the school, which had a car park for both teachers and students. Lucy examined the school from the exterior, thinking the two storey building was nothing special.

The boy found a parking space and expertly manoeuvred his vehicle to fit between the lines. He switched off the car. "Welcome to hell." He said with a smirk, pulling out a cigarette packet from his jacket. He offered Lucy one and they both lit up in the car, the smell of the smoke being the only thing familiar in this alien town to Lucy.

"Thanks for the ride." Lucy said as she flipped her now finished cigarette out the car. "That's all the thanks I'm gonna get?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face. Lucy smiled and leaned to the front seat, her lips slamming onto his. They held each other's faces as they made out, both enjoying the anonymity and mystery of not knowing who the other was. They stayed that way for a few minutes before a loud ringing indicated the start of the school day.

"Bummer," the boy said as they broke apart. "I was enjoying that, new girl." Lucy smiled. "It's Lucy." She said. "Castiel." He introduced. The two stepped out of the car and made their way to the front of the school. "I'm off; one more late pass for me and it's an after school detention." Castiel said. "Guess I'll just find my way around." Lucy said to herself as Castiel turned and walked down the hallway.

Lucy stood in her spot and looked around. How boring. Everything was plain and the hallways were cleared up. She guessed that she was to go to the Principal's office until she realised she had no clue where that was. She was wandering the halls aimlessly when someone called out to her. "That is not proper attire!" A male voice said. _And so it starts._ Lucy thought. She turned, expecting to see a teacher and was a little surprised to see it was someone her age (although with the way he dressed he could easily be mistaken for a teacher or an adult). He had golden eyes and blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with a blue tie. He was quite attractive but as soon as Lucy noticed how properly he carried himself she took no interest.

His eyes widened a little when he saw Lucy. "Oh, new student." He said. "No wonder…" He muttered to himself. "And who are you?" Lucy asked. "My name is Nathaniel. I'm the Student Body President, nice to meet you." Nathaniel greeted, reaching forward for a handshake. Lucy stared at his hand. "Whatever. I'm looking for the Principal's office." She said. Nathaniel pulled his hand back. "You can just go to the student council room and I'll take care of the rest of your enrolment." Nathaniel said. "It's this way." Lucy walked behind the boy down the hallway and turned into a room with a sign at the top reading STUDENT COUNCIL. How had she missed it?

"Listen, you may be new but what you're wearing is very revealing." Nathaniel said as they both entered the room. It was empty of people, but tables were stacked with papers and boxes. "What's it to you?" Lucy asked while leaning against the wall as Nathaniel rummaged through some papers at the front. "What it is to me," Nathaniel turned back to her with a folder in his hand. "Is that because I'm in charge of the student body I need to make sure everything is in order. I know it's a hot day, but your clothes are very…" Nathanial shook his head. "Revealing." He ended.

"Anyway all we need from you is a school fee of $25 and a photo that we can take here." Nathaniel said. Lucy rummaged through her bag to find her wallet. "I'll pay now." She said. Because that she was living alone she had to be careful with her expenses, meaning she didn't want to delay any payments.

_How's that for responsibility?_ Lucy thought about her parents with a smirk on her face. She handed over a twenty dollar note and five dollars in coins. Nathaniel took the money and placed it in a little jar on the desk and picked up a camera next to it. "For your picture, just sit over there." He said while indicating to a stool. "With or without my shirt?" Lucy asked with an evil smile. Nathaniel stood there, shocked. Lucy chuckled. "You're boring, dude." She said as she sat down in the stool and crossed her arms.

Nathaniel shook his head as he got the camera ready and snapped away. "Okay, that should be fine." He said softly. "I'll write you a pass and give you your timetable and map. Tomorrow, would you please wear something a little more concealing?" He asked as he placed the camera softly on the desk. He hunched over, signed something and picked out two papers from the folder he held earlier. Lucy shrugged. "It depends on my mood." She said, snatching the papers from his outstretched hand. With that, she walked out of the classroom and made her way down the hall, glancing at the map. She had Mathematics first? What a hassle.

Lucy reached the closed classroom door and sighed. _Time to get the awkward introductions over with…_ She thought as she brought up her hand and knocked on the door.

**A/N: Just to clarify that in Australia (where this story is set) Summer is during the months of December, January and February, opposite to the Northern Hemisphere countries. It may be confusing, but I'll try to make it easy as the seasons/months change! Also most of the school's here have a uniform students need to wear, but I've changed that around so that regular clothing can be worn.**


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or its characters. All rights belong to their respective owners :)**

**(I'm seriously the most forgetful person there ever was to have forgotten the disclaimer up until now. -.-")**

**Chapter 2: Partners**

Lucy had gotten so many stares on her first day at her new school. The teachers were shocked when she walked into the classrooms, girls whispered behind her back and boys focused on her rather than the board. Lucy smiled to herself. This was her and she was flaunting it to the world, just like her old friends had told her to.

When the bell rang for lunch Lucy walked the corridor and looked around the school a little more before someone yelled her name. "Lucy! Lucyyyy!" Lucy groaned as she recognised who that annoying voice belonged too. She turned and saw Kentin, a student from her old school. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Lucy, it's you!" Kentin said with a smile. He was really short for a boy his age with brown hair and his eyes were hidden by thick glasses. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in disgust. The kid had followed her around everywhere at her old school whether she was alone or in a group, always offering her sweets and snacks that she never took.

"As soon as I heard you transferred here I moved too. Now we're together! Isn't that great?" Kentin said with a blush rising to his cheeks as he eyed Lucy's body. He was just like everyone else, that dweeb. "Whatever." Lucy said, tucking her hair behind her ear before turning on her heels and continuing her walk.

"Listen! Have you picked your extracurricular activity yet?" Kentin asked following Lucy. "Who needs those?" Lucy said with a bored tone. "Well, we're new here! The student body president Nathaniel told me we had to choose between gardening and basketball. What would you chose?" Kentin explained. "Whatever you're _not_ doing…" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Hm?" Kentin said with a smile. "Basketball." Lucy answered.

Kentin seemed to sink. "R-really? Don't you like gardening, like me?" He asked. "No. Now buzz off you fly." Lucy said. Kentin nervously smiled at the insult she always gave him. "O-okay! See you around?" He asked hopefully. Lucy didn't reply and just continued down the corridor, sick of the school already.

It was nearly empty as students evacuated the building to enjoy lunch outdoors in the sunny weather. Lucy passed the student council room just as Nathaniel walked out, holding a stack of papers that reached the top of his head. With an evil smile, Lucy purposely walked in front of Nathaniel and he bumped into her, not expecting anyone to be around. With a gasp, Nathaniel fell backwards and dropped all of the papers he was holding.

"What…?" He said looking at the scattered pages littering the floor before looking up to see a laughing Lucy. "You should see the look on your face, dude. That was fucking hilarious!" She managed to get out. Nathaniel's face went red. "Lucy!" He shouted. "Hey, I never told you my name." Lucy said. Nathaniel sighed. "I'm the student body president and was in charge of your enrolment. I know your name and your school records." He said, positioning himself on his knees to pick up the papers he had dropped. "That's personal." Lucy countered. "Not to me. I'm the stu-" "Student body president, I get it." Lucy cut him off rolling her eyes. Nathaniel looked up at Lucy. "Could you help me pick these up?" He asked.

Lucy paused for a while before leaning down to be face to face with Nathaniel, squeezing her arms across her torso so that her chest would reveal more. Nathaniel's face went red. "I could…" She said. Then she smiled. "But I'm not going to." With that, she stood back up and chuckled to herself before continuing to walk down the corridor, leaving a blushing and angered Nathaniel staring after her.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she turned the corner. "Hey, look at that. New girl acting like she owns the school already." Lucy looked in front of her at the three girls blocking her path. On the right was a brown haired girl, on the left was a black haired girl and in the middle was a blonde, who looked strikingly similar to Nathaniel. "Aww, did I take your job?" Lucy asked sweetly. "You obviously weren't good enough to own the school."

The girl in the middle scrunched up her nose in anger. "If I was you I wouldn't get me angry." She threatened. Lucy made a face. "I can do whatever the hell I want." Lucy wasn't bothered for these girls. She knew there were going to be people at the school she was NOT going to get along with and there were three standing right in front of her. They seemed lost for words as Lucy passed them, continuing to walk through hallways until the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

She made her way to her English and introduced herself to Mr Faraize whose eyes went wide at the sight of her. She sat at the back of the room and scanned for the red haired boy who drove her to school this morning. He hadn't been in any of her classes so far but she was still keeping an eye out. Lucy groaned when she saw Kentin at the front of the classroom. He twisted back in his seat and waved before Mr Faraize began.

Halfway through the lesson the door opened and Nathaniel walked in. "You're late, Nathaniel!" Mr Faraize exclaimed in shock. Many of the students whispered to each other. Obviously this was something that did not happen very often. "Sorry sir, I was caught up in some paperwork." He said. Nathaniel saw Lucy at the back of the classroom and immediately looked away.

Unfortunately for Nathaniel his spot at the front of the class was taken by Kentin. The only seat available was next to Lucy in the last row. "Great." Nathaniel mumbled to himself as he sat in the corner. "Took your time?" Lucy asked him with a grin on her face. "Thanks to you." Nathaniel whispered harshly back to her. This was the first time he was ever late to a class without teacher permission; he was lucky Mr Faraize was a pushover and forgot to mark it down.

"Okay class," Mr Faraize said with a smile near the end of the lesson. "Since everyone is here now as Nathaniel has graced us with his presence, (students laughed and Nathaniel slouched in his seat with utter embarrassment) we can draw up a partner chart for the rest of the term." Mr Faraize picked up a clipboard on his desk and scanned it. "You cannot change the partners I've picked for you." He said, causing the class to groan. "Alright, when I call your names I will give you each the assignment sheet for the term and you can leave early." The class seemed satisfied to hear that.

Mr Faraize read names and students left in twos. Some were delighted with their partners such as a red-haired girl named Iris and a brown-haired girl named Melody, who high fived before grabbing the assignment sheet and walking out of the class. Others were not happy at all, such as Amber, the blonde-girl Lucy met earlier. She was partnered up with Kentin. "Let's be friends!" Lucy smiled as she heard him say to Amber as they exited the classroom. _Serves her right._

"Finally, Nathaniel and the new girl, Lucy!" Mr Faraize said cheerfully. Nathaniel's heart stopped. "I… I'm partnered with _her?_" He said, looking sideways. "Don't think I'm thrilled to be your partner either dude." Lucy countered. "Well, I paired up the best student and the worst." Mr Faraize began. Then his face went red as Lucy threw him a stare. "I-I mean, the most able student with the least abled…" He trailed off before shaking his head. "Anyway, come get your sheets. Class is dismissed."

Lucy stood and tucked her chair roughly before hastily walking to the front of the classroom and snatching the paper from her teachers' hand. Jeez, she had to be partnered with that snob? Just because he was student body president he thought could come to school dressing the way he did and act almighty.

Nathaniel followed, sighing as he neatly positioned his chair and walked calmly to the front. The two of them couldn't be any more different, prevalent in their actions, the way they dressed and the way they addressed others. This was definitely the worst pairing of the class. How on earth were the two of them going to get along long enough to finish one assignment?

"I'm sorry." Mr Faraize whispered. "It's okay. I understand." Nathaniel said with a smile as he took his sheet and left the classroom.

But really, on the inside he was wondering how in the world he would be able to work with Lucy.

**A/N: I really hope you're enjoying it so far :) Thank you violetwingsxoxo for your review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Rivals

**A/N: Ah, this chapter is full of long paragraphs. I personally prefer short paragraphs when reading or writing, but somehow they ended up long for this chapter -.-" I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'm having fun writing this and have a few things planned for future chapters, so stay tuned! Haha! :D**

**Chapter 3: Rivals**

A month had passed since Lucy had transferred to her new high school and it was safe to say had enough. The students she had met were snobby: the girls were bitchy and all the guys wanted was to get in Lucy's pants. The teachers weren't any better, constantly scolding Lucy or ignoring her completely. Lucy had made up her mind the minute she stepped into the school was that she was going to do whatever she could to get the hell out of this school, but being the responsible little girl her parents wanted her to be was tough work. So she decided maybe if she was horrible enough she'd get herself expelled.

The only good thing had happened so far was that Kentin left as a result of being bullied. "Lucy!" He had cried on his last day of school. "I-I'm leaving!" It took a moment for Lucy to figure out that he meant leaving schools. "Good. " She said. "Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet." Kentin was practically crying and Lucy didn't even bother to ask the reason as to why he left. All she knew was that he now went to a military school.

Kentin aside, the most annoying thing Lucy had to put up with was than damned student body president constantly on her back. Nathaniel barely left her alone, always reminding her of schoolwork she had yet to do, shaking his head at the clothes she wore and sighing at her attitude. She had tried to get rid of him in all ways possible, including ignoring him (which didn't work because Lucy was too impatient and easily annoyed), yelling at him (which just made her throat sore) and showing off her 'assets' (which made Nathaniel blush and look away but wasn't enough to send him running). The last thing Lucy needed was his snobbish thoughts clogging her airspace. She really hated him.

In fact, the only people she particularly liked at Sweet Amoris were Castiel and his best friend Lysander. She was sitting with the two in the courtyard before the first class of the day.

"So Lucy, what are your plans for your first weekend here?" Lysander, who had silver hair and wore Victorian style clothing said. He also had two different coloured eyes, one green and one gold. "Nope. I'm dragging out my time so I can get out of this hellhole and get home." Lucy replied, leaning back on the rail of the stairs. "Why? Bored already?" Castiel asked. "I was bored the very first day…" Lucy said rolling her eyes. Castiel chuckled as the bell rang. With a groan Lucy stood and stretched. "See you 'round." She said, grabbing her bag from the ground and made her way to English.

On the way, Iris from English class stopped her in her tracks. "Hey Lucy, how are you?" She said with a nervous smile. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She had never actually spoken to Iris before today. Iris looked taken about. "Um, I… I just wanted to make sure you're okay…" She said. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

That's when Lucy noticed Iris holding a paper behind her back. "You looked pissed. We tried to get them all down I swear…" Iris said. "What are you talking about?" Lucy said irritably. Iris hesitated before bringing out the paper she held behind her back and handing it over.

It was Lucy's school picture however pen marks covered her face. Black had been used to give her bushy eyebrows, a moustache on her upper lip was drawn in blue and a few other things were scribbled on. At the top in a red marker was the word _'Lucy-fer'._ "Lucifer? As in the devil?" Lucy muttered. Iris nodded. "Who did this?" Lucy asked. Iris shrugged. "Melody and Nathaniel are looking into it." She said. Lucy nodded and walked off with the picture scrunched up in her balled fist to the student council room, Iris sighing before hurrying to look for more of the posters.

"Hey, Nathan!" Lucy called out as she opened the door of the student council room. Melody was in the room, shredding a bunch of papers. She would usually aid Nathaniel in his student council duties. "Lucy!" Melody exclaimed. "Where's Nathan?" Lucy asked. "It's Nathaniel, not Nathan." A voice came from behind her. Lucy turned and saw Nathaniel holding a few more of the posters in hand.

Lucy shoved the graffiti image of her in his face. "I want to know who did this." She demanded. "I don't know. I'm searching for the culprit." He said, sliding past Lucy to get into the room. "I thought the student body president knew everything." Lucy said.

Nathaniel sighed. "Maybe you should go…" Melody said softly to Lucy. "Don't tell me what to do." Lucy said in disgust. "Look, I'm on it. If you find out anything just tell me. I'll make sure they get a punishment." Nathaniel said. "Oh, don't worry," Lucy began as she headed to the door. "I'll give 'em what they deserve." With that she left the room and headed towards the entrance of the building. She had enough of this stupid school and today was a good day to fake sick.

And that's when Lucy saw Amber sticking a paper on the wall of the front of the building…

* * *

Back in the student council room Nathaniel placed the posters on top of the others he, Melody and Iris had collected. "Well," Melody began as she placed another paper in the shredder. "She's something." Nathaniel nodded. "I told you. She's impossible to talk to." He said, leaning on the desk. "Did you see what she was wearing? I never imagined a skirt could be that short!" Melody exclaimed. "I've told her countless times to cover up. She just won't listen to me." Nathaniel said. The two continued their business of shredding the posters in silence before Melody spoke up. "Why is she here anyway? If she hates Sweet Amoris so much, why not leave?" Melody asked.

Nathaniel paused and thought back to the meeting he had with the Principal (who had yet to see Lucy). It was the week before school started and he was at the school with the teachers for a planning day when the Principal asked to speak in her office.

Miss Principal was a short and plump woman who wore her grey hair in a bun. She was impatient at times but was ultimately a very friendly person who made sure her school ran a tight ship. She was the reason why the school was so good, being ranked quite highly in the state for the astounding marks of the students.

"Nathaniel, there is something I have to tell you about." She had said when the door closed behind Nathnaiel. "We have a new student enrolment for this year. Her name is Lucy Brown." Nathaniel nodded as the Principal paused. "Her parents have called the school to ask for help." "Help?" "Yes. It seems she's a troublemaker. Her parents want her to live alone so that she may learn some responsibility. They've called asking if she could be enrolled into this school." The Principal leaned forward. "They know this is a good school and they want her to become a productive member of society. The reason you're here is because I'm asking you to look out for her when she arrives next week. It may be difficult, but I feel you'll be up for the challenge. So… can you do it?" Nathaniel nodded. "Of course. I'll do my best." He said. The Principal smiled as she stood. "I know I can count on you…"

"…Nate?" Melody said, shaking him of his thoughts. "You don't look too well." Nathaniel shook his head. "I'm fine. A lot of things are going on." Melody's face turned downcast. "You're working too hard. Don't forget that if you need anything you can just ask." Nathaniel smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, we should be going back to class. Mr Faraize knows we're out but we shouldn't be long just in case." Melody nodded and switched off the shredder, her and Nathaniel leaving the room and heading to English.

During class Nathaniel noticed the absence of both Lucy and his sister Amber. Amber was known to have cut classes but was usually pardoned because of her surprisingly good grades and the fact that the student body president was her brother. Nathaniel sighed at Lucy's absence and was wondering as to how he would manage to get their assignment done. There were still four weeks left until the end of the term and they hadn't done anything yet.

Near the end of the lesson there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Mr Faraize." The student said. "Can Nathaniel leave for the Office now? It's urgent." The class looked back at Nathaniel (who had retained his rightful spot at the front as Kentin had left). "Of course." Mr Faraize replied. Nathaniel packed his things and exited the classroom, greeted by one of his sister's best friends. Charlotte had brown hair and a few facial piercings, her wardrobe consisting mainly of short dresses and skirts (definitely not shorter than the ones Lucy wore).

"What's wrong?" He asked her as they rushed to get the Office. Charlotte scowled. "It's that damned new girl." She replied. Nathaniel sighed. "What did she do?" He asked. Charlotte stopped in her tracks, Nathaniel nearly bumping into her. "You'll see for yourself when you get there…" She said.

**A/N: Thank you Appletail RiverClan for your review! J**


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

**A/N: Another chapter full of long paragraphs! :( Actually, I don't think they're that long compared to other stories I've read, so maybe I'm just being paranoid o.O"**

**Anyway, paragraphs aside, please enjoy the next chapter of Opposites Attract ^^**

**Chapter 4: Punishment **

Nathaniel and Charlotte reached the Office where the Principal's Office and the First Aid Room were located. Nathaniel expected to be led to the Principal's Office however Charlotte walked past the closed door and straight to the First Aid Room. "I want her expelled!" Nathaniel heard the familiar voice of his sister as Charlotte opened the door.

Nathaniel's mouth opened as he saw Amber nursing a black eye and a bleeding lip with her other best friend, Li, by her side. The Principal was standing in the corner of the room, clutching onto the arm of Lucy, who had dirt all over her face.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy and Amber pointed to each other. "She started it!" They both yelled at the same time. "It was totally Lucy's fault! I found her punching Amber square in the face!" Li said, supporting her best friend. Lucy held up the graffiti poster of her school picture. "You said you were looking for the one who did this. I happened to find her first. Your sister is just as annoying as you!" She shouted back. "Lucifer, you're such a bitch!" Amber yelled. "Oh that's creative coming for someone as unoriginal and fake as you!" Lucy shouted back.

The girls started arguing and filled the room with their voices until the Principal spoke up. "Silence!" She yelled. The girls immediately shut their mouths. The Principal momentarily closed her eyes before turning to Amber, Charlotte and Li. "Amber, as soon as you're feeling better you may leave early. I also want you to write up a report about what happened and have it to me by Monday. Li, Charlotte, you two can go back to class." She instructed. The girls obeyed and left the room. "Nathaniel, I want you and Lucy in my office right now." Lucy pulled her arm out of the Principal's grasp and stood with her arms crossed. Nathaniel took a final look at his sister (who was eyeing Lucy) before stepping out into the hall, followed by Lucy and the Principal.

When the door of her office was closed behind the three the Principal sat silently behind her desk while Nathaniel and Lucy stood next to each other. "This is the first time we've met Lucy Brown…" The Principal began. "Unfortunately it is not under the best of circumstances. I'll need you to write up a report about the incident with Amber later…" "Why don't you just expel me already? I've had enough of this school." Lucy interrupted. "I will do no such thing." The Principal said firmly. "Your parents have updated me on your situation and I refuse to fail them. I will have to punish you for your attack on Amber, but I will not expel you."

Then the Principal looked back and forth from Nathaniel to Lucy before smiling. "Nathaniel will be watching over you during your detentions." She said. "Wait, detentions?" Lucy repeated. "Yes. An hour after school every Friday for the rest of the term." "What!?" "I also want you to aid Nathaniel with any work in the student council. The more students there are to help the quicker jobs get done." Lucy's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me!?" She asked.  
"No, I'm quite serious."  
"It was Ambers fault!"  
"I don't are whose fault it was, she will get detention too."  
"Urgh! I _hate_ this fucking school!"  
"Mind your language. Have your written report of the incident by Monday." SLAM. "I hope she didn't break my door…"

"Miss Principal…" Nathaniel began. The Principal lifted her hand. "I asked you to keep an eye on her but I can see it will be quite difficult." She said. "I'll do what I can." Nathaniel told her. The Principal smiled. "I know you will. You are a very abled boy Nathaniel, that's why you're student body president. I know it will affect your plans and I am sorry about that. You are a teenage boy of course; an hour every Friday is quite some time. But maybe this will be a start in reforming that girl." Nathaniel nodded though his head was spinning.

Great. First, he had been asked to keep an eye out for Lucy when she came to the school, then they were partnered up for a term-long assignment they hadn't even begun yet. Now he had to stay with her another hour after school on a Friday?

Sometimes Nathaniel hated being the 'good' student…

He expressed his anger to Melody when he saw her at lunch. "Seriously!? You have to spend even more time with her?" She exclaimed. "Yep. This is becoming such a headache. On top of babysitting Lucy I've got student council duties, schoolwork and a job. What am I going to do?" He asked. Melody creased her eyebrows in worry. "Nate, listen." She began. "You're too soft." "Soft?" Nathaniel echoed. "The teachers dump all this work on you because you're the student body president, your sister depends on you for everything and even Castiel gets it his way when you two argue. You're not going to win against Lucy the way you are now."

Nathaniel ruffled his hair for a moment. "So I've got to change my attitude?" He asked. Melody shook her head. "No, not completely. Just take a stand when you confront Lucy. Don't let her have it her way." She replied. Nathaniel nodded. "I understand… Thanks for the advice Mel." He said with a smile. Melody turned her head and rummaged around in her bag as an excuse to hide her blushing cheeks from Nathaniel. "No worries." She said softly.

* * *

"Hey Lysander, check who it is." Castiel's familiar voice fell on Lucy's ears as she took a sip of her drink. "I believe it's the new girl Cas." Lysander replied. Lucy turned and saw the two approach her. "What do you two want?" She asked, turning back to her food.

After Lucy had stormed out of the school she walked around the small town of Sweet Amoris and with her horrible sense of direction got lost. The sun had set and she was cussing heavily at everything she saw until she recognised a familiar fast food place that was just five minutes from her apartment. She had been wandering for hours and was starving, so she decided to eat before returning to home.

Lucy had given up on managing her expenses. She tried to cook but nearly caused a fire so she settled for fast food which unhealthy, more expensive and not that tasty. Some days Lucy would go without food and instead bought alcohol to drown out everything around her.

"We saw you through the window and just had to see you. We heard you got into some deep trouble." Castiel said as he sat on Lucy's left. "What of it?" Lucy said before stuffing her mouth with fries. "I want to congratulate you. It takes guts to piss off the Principal and that annoying Nathaniel." He said with a chuckle. "You've only been at the school for five days at yet you managed to stir it up. Nearly every student is talking about you. They're calling you Lucifer." Lysander mused with a hand on his chin. Lucy growled at the nickname Amber had bestowed upon her. "I won't let people walk over me. That bitch Amber thought she could." Lucy smiled as she brought her half-eaten burger to her mouth. "Look at what happened when she tried."

Castiel laughed while Lysander took a seat at Lucy's right. "Whatever. Now I've got detention with Mr-Stick-Up-His-Ass Nathaniel. That snob. Guess it runs in the family." Lucy complained. "You're going to be with him excessively now Lucy. He's been instructed to keep a close eye on you." Lysander said. "Don't think we'll let him hang around with us, even if he is with you." Castiel warned. "And who said I needed you two? I'm fine on my own." Lucy countered. "Says the girl who's into trouble up to her neck. Anyway, Lysander and I are gonna bounce." Castiel said. "We'll be seeing you Lucy." Lysander said. Lucy didn't bother saying goodbye and continued with her meal as the two left.

When she was done she walked out of the joint, the late night breeze blowing her long hair around her body. She sighed angrily and shoved her hands in her pockets before heading home. She had a bottle of Victoria Bitter 1 lying around somewhere and couldn't wait to let the alcohol fill her.

When Lucy reached her apartment she saw Nathaniel standing outside her door, just about to knock. "Lucy." He said bringing his hand to his side. "What are you doing here?" Lucy said narrowing her eyes. "Listen, we need to work on that English assignment." He said. Lucy scoffed. "You still going on about that!? Jeez, if you're so fucking eager to work on it than why don't you do it yourself? And how the hell do you know where I live?" She said harshly. "I was in charge of your enrolment so I saw your address. As for the work, it's a team assignment for a reason. I'm not working on it alone. Now, I was thinking of coming over tomorrow at 10 so we could get started." Nathaniel said, running a hand through his hair.

Lucy stared the boy down and was wondering what happened to the wimpy Nathaniel she was used to. The familiar fire of rage filled her and she wanted to punch Nathaniel in the face. "Who are you to make plans like that?" She said. "You're really annoying Nathan…"

Nathaniel seemed to move like a ninja and in an instant had Lucy backed up against the door of her apartment. His hands were gripped to her wrist and his body inches away from hers. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Lucy yelled, her face feeling hot. What was wrong with this guy?

Nathaniel didn't answer and the two seemed to stand there for ages. Both their hearts were racing; Nathaniel because he had never acted like this before and Lucy because she secretly liked this change in the person she had thought she knew. Nathaniel's grasp loosened and he brought his mouth to Lucy's ears. "I'll be here tomorrow." He whispered firmly before letting go of her wrist completely and stepping back. The two stood in the hallway staring at each other. Nathaniel turned, heading for the stairs until he stopped. "And my name is Nathaniel, not 'Nathan'."

Lucy watched him as he disappeared and hastily rummaged in her pocket for her keys. She tried to unlock the door but her fingers were like butter and the keys dropped out of her hands. She cursed and picked them up, taking a breath before unlocking the door to her apartment. She slammed the door shut before heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of her preferred alcohol as she tried to wrap her head around what happened in the hallway.

Nathaniel was toying with her, he had to be. Was this payback for her behaviour towards him? Lucy had to admit she liked that side of Nathaniel she had seen… She drank her poison straight from the bottle as she paced around her messy apartment. Even after she had finished with the drink Lucy was still thinking about Nathaniel. What was he up to?

If this was some sort of a game between the two, Lucy was going to do everything she could to make sure she'd come out the winner.

**A/N: Welp, that was out of the blue. O.O" Don't worry, I'm not going to shape Nathaniel into some crazy character that is the complete opposite of him. That's already Lucy's role!**

**1****: Victoria Bitter is a beer that is quite popular where I am. It can be abbreviated to 'VB'. So, if I ever write VB, you know what it is!**

**Thank you ZorraVixen, ihatejustinbieber01 and a guest who goes by Gossip Girl for the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Thanks

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload! I've decided to try uploading Mondays and Fridays (so this chapter is a day late, but I'll try to keep the schedule!) I've been kind of cray cray at the moment cause I this chapter DIDN'T SAVE so I had to rewrite half of it :( That's why they chapter is delayed :( But now I'm in a happy mood 'cause it's AUSTRLALIA DAY WOOOT and there may be a new Kingdom Hearts game coming out! HELL YEAH!**

**ONWARD! xD**

**Chapter 5: Thanks**

When Nathaniel was sure Lucy couldn't see or hear him he bolted down the stairs of her apartment block. _What am I doing!?_ He thought as he quickly opened the door to exit the building. It was late and Nathaniel should've been home as soon as he had finished work at the jewellery shop, but he just couldn't stop his brain from working long enough for him to think straight.

The thing was Nathaniel couldn't get Lucy out of his head. Due to the events at school he just couldn't avoid her. He knew she was trouble and had a personality which he detested (and reminded him a lot of Castiel). She had caused so many problems in the time she'd been at Sweet Amoris and Nathaniel was always there to witness it. But the thing was that it wasn't the all the trouble she caused him that made Nathaniel have to think about her…

Why did Lucy have to be so… _pretty_?

From the first moment he laid eyes on her he had thought she was. Okay, yes, she over did it with the way she dressed, she had an attitude and cursed more than any girl he knew. But for some reason Nathaniel couldn't help but be drawn to her and this worried him a lot considering Lucy was the complete opposite of him and what he liked in a girl. There was just something about her that made him believe that this was _not_ the true Lucy Brown she was appearing to be.

There was also the fact that she made Nathaniel do things that boosted his confidence. While definitely attractive, he held the eyes of many girls who changed themselves when they saw him walking down the hallway in school. They would put on their most formal voices, use words that didn't fit in their sentences and try to brag about their achievements. Nathaniel would complement them but ultimately turn them down whenever they made the first move.

Lucy wasn't like that. She flirted and flaunted and made Nathaniel blush and gave his brain a workout. And he liked it. He liked how she acted around him even though he knew it was inappropriate and it was all to tease him.

Nathaniel shook his head as he hurried home, the warm evening air blowing around him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he flipped it open to find a text from Amber. _Where r u? I need help with stupid maths__1__ homework._ Nathaniel stopped walking and texted back. _I had to stay back at work, but I'll be home soon. Just do what you can, I'll help with the rest._ He shoved his phone back in his pocket and continued his way home. It was about a 20 minute walk to his house from Lucy's apartment but he had been so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't recall how long it would take to get home.

Nathaniel's face flushed as he thought of what he did. He had never been intimate with a girl like that before. He was thankful Melody had managed to knock some sense into him; he _had_ to be firm when it came to Lucy, otherwise he wouldn't be able to survive the time he had to spend with her. Tomorrow he would definitely be at her apartment and that neglected assignment would be worked on.

He just hoped he could keep his cool around Lucy long enough…

* * *

Lucy had drunk herself to sleep, collapsing in her bed to with the help of the bitter tasting alcohol she liked the night Nathaniel had showed up at her apartment. She was lying awake in bed, eyes half open as she tried to gather her thoughts. A sharp tapping on the door of her apartment had Lucy cursing and she wrapped her thin sheets over her head, hoping the noise would disappear. After a small silence the tapping started up and Lucy swore even more before stumbling out of bed. "I'm coming!" She called in a raspy voice as she made her way to the apartment door, ready to abuse the crap out of the jerk knocking so loudly.

Lucy was shocked when she saw Nathaniel standing behind the door, his school bag in hand. "What the fuck are you doing here…?" She managed to blurt out. "I told you I'd be here at 10 so we could work on the assignment." He replied as he expertly slid into Lucy's apartment before she could slam the door in his face. "You were _serious_ about that?" Lucy questioned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Of course." Nathaniel said as he eyed Lucy's messy apartment.

Things were terribly out of place. Nathaniel noticed school books strewn in random places across the floor, some peeking out from underneath clothes Lucy hadn't bothered to fold or put away. The couch was on an angle as it faced a small TV and a few bottles had been left on the cushions, making Nathaniel mentally thanking his mother for pressuring him and Amber to keep their rooms neat. The kitchen was thankfully cleaner, the tops being wiped down to a shine and no dishes in the sink. Nathaniel had a feeling Lucy didn't use the kitchen much.

He took a seat on a stool next to the countertop in the small kitchen, retrieving his laptop from his bag and powering it up. "Get out." Lucy said with a yawn. She was still in her clothes from yesterday which were wrinkled from her violent sleeping. Lucy crossed her arms as she felt a little chilly. It was the first of March, Summer officially over as Autumn rolled around yet she was still expecting the weather to be warm. Lucy walked to her room to change her clothes, expecting Nathaniel to be gone by the time she finished.

But he was still there when she was done.

"Bastard, I thought I told you to get out!" Lucy shouted irritably as she tied her long hair in a ponytail. "I told you, I'm not leaving until we work on this." Nathaniel said stubbornly. He crossed his arms in an attempt of defiance. Lucy rolled her eyes at his attempt to act mighty. "You're such a jerk." She huffed, opening her fridge and grabbing an apple. "Do it by yourself." Lucy said, taking a bite. Nathaniel turned his head to face the laptop and Lucy sighed. Old Nathaniel was back and Lucy was wondering what happened to the new one she saw yesterday.

After about an hour of trying to get rid of Nathaniel, Lucy realised that her attempts were to no avail. The only way to get him to leave was if she worked on the assignment. She really hated having to give in. "What's this stupid assignment about?" Lucy asked as she sat in a stool opposite Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at her in surprise before clearing his throat. "We've got to analyse a few things and write an essay on each." He said. "What a drag…" Lucy mumbled.

Nathaniel relaxed a little as he explained the works they needed to analyse. They had to compare the film 'O' and 'Othello', the Shakespearean text it was based on. "I've got it planned." Nathaniel began as he brought up the script of Othello on his laptop. "We'll write an analysis of the film and the play separately and then draw up a chart to compare the two." "Don't we at least get to watch the movie?" Lucy spoke up. "Nice try. We watched it in class. You were there, although I don't know if you were paying attention." The look Lucy gave him proved him right.

"In that case, you analyse the script and I'll do the film. Write down any quotes you think are important and try to integrate them into an essay." Nathaniel said as he positioned the laptop in front of a bored Lucy. She sighed as she scrolled down the pages of the play and Nathaniel brought out the notes he took from class to begin writing his essay.

About half an hour had passed before Nathaniel realised that Lucy wasn't typing. He looked up and saw her in the same position she was when he gave her the laptop, her left hand under her chin and her right hand in the keyboard. It was her expression that was different.

Her usual scowl was replaced with a soft expression that showed how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were half closed, but not because she was about to fall asleep. In fact, to Nathaniel's surprise, she was concentrating on the play in front of her. Her lips were slightly parted and Nathaniel noticed how full they were (and wanted to strangle himself when he started wondering if they were as soft as they looked). When she realised Nathaniel was staring at her the familiar angered face of Lucy came back. "What?" She demanded. Nathaniel paused before answering. "Uh, did you find anything? You're not typing."

Lucy released the hair tie binding her hair together. Her hair was so wild and very hard to tame, the hair tie already loose in the short amount of time she had had it. She just let her long locks fall down her back and hadn't taken notice of Nathaniel breathing in its sweet smell of fruit scented shampoo. "So? I'm reading the play, I'll type when I'm ready." She said, eyeing the pages that Nathaniel had already written. There was a small silence before Nathaniel spoke up. "You… Do you know how to write an essay?" "Of course I do!" Lucy snapped quickly, a small blush creeping its way to her cheeks.

Lucy was lying. She had managed to bludge her way through most of her high school years without writing a proper essay on whatever topic the school decided to give them. She and her old friends would plagiarise essays off the internet, usually getting in serious trouble afterward. Lucy didn't even realise her face had gone red with embarrassment. Nathaniel sighed and brought his stool beside Lucy's. "Let me try and help…" He began.

They spent the next few hours working together, their differences non-existent as Nathaniel helped Lucy with her essay writing skills. He was a better teacher than the ones at school and was patient with Lucy when she slammed the keyboard in frustration. When she didn't understand something, Nathaniel would backtrack and explain it to her until she finally grasped it.

It was the longest they had ever gotten along.

"You're not half bad when you put your mind to it Lucy." Nathaniel said with a satisfied smile as he read through what his partner had written so far. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Lucy felt her heart racing.

For a moment, Lucy was transported back to her 12 year old self, her first year of high school. She was at the top of each class and studied hard. "Top of the class again! That's our Luce!" Her parents were so proud of her and her little brother looked up at her with aspirations to be like his older sister.

But she had no friends.

No-one would speak to her. She was the annoying smart girl who was boring and plain. She was alone. That is, until she met the very few who would change her into the person she was today.

No, not change. Better her. They just helped her come out of her shell.

They just amplified the person she already was.

_Why am I thinking about that?_ Lucy thought grumpily, pushing her 12-year-old self out of her head as Nathaniel moved his stool back to the papers he was working on. "As far as I'm concerned I've done my part for this assignment. You do the rest." Lucy ordered crossing her arms. "H-hey, you haven't finished!" Nathaniel said. "Whatever. I'm hungry and it's time for lunch." Lucy stood and stretched, looking around the room for the keys to her apartment and her wallet.

"Where are you going?" Nathaniel asked. "Anywhere that has food." Lucy replied. Nathaniel took that as his queue to leave and began to pack away his things. "Finally." Lucy muttered. "You did well today Lucy." Nathaniel said. "Don't treat me like a child." Lucy retorted, although she gladly accepted the compliment. How long had it been since someone praised her?

"We'll work on it during the week." Nathaniel said with a satisfied smile as he stood. Lucy found her wallet and shoved it in her purse and scanned the room for her keys, frowning as she tried to remember where she had placed it.

Or, you know, where she had thrown it.

Nathaniel walked to one of the school books on the floor of Lucy's apartment and lifted it up, grabbing what was underneath it. "You should take care of your stuff." He said to her, showing her the key in his palm. Growling, Lucy snatched it from his hand and moved to the door. "So should you. Anything you lose here becomes mine." She said, opening it wide.

They exited the apartment and walked out of the building in silence. "I'll be seeing you then." Nathaniel said. "Yeah, yeah…" Lucy mumbled as she watched him walk off. She sighed as she looked after him. Nathaniel was so nice to her, taking time out of his work to help her with hers. He was patient and didn't complain like she did.

"Thanks…" She whispered as Nathaniel disappeared around a corner.

**A/N: ****1.**** Just the shortened version of Mathematics. We say Maths instead of Math though, so I haven't made a mistake :D**

**Thank you to lostconcoctions and ZorraVixen, your critics means a lot and will help me with future stories! And of course to the guest Gossip Girl. Great to know I'm on your good side, haha :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Thought Games

**A/N: I guess I should mention (thanks to a review by DirectionersGoneWild) that the My Candy Love characters at Sweet Amoris and Lucy are in Year 11, so in high school. I've mentioned Lucy is 16-turning-17 in the prologue and I've made her b'day October 4****th****. Now the story is currently in March and the season is Autumn. (I really should fix the dates and stuff, because I've mentioned it at the beginning of the chapters like 'a week later' or 'a month has passed' but haven't gone into too much detail. I'm so sorry if it's confusing you, it's my fault and I will try to fix it!)**

**Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Thought Games**

Lucy was sitting alone in the courtyard on Monday morning before school started. They days were getting cold surprisingly fast this year but to keep up her unblemished streak of uniform warnings she continued to wear the skimpy clothing she was known for. Well, mainly she wore it to piss off Nathaniel.

She loved teasing him. She didn't know the reason why but there was something about the way he nervously acted that made Lucy want to keep up.

Her thoughts aside, today Lucy was to help around the student council room with Nathaniel (which she was _not_ looking forward to) and check to see if the basketball club needed anything. She had handed in her written report this morning for the incident occurring with Amber before sitting in the courtyard. After staring at the blank page for a while Lucy had just written _"It was Ambers fault"_, leaving it at that. She thought that even if she wrote something to match Shakespeare there would be no point. Amber would probably still get it her way.

With a sigh, Lucy stood and decided it was time to head off to the council room. The sooner the duties were done the sooner she could bounce. She didn't feel like school today.

Lucy didn't bother knocking when she made it to the closed door of the student council room, merely kicking it fully open. "Hey Nathan, I'm here." She announced in a monotone voice. This was all such a drag.

But Nathaniel wasn't in the room and instead it was Melody who jumped at the announcement. "Oh, hello Lucy." She said quietly. Lucy ignored Melody's greeting and crossed her arms as she entered the room. "Where's Nathan?" Lucy asked. "Nathaniel is going to be here soon. He was just handing in Ambers written report." Melody replied. Lucy scoffed. "Queen Bee can't do it herself?" She asked rhetorically before leaning on the front desk.

The girls waited for Nathaniel in silence. Lucy frankly didn't have anything to tell Melody; she didn't like or dislike her, but would prefer not to speak to her at all. For Melody it was a different story. On the inside she was getting ready to lecture Lucy on how she treated Nathaniel. Nathaniel was not in a good mood when Melody saw him this morning and she blamed it on the fact that Lucy was still causing trouble for him.

Just as she was about to speak up Nathaniel walked in the room. "Lucy, you're here? The fact that you can actually follow directions from the principal is a surprise." He said. Melody took a sharp intake of breath at what Nathaniel said to Lucy, looking back and forth between the two. Both Lucy and Nathaniel had neutral faces and eyed each other down before Lucy cracked an evil smile.

"You're a fucking pest Nathan. Do you think I'm stupid?"  
"No, I don't think you're stupid. I actually think you have potential to be the exact opposite."  
"Who do you think you are to tell me that?"  
"Must I say it again, Lucy?"  
"Pfft, whatever. If I have to hear that damn 'student body president' speech one more time I'm going to explode. Just tell me what you need so I can get this over with."  
"Alright, in that case I want you to help me file these student records in alphabetical order."  
"I betcha I can organise them quicker than you."  
"I'd like to see you try. I am a professional, of course."

Nathaniel and Lucy got to work, leaving Melody wide mouthed and full of shock at the scene that transpired in front of her. It wasn't like the first time she had seen Nathaniel and Lucy together. Now they were talking, even if it was a little hostile. What made Melody's heart race was that Nathaniel had taken her advice to stand his ground when it came to dealing with Lucy and it was working! When Lucy's back was turned Nathaniel smiled at Melody, giving a thumbs up before turning back to instruct Lucy on what to do. Melody let out a small smile, hugging the clipboard in her hands and hoping Nathaniel would come to see how much she really cared about him.

Lucy worked with a bored expression on her face as she filed names of students in alphabetical order. She listened to the dull chat of Melody and Nathaniel, mostly about school work. "When's your debate Nathaniel?" Melody asked after a silence. Nathaniel sighed. "Not sure. You know how Kim quit right? Because of that we're down a speaker. Mel, why don't you join the team?" He asked.

Melody hastily shook her head. "Nathaniel! You know how embarrassed I get to talk in front of people!" She said shyly. Nathaniel chuckled. "That would be a problem. Hey, Lucy, you're pretty confident. How about trying out?" Lucy made a face as she filed away two folders. "Please. I have way better things to do that try out for some sucky debate team." Nathaniel sighed and the three continued their work until the bell rang for class.

"Hey, Nathan," Lucy said as she stretched. "I'm not coming back at lunch. I've got things to do. Basketball club needs help or something." Nathaniel nodded. "Okay then. Don't forget to come back tomorrow." He said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't count on it." Lucy ended as she turned the hallway to get to Mathematics. She was dreading having to do more work today…

* * *

Sweet Amoris High was a top school and had high class facilities, from interactive boards, the newest books in the library and lesson plans that guarantee success. The school had a huge gymnasium which had a large  
basketball court and separate training rooms for boys and girls.

Lucy thought about her previous schooling years as she opened the double doors of the gym. The all-girls high school she had attended before was a pretty good one, but definitely not up to Sweet Amoris standards. The school before that was where she attended only her first year of high school. It was co-ed and was just about the same level as the all-girls high, nothing particularly special about it. That was also the place where she met Kentin (a memory she would rather forget) and where she met her first two friends that helped her become the person she was today.

At Sweet Amoris though she had no-one she considered friends, not even Castiel and Lysander. Nathaniel seemed to be up to something and Lucy ruled him and his stupid sister out of the list. That also took away Li and Charlotte, who Lucy didn't even like anyway. Iris was nice enough but only spoke to Lucy on important matters and Melody, while generally popular and friendly with the girls barely lifted a finger to welcome Lucy in the school.

As far as she was concerned, Lucy was alone. _As fucking usual…_ She thought as she sat in the middle of the basketball court. The minutes passed and no-one showed up, Lucy's rage building as her impatient attitude began to take over. When the door of the gym finally opened and an attractive dark skinned boy stepped inside Lucy jumped to her feet. "Took your fucking time didn't you?" She said rudely as she eyed him down. He was wearing a red and white uniform and had a basketball in his arms.

He seemed taken aback by Lucy's greeting. "Hi, my name's Dajan, nice to meet you too." He said sarcastically. "Don't play smart with me dumbass, you're the one who's late." Lucy countered, crossing her arms. Dajan frowned. "Jeez, lucky I don't actually attend this school. I don't want to hang around with people like you. Although I do have to admit, you're rocking those shorts." He said as he made his way closer to Lucy, looking her up and down. When he saw her face his eyes went wide.

"Hey, I heard about you from some blonde chick. Lucifer right?" He said. "Kind of an evil name if you ask me." Lucy felt her rage meter rising as she thought of stupid Amber. "It's Lucy and don't you forget it. Now, what is it that you need me to do? I have a life I'd like to get on with." Dajan made a face and started playing around with the basketball in his hand. He swished the ball in the air and balanced it on his finger. "You're a bundle of laughs. Anyway, five basketballs have gone missing in the school. Could you find them?" He asked. "Piece of cake…" Lucy mumbled and she got to work, exiting the gym to look for the basketballs.

Oh and, if she saw Amber around, Lucy would _not _be responsible for her actions.

* * *

Turns out Dajan had a lot more jobs for Lucy to do, including buying him bottles of water, showing him around the school and helping him organise the sport cupboard. By the end of the day Lucy was exhausted and Dajan had had enough of her sarcastic remarks and retorts. Each was happy to leave the other.

All Lucy wanted to do now was smoke a cigarette and fall asleep in her warm and comfy bed. "Hey Lucy." Nathaniel called out to her before she stepped foot out of the school. With a groan, Lucy turned towards him. "What is it? I'm not doing anything else for the day." She said defiantly. "No, it's just that we need to continue work on our project. How about I come over during the week?" Lucy sighed. "Do whatever you want, I couldn't care less." A sudden cold chill fell over Lucy as a breeze blew by and she crossed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

Nathaniel sighed. "Don't you have longer clothes to wear?" He said. "Why? Would you like to dress me up Nathan? Or maybe you want to dress me down despite the weather?" Lucy said with an evil smile. Nathaniel's face went red. _Ah, there's the blush. _Lucy thought as she laughed. "You're so unladylike!" Nathaniel exclaimed. He brought his bag to his front and rummaged around. "Here." He said to Lucy, shoving a thin jacket in front of her. "I don't need your clothes Nathan." Lucy said, turning her head away. "So stubborn." Nathan said. He didn't even bother correcting his name when she said it, although he hated being called Nathan. If his name had to be shortened he'd prefer to be called Nate.

Then Nathaniel thought back to how he'd acted when he first visited Lucy's apartment. She was definitely passive and shocked at his actions. He hadn't ever done anything like that but it seemed to be a rush that he only got when he was around Lucy.

Nathaniel felt that same rush as he placed his jacket over Lucy's shoulders. "You'll get sick." He said softly as he pulled her close by tugging the sleeves of his jacket. She was so cold, both physically and personality wise and her eyes went wide as she looked at Nathaniel.

Why did she do this to herself? Why did she act cold towards everyone, shut everyone out, rebel against reason? Was this truly Lucy Brown? Or was it all a façade, a lie to help her cope with life?

Nathaniel was determined to find out.

"I'm meant to be the seductive one." Lucy said, finally making her move, bringing her hand up to Nathaniel's blue tie and releasing him from his thoughts. She grabbed the tie and pulled him even closer, their noses touching, lips inches away from each other. Lucy's expression didn't waver as she held her stance. Nathaniel felt his dominance slipping as he stared into her mesmerising green eyes.

It took a while for him to react and he suddenly grasped Lucy's hand, slowly releasing it from his tie. "Just because you started this seduction game doesn't mean you get to end it Lucy." Nathaniel said with a smile. Lucy matched his smile. "We'll see, student body president." With that Nathaniel turned back and walked away.

Lucy would laugh if she saw his face, which was now as red as a tomato and his expression one of shock at himself. Nathaniel let out a shaky breath as he hurried away from the girl he was suddenly afraid of. What was he thinking, getting involved in something like this?

Lucy held those exact thoughts as she watched Nathaniel walked away. She would not let herself fall for him. He was playing her, because the Nathaniel she met on the first day of school was definitely not the one she was seeing now. It made Lucy angry that Nathaniel thought that he could manipulate and confuse her just by turning up the charm and then she laughed at herself by realising that's what she did to almost anyone she met. She was definitely going to get him back somehow.

But no matter how much Nathaniel pissed her off, it didn't stop Lucy from tugging his jacket closer to her body and breathing in his familiar scent…

**A/N: PLEASE don't kill me for that little almost-kiss! It's just not time yet. But it will happen eventually. It IS a Nathaniel/OC fic, so it's bound to happen sometime. But not just yet. Not just yet! ;)**

**Thanks to DirectionersGoneWild and our lovely Gossip Girl guest and once again to ZorraVixen! Stay tuned :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Detention

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story so far ^^ Just want to note that I edit these as best as I can but sometimes I miss things or make some mistakes. I'll do my best in the future to fix these up! :)**

**Chapter 7: Detention**

The end of the week rolled around quickly and before she knew it Lucy was stuck in a detention room on a sunny Friday afternoon. Despite the chilly last few days the skies decided to clear up and the temperature rose, pissing off Lucy who hated the mood swings of the weather.

Not only that, Lucy was forced to spend an hour with Mr-Good-Guy himself watching over her when she'd rather be at the clothes shop checking out the extremely hot owner Leigh.

"This would be a good time to work on our assignment." Nathaniel said in a light tone while he switched on his laptop and drummed his fingers on the table. "You and that fucking assignment." Lucy said with an irritable sigh. Nathaniel had now become used to Lucy's nagging due to the time he had spent with her. It was as if she was on repeat and Nathaniel suspected she did it on purpose to get out of whatever it was she was meant to be doing.

"What happened to your master plan of doing all you can to get expelled?" Nathaniel asked as the laptop whirred to life. Lucy slouched in her seat and brought out her mobile phone from her pocket, which had vibrated with a text from Castiel. "It's not going to work 'cause you guys don't plan on expelling me anyway." Lucy grumbled as she read the text: _'My car. Now. Let's have a good time.'_

Lucy smirked at the text. As much as she would love to see what Castiel had to offer, she had to decline. _'I've got detention. Next time.'_ She sent the text .

She and Castiel had been getting frisky with each other every so often, usually in the backseat of his car. They never took it too far, each content with where they were now. They would make out and leave each other as if nothing had happened. A relationship between them was out of the question. They were way too similar: both had very strong personalities that would most likely conflict if they ever started a relationship.

That and Lucy thought Castiel was too soft. He didn't lead or fight to be on top when they were all over each other in the back of his car. He just went along with what Lucy wanted and while she liked being in charge she wanted a challenge. Sure, he messaged her whenever he felt like making out but it was always Lucy who started it. She guessed that's why she liked Nathaniel a lot more now than when she first met him, because of how he could change his attitude and confront her when he wanted something done.

"Lucy, put away your phone." Nathaniel warned as he opened up his part of the assignment on the laptop. He had printed out what Lucy had worked on so she could write the rest up for him to proof read and type up later. Lucy grumbled and placed her phone inside the pocket of her shorts. Nathaniel kept staring at her and Lucy sighed as she took her phone out of her pocket and placed it in her bag, flipping Nathaniel the bird (to which he shook his head and sarcastically commented how charming Lucy was). She also grabbed a pen and her essay, placing them on the desk.

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows at Lucy's papers. "Hey, there's a lot more than last time. Are you actually working on it?" Nathaniel asked in surprise. "I'm only working on it so I don't have to listen to your complaints. It gets really fucking annoying after the first hundred times you know." Lucy said with a bored tone as she leaned on the table, unintentionally showing her cleavage through her blue top.

Nathaniel looked away from Lucy, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Then he remembered something. "Hey, do you still have my jacket?" He asked her. Lucy sat up. "Oh yeah… I keep forgetting it." Lucy said, sitting up in her chair and playing around with her pen. "That's okay." Nathaniel said. A dark smile appeared on Lucy's face. "You can swing by and pick it up whenever you like Nathan." She said with a wink. Nathaniel sighed and Lucy chuckled. "Come on, get to work. I want to hand this in a week early." He said. "Fiiiine." Lucy drew out the word as she rested her head in her hand and began to write up the rest of her essay.

The silence didn't last long and Lucy got impatient. She had to have noise around when she was concentrating so she started drumming her fingers on the table and tapping her feet to the beat of a Winged Skull song stuck in her head. Nathaniel on the other hand preferred quiet when he studied but wouldn't say anything because Lucy was actually getting on with her work.

The drumming went on for a while before Lucy got bored again. She just couldn't concentrate. With a silent sigh she looked up at Nathaniel and studied him. She had never actually seen anyone so… _perfect._ This perfection both made her like and dislike him.

For starters, Lucy hated the word. Perfect just didn't exist. Everyone had flaws, even someone like Nathaniel who practically fit the definition of it. She had thought she was perfect once, thanks to the compliments of her parents and teachers back in her first year of high school. Her full marks were always overshadowed by the fact that she was lonely, greedily watching other kids hang around during and after school.

Nathaniel glanced from his laptop screen and caught Lucy staring at him intently. "Something wrong?" He asked, getting back to his typing. "Nathan, are you gay?" She asked randomly. Nathaniel stopped typing and looked up at Lucy. "Gay? No, I'm straight. Why?" He replied. Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I was just wondering… I mean, I haven't seen you with a girl other than Melody and you don't look like a couple. That and you always look away when I show skin." She said. "That's called being polite." Nathaniel said, looking back to his laptop. "You're not like other guys I've met Nathan." Lucy said, picking up her pen and tapping it on the table. "… Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nathaniel asked. "It's a… new thing…" Lucy said slowly, getting back to her writing, leaving Nathaniel smiling.

The remaining time went slowly, Lucy (thankfully) behaving for the most part. When the hour was up Nathaniel was surprised to see Lucy had finished her part of the assignment. Her essay wasn't well written but Nathaniel could clean it up as soon as he got home. But home would have to wait until after work. "Good job Lucy." Nathaniel said, neatly packing away her essay in his bag. "Yeah, yeah…" Lucy said, secretly loving his praise. She felt really good when Nathaniel complimented her more so than when anyone else did.

"I can finish the rest. You've done your part." He said, locking the door of the detention room when they were in the hallway. "Finally!" Lucy yelled with relief, pulling out her phone from her bag. "It's your problem now Nathan." Nathaniel sighed. "It's Nathaniel, and with a partner like you this assignment was always my problem." He said. Lucy smirked as she checked her message. One from her Auntie Agatha inviting her over for dinner next week (which she would reply to later) and another from Castiel: _I'll be in the gym. Swing by when you're done._

"Can I have your mobile number Lucy?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why? You're not going to post it somewhere are you?" She inquired, thinking back to the prank her friends at the all-girls high school pulled. She had to change her number after that. "Why would I do? I want it just in case I need to contact you." Nathaniel replied. Lucy contemplated this for a moment before reciting her number. Nathaniel recited his number too and Lucy quickly saved it into her phone.

"Alright. I'm off." Lucy said, turning from the door of the detention room and making her way to the gym. Nathaniel wasn't given a chance to reply and so he left, going to the student council room to pick up his clipboard.

When Lucy reached the gym, Castiel and Dajan had just finished playing each other in a shooting basketball game and were now sitting on the bench. "Hey, it's Lucifer." Dajan said with a smirk. "Call me Lucifer one more time and I will rearrange your fucking face." Lucy threatened. Castiel snickered while Dajan stood up. "Jeez. I can see you're just as polite as ever." He said, swishing his basketball. "Anyway, I'm done here. Jade from the gardening club and I are gonna hang so I should go." Dajan waved his hand and left the gym, the double doors still open.

Castiel leaned on the bench. "How was detention?" He asked with a smirk. Lucy crossed her arms. "Boring. This is all such a drag." She replied. She waited for him to make the first move and sighed when she realised he wasn't going to do anything. Lucy walked up to Castiel and straddled him where he sat, pressing her lips on his, taking the lead as usual.

It was when things were heating up did Lucy realise that she wasn't enjoying this as much as she'd like. When she was kissing Castiel she couldn't help but think about Nathaniel. She felt like she was betraying him somehow although she had nothing to feel entirely guilty for. Castiel felt this and moved back, quizzing her with his eyes. "Where's your game at? What are you thinking about?" He asked. "It's nothing." Lucy said defensively, pulling him to another kiss.

* * *

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked when he saw his sister sitting on the floor outside the student council room. "Waiting for you. Li and Charlotte left early and I'm not going to walk home alone." Amber replied, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off. "So we'll go together." She said as Nathaniel opened the door. "I do have work you know." Nathaniel reminded her. "At least you'll keep me company partway. I was hoping to get Castiel to walk me home but he ignored me." She said.

"Castiel… Are you still going after him?" Nathaniel asked with a sigh. "You could do so much better Amber-" "Nathaniel, stop." Amber interrupted. "Jeez. It's _my _life. Not yours. You might not like Cas but I do. So stay out of it. If I make mistakes, they're my own." Amber said crossly, leaning on the doorframe, watching her brother look through the messy room for his clipboard.

Nathaniel paused for a moment and Ambers' words had him thinking about Lucy. They seemed to suit her perfectly. "I guess…" Nathaniel mused. "I mean, how else will you learn if you don't make mistakes?" He asked. "Exactly! Glad to see we're on the same page! Now, are you ready yet? I want to get home." Amber whined.

Nathaniel found what he was looking for and locked the door as Amber led the way out of the school. "Oh, there's Li! What's she doing back here?" Amber exclaimed with a smile on her face. She ran towards her best friend who told her that Charlotte was going to drive the three of them to the shopping centre Amber squealed with excitement and waved back to her brother, thoughts of getting home gone as she hopped in the car with Li and Charlotte.

Checking his watch Nathaniel hurried through the courtyard to get exit the school, stopping in his tracks and thinking that he should check the gardening and basketball club to make sure everything was in order. Sometimes it really was a bother being the student body president.

Nathaniel hated it because of his allergies but he walked to the gardening club to make sure the greenhouse the school had was locked. He held his sleeve in front of his mouth as he locked the door. Nathaniel was allergic to pollen and he had asthma so he hated being around plants of any kind. When he finished from the gardening club he crossed the courtyard to see if the gym had been closed up.

When he reached the gym he dropped his clipboard at the scene in front of him. Lucy and Castiel were tangled together, combined in a kiss. They hadn't even noticed Nathaniel walk in. For some reason, Nathaniel felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Castiel making out with Lucy, his fingers curled through her brown hair. They seemed to be experts at what they were doing, Lucy cupping Castiel's face in her hands, him holding her upright in her sitting position, both their eyes closed in the heat of passion.

Nathaniel sort of froze in his spot; what was he going to do? Should he say something or should he just leave them alone? What were they going to do if they saw him?

Silently, Nathaniel bent down and picked up his clipboard, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible as he backed out of the gyms entrance, all thoughts of closing it up gone as he almost ran out of the school to the jewellery store, Lucy and Castiel on his mind. He shouldn't be surprised; Nathaniel guessed Lucy had already had her first kiss and possibly lost her virginity, but seeing her with someone else, much less _Castiel_, was a sight that burned him.

What was Lucy doing to him? Nathaniel found himself _wanting_ to experience kissing Lucy, to show her that he could be better than Casitel (although he found that it would be hard considering his still virgin lips). Nathaniel shook his head as he reached the jewellery shop. What was he thinking? He and Lucy were not compatible at all and he could just see her laughing and teasing him about not having a first kiss yet.

When Nathaniel reached his destination the owner, Francois-Xavier de Montherlant, greeted him flashily. Francois was a teenager who managed to open up his business which was quite popular and successful. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, his fingers were adorned with different rings and he had a friendly smile plastered across his face. "Ah, Nathaniel, you're late!" He said in a sing song voice. "Sorry Francois. I should call next time." Nathaniel replied, heading for the front desk to grab his nametag. "That's okay!" Francois replied happily. "I'm just glad I dropped out of school!" He said with a laugh.

Nathaniel tried to push Lucy out of his mind as he got to work, aiding customers with their purchases or inquiries. Time passed quickly and soon he attended to a regular female customer who usually came to the store looking for items to match the clothing she worked on. She wore very outstanding clothing; almost always something she had designed, and was a very kind lady.

"Back again Miss?" Nathaniel asked as she pointed excitedly to a few rings. "Of course! I've been feeling very inspired lately. Ah, she'd like that one!" The lady said as Nathaniel's hand brushed past a silver band with three rhinestones. "Your niece right?" Nathaniel asked with a smile, handing over the rings the lady had asked for. "Yes, it's nice and simple. I still haven't gotten her a present…" The lady mused. Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her purse, smiling as she examined the screen. "Excellent! I guess we'll be having dinner after all! Anyway Nathaniel, just this one today. It would match well with this adorable dress I've designed."

As Nathaniel rang up the purchase his mind was still on Lucy. She didn't see him at the gym so she would have no idea that she was the reason Nathaniel was thinking so hard. When the shop closed for the day Nathaniel wandered around town and found himself staring up at Lucy's apartment. The light of her room was on and he saw her silhouette moving around. He contemplated of going up using his jacket as an excuse for visiting but ultimately changed his mind and decided to head home.

She didn't need _his_ company after all…

**A/N: Okay, I had rewritten this chapter a billion times until I was somewhat happy with the result. This was one of the drafts that I had written and then didn't save by accident so half was lost. -.-" Anyway, my thanks again to the reviewers ZorraVixen and Guest (who, let me say, that snort is exactly how Lucy laughs o.o But you won't see that until later chapters, haha!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Trapped

**A/N: G'day dudes. Check it, one hour left til Monday ends so the chapter is late but on time all the same! Okay, so just a note, the italic dialogue is flashback and it goes every two then Lucy. You'll get it when you read it. So, this is a somewhat dramatic chapter but hey, all stories need a bit of drama now and then right? Anywho, enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

It was now April and finally the last day of the school term. Lucy was relieved when the Principal informed her that she didn't have to attend detention for the next term. Her English assignment with Nathaniel had been finished and handed in (to Nathaniel's joy) a week before it was due. Mr Faraize was delighted at the two and praised them for their work, giving them 90%.

It was the first time Lucy had gotten a high mark for an assignment in a long time.

Lucy thought back to Rob and Brittney, the two people who befriended her in her first year of high school1 when she was alone.

_"Oh gosh, look who it is Rob."  
"Not you! What are you doing in our spot, nerd?"  
"Don't call me that! Just because I do well and get high marks doesn't mean I'm a nerd!"  
"I think we pissed her off Brit…"  
"Yeah. Where are your friends? Go hang out with them and get lost."  
"… I don't have any friends…"  
"…That's kind of sad…"  
"Are you too good to have any? What about Kentin."  
"Of course not! It's just that… no one wants to be my friend… Kentin just wants to stare at me, it's creepy!"_

Lucy smiled as she remembered what they said next.

_"Don't be upset about it. Jeez, if we had known we wouldn't have teased you about it…"  
"How about you hang out with us Lucy?"  
"… Really!?"  
"Yeah. Hang with us. We'll show you how to have fun."  
"There's more to life than studying you know. Now move over! That's my spot!"_

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that helped Lucy come out of her shell and see the wonders of life outside the classroom or her desk at home. But according to her parents, Rob and Brittney were bad influences and so they moved Lucy to an all-girls school. By then, Lucy was slowly becoming the girl she was today. Of course, she made friends who were exactly like Rob and Brit, who gave her a little more of a push to embrace the life of drinking all day and partying all night.

"Lucy!" Nathaniel's familiar voice stopped her before she opened the double doors to get to the courtyard. Lucy still was unknown to the fact that every time Nathaniel saw her or Castiel he would remember their make out in the gym. She sighed. Lucy was anxious to get going and celebrate the beginning of a glorious two week holiday.

"What do you want?" She snapped irritably. "I need you to help me carry some things to the storeroom." Nathaniel told her. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm off duty. I don't need to help you anymore." Lucy argued. "Please! There's a lot of stuff, I need someone to help me." Nathaniel pleaded. "Go find someone else. Maybe Amber will help." Lucy said. Nathaniel sighed. "Please. My sister already told me that she won't help."

"What about Castiel?"  
"There is no way I'm asking _him_ for help."  
"Jeez, what is up with you guys? Castiel hates you just as much as you hate him."  
"I don't care about Castiel. The longest I can stand him is when he's signing a note."  
"This coming from the patient student body president."  
"Castiel aside, I can't find anyone else. Please help me?" He asked again.

There was something in his tone of voice that touched Lucy's heartstrings and something in the way he looked at her that made her want to give him anything he wanted.

Lucy groaned and kicked the front door before turning to face him. Freedom would have to wait. "Oh, you owe me big time." Lucy said forcefully. "Anything!" Nathaniel said quickly. Then he lifted his hand to his mouth as he realised what he said. Lucy smiled evilly. "Anything? Nathan, you've just put your life in my hands." She pointed out.

Nathaniel put a hand to his head as an angered expression crossed his face. "I can't believe I let that slip… What do you want?" He asked. Lucy thought for a moment before silently walking up to Nathaniel, stretching her arm out to trace the buttons his shirt. Nathaniel tensed up. "I'm not too sure… Guess I'll think about it." She said darkly.

Nathaniel went red and Lucy laughed, moving past him towards the student council room. "You're so evil." Nathaniel said, jogging to catch up to a chuckling Lucy. "What do you need done?" She said as the two entered the room. She dropped her bag on a table as she studied the messy room, with boxes stacked against the wall and papers strewed across the tables. "You know, for someone so organised this room is really messy." She commented.

Nathaniel ignored her comment and moved towards the stacked boxes. "Could you help me carry these boxes to the storage room? There's not enough space to keep them here." Nathaniel asked. Lucy groaned. "Fine." She said, picking up one of the heavy boxes. Nathaniel picked up one too and led the way to the storage room which was up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. Lucy grumbled the entire way, Nathaniel sighing at her. But he was happy with her company, even if it meant he owed her something.

Nathaniel guessed that he was used to being around her by now.

The storage room was in the middle of the hallway and Nathaniel had left the door open so he didn't have to unlock it every time he came up. Being the last day of school there were barely any students around so it was safe to leave it open. Plus, seriously, what would a student steal from a storage closet that had nothing of any particular value in it? Paperclips? "Okay, let's get the rest." Nathaniel said as he and Lucy placed the boxes in an empty corner of the room. "It's small." Lucy said as she scanned the tight space, noticing a rectangular window as the only source of ventilation. Nathaniel nodded. "That's why it's for storage. It's too small to be a classroom. Come on."

The two continued carrying boxes up to the room, Lucy continually complaining about the work all the way. Her familiar nagging actually kept Nathaniel entertained and he matched her nagging with sarcasm and challenges that made her eager to get the job done quickly.

"That was the last two boxes." Nathaniel said happily as he dusted himself off. "Thank goodness!" Lucy said. Her face was red with exhaustion and she contemplated to give up smoking (even though she rarely did it) and start working out. "Thanks Lucy." Nathaniel said with a smile. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "Umm… whatever." She said backing away. "Just don't expect me to do it again!" She said, raising her voice. Nathaniel chuckled and Lucy felt herself go red in the face. He was so nice to her despite how she spoke to him. She felt a little guilty as she continued backing away.

That's when Lucy's elbow hit something and she turned to see the door of the storage room slam shut. "No!" Nathaniel cried. Lucy looked at him with a bored expression. "What? We can just open it up." She said as she reached for the door handle. She twisted the knob a few times but the door would budge. It had locked. "Ah, fuck." She said. In her anger, Lucy kicked the door only to have a sharp pain fill her foot. "Fuck!" She said even louder. Lucy began to pound on the door with her fist. "Hey! Anyone out there!?" She called through the door. "It's highly unlikely there'll be anyone out there." Nathaniel said. "I'll just get the key…" He fumbled around in his pocket for the keys.

His face explained everything to Lucy when she looked at him. "You don't have the key?!" She exclaimed. "I must've left it in the student council room." Nathaniel admitted as he felt his heart race. He didn't do well with small spaces thanks to his asthma. Thankfully, he had his inhaler –

A quick check of his pocket had Nathaniel wanting to punch himself. His inhaler wasn't with him. He must've left it in his bag back at the student council room. How could he be so reckless? It was almost _always_ in his pocket save for the rare moments he forgot it or would get in the way.

Lucy continued banging on the door and yelling for someone to _"get their asses over here and unlock this fucking door" _for another few minutes. Nathaniel felt a headache and he leaned against the boxes he and Lucy stacked up. This was not good. He felt himself warm up and he concentrated on keeping his breathing even though it was hard to keep calm when he had Lucy yelling and banging on the door.

"Damn it!" Lucy said with a final pound on the door. "I don't even have my phone with me. It's in my bag. Fuck!" She turned to look at Nathaniel. "You're being really quiet. I'm guessing you don't have your phone either." She said. Nathaniel closed his eyes and just nodded, trying to keep his breathing in check. There was the open rectangular window at the top of the room but it was pretty small and Nathaniel was sure he wouldn't be able to fit through it. Below it was a storey drop to the top of the gym and below that was the concrete of the courtyard.

After a small silence Lucy spoke up again. "Hey, you don't look too well." She said. "Do you have clausphobia?" Nathaniel kept his eyes closed as he frowned. "Clausphobia?" He echoed, racking his brain for its definition. "Yeah, you know. When you don't do well in small spaces." Lucy explained. Nathaniel chuckled and Lucy's face went red. "What's so funny!?" She shouted defensively. Nathaniel opened his eyes, looked at her and laughed even more. "Hey!" Lucy yelled, balling her fists. "I think you mean claustrophobia, not clausphobia." He said while trying to catch his breath.

Even though he was laughing Nathaniel was getting a little nervous. He hadn't had an asthma attack in a while because he usually had his inhaler handy to stop it from happening. "I don't see how that's funny!" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "It's just that… clausphobia… it sounds like a fear of Santa Claus." Nathaniel said with a grin. "It was just so funny! You're so cute sometimes Lucy!" He said before bursting into laughter again.

Cute? Did Nathaniel just call her cute? He didn't seem to realise it. Lucy let out a small smile and felt her cheeks burn up as she watched him slide to the floor in a fit of laughter. As soon as he had calmed down Lucy walked over to sit next to him. "You still didn't answer my question." She said. "If I'm scared of Santa Claus?" Nathaniel replied with a small chuckle. "What I _really_ meant. If you're claustrophobic." Lucy corrected, slowly drawing out the word to make sure she got it right. Nathaniel swallowed. "I am." He admitted, breathing in and out. It wasn't steady; his breaths were short and shaky.

Although he knew it wasn't there Nathaniel checked his pockets again for his inhaler, panic levels starting to rise. "It doesn't help that I don't have my inhaler with me…" He continued. "Inhaler? Wait, you have asthma?" Lucy said in surprise. Nathaniel nodded and he felt his face going hotter. Sweat beads were beginning to form on his forehead. "It's getting hot in here huh?" He said nervously, fanning himself with his hand. "We have to get out of here. You're not looking so well." Lucy said, her lower lip quivering. This was all her fault. If only she was a little less clumsy and more aware of the things around her they wouldn't be in this situation. "You care?" Nathaniel asked. "Of course I do!" Lucy shouted back. "I'm not a robot you know! I do feel things! Jeez!"

Lucy sat on her knees and began to loosen Nathaniel's tie. "What are you doing?" Nathaniel asked. "What does it look like? I'm trying to cool you down!" Lucy said pulling the tie over his head. She began to work on Nathaniel's shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons before he interrupted again. "It looks like you're going to take advantage of me." He said. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "That better be a joke…" She threatened. "Of course it is!" Nathaniel said, bursting into broken laughter. He was nervous and definitely not thinking straight.

Lucy was starting to worry. "Nathaniel, you're not breathing properly!" She exclaimed, using his full name. She fumbled around with the rest of the buttons and practically ripped the shirt of Nathaniel's back.

That's when Lucy gasped as she saw Nathaniel's body. His perfect skin was covered in bruises, some fading away while others very recent. She ran her finger down Nathaniel's chest and he winced when she touched some of the bruises unintentionally. "Who did this to you?" She whispered, not really wanting an answer. Was he bullied or something? Nathaniel was a nice boy and the only person he didn't really get along with was Castiel and Lucy didn't think Castiel would take it so far as to bash Nathaniel up.

Trying to cool Nathaniel down wasn't going to work for much longer. They were in a small room and the small window was the only ventilation. There was no-one outside in the hallway but there could be someone outside.

Lucy stared up to the window and took in a deep breath. "Hold on Nathaniel." She said firmly as she moved to stack boxes. It was hard work but in no time she had a makeshift staircase that led up to the window. Nathaniel's breathing wasn't getting any steadier and Lucy knew she had to work fast if she wanted to get him out safely.

It was a tight squeeze but Lucy was determined to at least stick her head out of the window to call for someone. She scanned the outside and cursed when she couldn't see anyone around and that the top of the gym had covered some areas, blocking her vision. "Sorry Lucy, but I can see your underwear…" Nathaniel said from the storage floor. Lucy turned back to glare at him but stopped her argument when she saw the look of worry on Nathaniel's face. His head was positioned upward as he tried to get air to pass through his windpipe, causing him to accidently take a peep up Lucy's skirt. "Just worry about breathing." Lucy called down. Nathaniel nodded and closed his eyes while Lucy turned back to the window.

Taking in another deep breath Lucy stuck her arms and her head outside the window. She tried to push herself forward but couldn't move when she tried to get her torso outside the window, her breasts preventing her from going any further. "Anyone out there!?" She yelled. "We need help!"

Lucy cursed when she saw there was no one around and then swore even more when she realised she was stuck, unable to move forward or backwards. "Damn it!" She said, using the side of the building as a support to pull herself forward. She heard a sound and tried to turn to see what it was. "Nathan? Are you alright?" She called. No answer. "Nathaniel!" Again she used his full name and there was no answer. "Fuck!" She exclaimed.

She managed to push her torso through the window, kneeling down on the boxes inside the storage room while the rest of her was outside. Someone would have to notice right? It's not every day you see a girl sticking out of a building. "Is anyone out there!?" She yelled again. "Help! We need help!"

Lucy began to panic as she was getting no response. As if it would help she pushed a little more forward. Taking in a deep breath she yelled again. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" Coughing a little she took in another one. "ANSWER ME IF YOU'RE OUT THERE! WE NEED HELP! HELP!" Again she coughed, her eyes beginning to water.

She heard a movement to the side and craned her neck to see two figures emerging from the school. "L-Lucy!?" Lysander's familiar voice called up. He stood in shock as he saw her swinging her arms. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" The Principal called up, her face red with anger. "DON'T MOVE! I'LL BE UP THERE!" She said before hurrying back into the school. "HURRY!" Lucy yelled, coughing again.

"Lucy, what are you _doing?_" Lysander asked. He saw Lucy's glare. "Admiring the view, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" She yelled back. "Sorry I asked…" Lysander muttered under his breath. "Be careful!" He called up. Lucy scoffed. "Please. I'm very care-" Lucy was cut off as she felt her body moving forward. She had pushed too much and her legs had emerged from the window behind her. "LUCY!" Lysander called, watching in horror as Lucy tumbled out of the window…

**A/N: ****1.**** So I guess I should say this (even though it should've been explained earlier) high school is between the years of 7 to 12, so Lucy's first year at high school was when she was in year 7. We don't have those junior, sophomore, etc tags so I'm just using what I know. Thanks to my reviewers (ZorraVixen, and Ashclaw10, the usual and the new!) and to those who favourite or follow this story :) See you all Friday!**


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt

**A/N: Hello everyone :) My updates are getting later every time! Two hours until Friday ends! :o But thankfully this chapter's up! I really don't want to delay my posts because I enjoy writing this story and some lovely people enjoy reading it too! This month has been pretty hectic but that shouldn't delay posts. This chapter may not be as interesting as others (especially our lovely dramatic previous chapter) but it all leads up to stuff in the future. As usual, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 9: Guilt**

Lysander's jaw dropped as he saw Lucy fall face first outside the window and flip in the air before landing with a thud on the top of the gym. It happened so fast and the thud had knocked the wind out of her. "AH! FUCK!" He heard Lucy yell. Lysander stood in place, shocked until he gathered his wits. Right now, Lucy needed help. "Lucy! Don't move!" Lysander ordered, running towards the gym. "I'll get help! Just stay there!" Lysander hurried into the gym to look for a ladder when he was stopped by Dajan.

"What was that noise?" Dajan asked. "Lucy just fell from the second floor." Lysander replied. Dajan dropped the ball he was holding. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed. "I'm getting a ladder. Could you call a teacher?" Lysander asked. "Sure. I'll be back as quick as I can!" Dajan said, sprinting towards the school.

On the roof of the gym Lucy was moaning in pain. There was a sharp pain in her right side where she had tried to break her fall, a rather burning sensation rushing in her arm. When Lucy tried to position herself in an upright position everything seemed to ache and she slumped back down. Her right wrist wasn't straight and she couldn't move it – when she tried the pain made her want to yell.. "Fucking Nathaniel." Lucy said through gritted teeth. Then she sighed in anger. This was not his fault. "Fuck me…" She said silently to herself.

This was the first time Lucy had felt so guilty in a long time and it hurt her heart to think that she had put Nathaniel in that much danger, as unintentional as it was. She didn't care who she upset in her life as long as they didn't get hurt as a result of her actions. Lucy felt so useless and horrible at the moment, wanting to punch herself for being so oblivious.

"Lucy, you still up there?" Lysander called from below as he leaned a ladder against the wall of the gym. It made a tapping nose as it hit the roof, just tall enough to reach the top of the gym. "Where the fuck else would I go?" Lucy snapped in anger, head throbbing as she yelled. She still couldn't get herself into a sitting position, moaning in agony. Clenching her teeth she gave up trying to sit up and instead dragged her aching body across the roof, trying as best she could without moving her right wrist. "Can you get down? Do you want me to help?" Lysander asked. Lucy shook her head and she tried to position herself on the ladder. "Just… hold it still." She called.

Her whole body hurt and she winced in pain with every movement she made. Tears were brimming in her eyes but she refused to let them pour. Instead she bit her quivering lower lip as she tried to twist her body to climb down the ladder.

But she couldn't do it.

Lucy froze. She couldn't get down. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. For herself. For Nathaniel. Her limbs refused to listen to her. "Lucy, I'm coming up!" Lysander called. He could see that she was in no position to do anything at the moment. The last thing he'd want to happen right now was that Lucy would fall again. She may not be so lucky a second time.

Thankfully, Dajan reappeared with Mr Faraize who was in a complete panic. "Dajan, Mr Faraize, could you please hold onto the ladder?" Lysander asked. Dajan nodded and after a few seconds to overcome his shock so did Mr Faraize. They held the ladder on either side while Lysander climbed up.

When he reached the top of the gym Lysander let out relieved breath when he saw Lucy was in one piece, albeit she looked like she was in immense pain. "Lucy… what were you thinking?" Lysander asked. Lucy bit her lip and looked away. "I didn't fall on purpose." She said. "Let's get you down." Lysander said softly. "Get on my back." Lucy hesitated, knowing she couldn't get down by herself. She slowly tried to climb onto Lysander's back and he helped by trying to position her comfortably.

Lucy winced at every movement she made and yelled when Lysander accidently pulled on her arm. "Fuck…" Lucy drew out the word, eyes beginning to brim with tears again. "I'm sorry." Lysander said when he finally had Lucy on his back. He slowly made his way to the ladder, taking each step down with caution until he reached the bottom.

"Lucy! Thank goodness you're okay!" Mr Faraize exclaimed when Lucy was on solid ground, sliding off Lysander's back. Her legs were shaking and Lysander held onto her so she could stand properly. "Did the Principal get to Nathan?" Lucy asked breathlessly. "Nathan? Do you mean Nathaniel?" Lysander asked her. "Yes, we were locked in. He was having an asthma attack so I…" Lucy took in a sharp breath. "Fuck. His inhaler."

Although she felt like every bone in her body was about to break Lucy brushed Lysander off her arm and began limping slowly towards the school. "Lucy, stop it!" Dajan said, easily catching up to the limping Lucy and grabbing hold of her right arm. Lucy yelled in pain and in a reactive response she balled her left hand in a fist, ready to knock Dajan out. "Let, the fuck, go!" She yelled.

Dajan released Lucy and she cradled her right arm close to her body as her legs gave way. Dajan held onto her for support. Lysander caught up and placed his arms across Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, calm down!" Mr Faraize squeaked. "Easier said than done!" She spat out in reply. "Lucy, you said Nathaniel had an inhaler. Where is it?" Lysander asked. "In the student council room. I… I don't know where exactly." She replied with a shaky breath, allowing Lysander and Dajan to help her stand. "He's on the second floor right?" Dajan asked. Lucy nodded. "Alright. I'll go on ahead and look for the inhaler with Mr Faraize. Then we'll get it to Nathaniel." He said firmly, Mr Faraize bobbing his head up and down in a violent nod. "You can count on us!" He called, running after Dajan.

"I didn't know Nathaniel had asthma…" Lysander said silently. "Neither did I…" Lucy said, sinking a little. Lysander led Lucy to a bench in the courtyard and set her down. "Thanks." She mumbled, cradling her arm again. "Where does it hurt?" Lysander asked when he noticed her grimace. "Everywhere." Lucy replied. "Tell me what happened." Lysander said. Lucy looked at him before beginning to explain everything.

She didn't tell Lysander about the bruises. Nathaniel was not a clumsy person so he would not have gotten those bruises by bumping into things or falling down. Plus, there were too much of them to be coincidences. It had to be a regular thing. Was he getting bullied? Even the thought of Nathaniel being pushed around made Lucy's blood boil. She couldn't stand the guy but he was genuinely a nice person. He didn't deserve those bruises.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, the Principal had opened the door of the storage room and shrieked when she saw Nathaniel collapsed on the ground. Miss Principal had whipped out her cell phone, dialling the emergency number for the ambulance1 while propping the door open with a heavy box so that it wouldn't close the two in.

"Oh Nathaniel!" The Principal exclaimed with worry as she fell to her knees to examine the boy. She knew about his asthma and scanned the floor to see if his inhaler was around. Nathaniel's eyes were shut and his eyebrows were creased, his face was pale and he was gasping for air. The Principal positioned Nathaniel on his side in a lateral position, a first aid manoeuvre, to clear his airway. "Stay with me, keep breathing. Help will be here soon." She assured both herself and Nathaniel while she supported his head. Miss Principal scanned the small room for Lucy and her heart skipped when she could see her anywhere. How did she get out? Miss Principal's eyes were drawn to the window.

That's when Miss Principal realised what Lucy was trying to do by sticking her head out of the building; she was trying to call for help. The Principal had been talking to Lysander (he asked her if she had seen his notepad, which he continually lost) when he had heard yelling from outside and the two rushed out to see Lucy hanging from the side of the building. She had been calling for help because Nathaniel was having an asthma attack but Miss Principal was so surprised that she had assumed Lucy was causing trouble or looking for attention.

"Nathaniel!" A male voice called. Dajan had appeared in the doorway, a small container in his hand. "I have his inhaler." He told the principal as he entered the room. "Good. Hopefully he'll be okay. I've called for an ambulance, it should be here soon." Miss Principal said.

The two got to work trying to get Nathaniel to breathe in the puffs of his inhaler, panic rising when they didn't know if it was working or not. They were relieved to hear the sirens of an ambulance in the distance, growing louder as it approached the school. "Lysander's with Lucy. He'll bring the paramedics up here." Dajan told the principal. "What happened to Lucy? How did she get down?" She inquired. "She fell out of the window." Dajan answered. "WHAT!?" "She's alright though. When the paramedics get here they'll treat her."

In a matter of time the professionals arrived. One stayed with Lucy while the other was led by Lysander up to the storage room, wheeling a gurney. Nathaniel managed to open his eyes but he looked like would pass out any second. Mr Faraize helped the paramedic place Nathaniel on the gurney and they began their careful descent down the stairs to get back to the ambulance.

Down in the courtyard Lucy was being tested by a paramedic who introduced himself as Bill. When the two professionals arrived she had yelled at both of them to get to Nathaniel first but one still insisted on staying with her. He asked for her name and tested her for concussion, shining a light in her eye and asking her to follow where his finger went as he waved it around in her face.

"You fell down a storey?" The paramedic exclaimed when Lucy once again recounted what happened. "Yes. Is Nathaniel okay?" Lucy replied. "Nathaniel? The boy with the asthma? He should be fine. My partner will have him in the ambulance in no time. Now let me see your right wrist. Can you move it at all?" Bill asked. Lucy shook her head, feeling pain in her wrist when she held it out to Bill. "You landed on your right side to break the fall huh?" Bill asked. "Your wrist is definitely broken, but I'd like to take a few x-rays in a few more places, especially around you spine, neck and head. Can you walk?" Lucy nodded. "I'll give you something for the pain when we get to the ambulance."

The doors of the school opened and the second paramedic appeared, pushing Nathaniel to the ambulance. Mr Faraize and Miss Principal were by his side and Lysander and Dajan followed out, carrying Lucy and Nathaniel's school bags. Bill aided Lucy in steading herself and walked her towards the ambulance where Nathaniel was being pushed into the back.

Lucy's heart raced and she tried to quicken her pace, despite the pain coursing through her body and Bill trying to hold her back. She felt like she was going to pass out. "Up you go." Bill said as he helped her get into the ambulance.

The back of the ambulance was cramped with Lucy, Nathaniel and the two paramedics. There was a bench which Lucy was told to lie down on while Bill strapped a neck brace onto her for safety measures. Next to her was Nathaniel lying in the gurney, lids half open as the second paramedic set him up with airway equipment.

"Alright Lucy, I'm going to give you some pain medication. You'll feel a little pinch. Ready?" Bill asked. Lucy replied with a quick 'yes' and Bill injected a needle into her left arm. It took a while for the medication to kick in but once it did Lucy felt drowsy as a numb sensation filled her. Her eyes fluttered and soon all she saw was darkness.

* * *

"Can I see him now?" Lucy asked the nurse in front of her bed. "Hold on, I'll get approval from the doctor later. For now I need to make sure you're okay. You fell out of a _window._" The nurse reminded Lucy. Lucy leaned back into the upright pillow on her hospital bed, narrowing her eyes at the nurse who was shaking her head at her difficult patient.

In truth, Lucy didn't need any reminding because she was sporting a broken wrist and a bunch of bruises all over her right side. Her right thigh also hurt which is why it was difficult for her to walk properly but nothing in her leg was broken. Her skull and spine were intact but that didn't stop her head from throbbing every so often.

It was three days after the incident at school occurred and Lucy had been assigned a room in the hospital. After tests and surgery on her broken wrist, she was lying in the white bed being checked on by nurses and doctors in the hospital. Lucy's Auntie Agatha, being the emergency contact as she was the closest relative to Lucy, had been notified and was at her niece's side as soon as her surgery was over.

Lucy was more concerned for Nathaniel than herself, who she had yet to see. "Is he awake at least?" Lucy asked. "He should be, but I'm not sure. Let me wait for approval." The nurse repeated irritably. She was learning the hard way how impatient Lucy could be. "They'll let you see him soon sweetie." Agatha said, taking Lucy's left hand and squeezing it.

The doctor walked in and greeted the nurse and Agatha, smiling at Lucy who waited for him to finish with his medical lingo that made absolutely no sense to her. "Can I see Nathaniel _now_?" Lucy asked when he was done. "Yes, if you want to. His family is with him too, if you'd like to speak with them." The doctor replied. That was enough confirmation for Lucy to spring out of her bed as best she could without feeling pain. The doctor led the way to Nathaniel's room while Agatha held onto a still sore Lucy in support.

The first person Lucy saw was Amber who was sitting in the corridor, fumbling with her phone. She jumped when she saw Lucy. "Y-you saved him…" Were the first words that came out of her mouth. To Lucy's surprise Amber wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Hey, get off me!" Lucy said. "We don't get along too well but… I don't what I would've done if… if…" She didn't finish and instead hugged Lucy tighter. "I'm so sorry for everything I did! I really mean it! I'm sorry for posting those posters! And for being the reason all the students are calling you Lucifer! And for spreading the rumours that you got kicked out of your old school because you dealt drugs!" Lucy hadn't heard of that last one and felt like punching Amber out despite her efforts to make nice. Thanks to Amber she was a devil drug dealer. Great.

And since when did Amber actually care about her brother anyway? Lucy remembered to how Amber had made Nathaniel hand in her incident report over the fight with Lucy and how she wouldn't even stay back to help her brother organise things in the student council room. She had never seen her lift a single finger to help her brother. Was this all an act? Or was Amber really concerned?

The door to the room Nathaniel was in opened. A woman walked out and the first word Lucy could think of was beautiful. She had the same golden eyes and blonde hair as Amber and Nathaniel, so Lucy assumed that this was their mother. Her eyes were baggy and she looked terribly tired, but that did not take away any of her beauty, her face clear without a blemish or wrinkle and her eyes glistening and soft.

When she saw Lucy who had been (thankfully) released from Amber's constricting hug, she smiled. "You're Lucy, aren't you?" The woman said. She moved in for a hug. "Thank you so much! You risked yourself to save my son!" Lucy felt Nathaniel's mother choke on her words as she thanked her repeatedly. Lucy felt extremely guilty. Sure, she 'saved' Nathaniel but she had put him in that dangerous position in the first place.

After she had broken the embrace, Nathaniel's mother made her acquaintance with Agatha. "You can go in if you like, Lucy. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She said.

Lucy took a breath as Amber held the door open for her…

**A/N: ****1.**** In America the emergency number is usually 9-1-1. In Australia it's 0-0-0. I didn't put it in the story 'cause I don't want people to be confused when they see a completely random number and be like "WTF, that's not the emergency number :O" so I decided to leave it in the authors note as a little fact :D I really hope I've gotten all the medical and hospital right. I read articles and watched a video to make sure I wasn't waaaaaaaaaay off in the whole ambulance thing, haha! Anyway, thank you to my lovely reviewers Gossip Girl, ZorraVixen (who is the seriously the best person to have a conversation with ^^) and Smartie184 (sorry I made you wait!) Jeez, my A/N's are getting really long o.o" See you all soon! 3**


	11. Chapter 10: Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, this is not good because there is literally 10 minutes until Monday ends o.O" I'll try my best to post on time on Friday! Anyway, this chapter is a little short, not much happens, but things pick up in future chapters. As usual, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Thoughts**

Lucy sighed with relief when she entered the hospital room and saw Nathaniel was sitting up in his hospital bed. An IV had been left next to the bed but wasn't hooked up, so Lucy assumed that he was better. A man in a business suit sat in a chair next to the bed. Lucy swallowed as she and the man locked eyes.

This was definitely Nathaniel's father. He too had the blonde hair his children had inherited but his eyes were blue instead of gold. An air of importance seemed to emit from him and he looked quite intimating. When Lucy was in the room he looked her up and down. Lucy's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Nathaniel, seeing him tense up and look down.

"Father, this is Lucy." Nathaniel said, breaking the silence. "Ah. I see." Was all Nathaniel's father said. "What? Not happy with what you see?" Lucy countered. Nathaniel brought a hand to his face and his father scoffed before standing up. "I suppose I should thank you. I heard the story from the principal. It seems you're quite the hero." He said. Lucy waited for him to continue and when he said nothing after a while she replied. "Then why don't you?" She asked. "Hm?" "Don't give me that shit. You said you 'suppose' you should thank me but you haven't actually said anything close to it."

Nathaniel's father seemed surprised and raised his eyebrows. "Hm. You're right. Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure I'll be seeing you." He said before leaving the room and closing the door softly. "Lucy, that's not the way to talk to people, especially to someone like my father." Nathaniel said while shaking his head as Lucy moved to sit in the now empty chair. "That's not important right now. Lecture me later." Lucy said, leaning back.

Both she and Nathaniel had been in hospital gowns for the days they had resigned in the hospital yet the differences in their appearances were still prevalent. Nathaniel was well groomed, his blonde hair brushed and framing his face perfectly. The gown he wore was crisp as if it had just been made and although he looked tired he still looked presentable.

Lucy hadn't bothered to tie her long hair back after losing her hair tie in the ruckus of the past few days. It looked messy, parts of it sticking out and parts of it in knots that Lucy was not looking forward to brushing out. She had her familiar scowl on her face and looked like she had woken up from a very long nap. Unruly.

"How you holding up?" Lucy asked. "I'm feeling fine." Nathaniel replied. He looked at Lucy's casted wrist and how she was cradling it close to her, feeling really guilty. "You're looking worse than I am." He said. Lucy made a face. "Was there an insult hidden in there?" She asked harshly. "Ah, no! That's not what I meant! I mean… you _did_ fall out a window..." He tried to correct himself. Lucy managed a small chuckle. "Don't worry. I know what you mean." She said.

Nathaniel swallowed. "I didn't see it because I was unconscious, but I heard you fell out of the window." He said looking down. "I'm sorry." Lucy's eyes went wide. "_You're_ sorry? Don't be. It was my entire fault anyway. _I'm_ sorry…" Lucy said with a blush creeping across her cheeks. Nathaniel managed a small smile. "I guess that's two things I owe you for. You did save my life after all..." He said. Lucy made a noise similar to the neigh of a horse. "If you're still worrying about that, forget it. You owe me nothing." Lucy said.

The two sat in silence, each appreciating the others presence without having to say anything. "Um, Lucy?" Nathaniel called. "Hm?" Lucy replied.

"Remember when you took off my shirt in the storage room?"  
"Okay, I was _not_ going to take advantage of you!"  
"Calm down…"  
"I'd never take advantage of anyone!"  
"I _know_ that Lucy. Now, could you sit down before a nurse comes in to kick you out?"  
"Argh, my head _kills._ What were you saying?"  
"It's just that… did you… did you see my body?"  
"Well, no, I was really close to you when I took your shirt off, it was _impossible _–"  
"I get it, I get it, sarcasm."  
"Jeez. Anyway, are you going to talk about all those bruises?"  
"Keep your voice down!"  
"Sorry."  
"… Jeez Lucy, I didn't think you were one to throw apologises around so often."  
"Shut up. If you weren't still recovering I'd punch you."  
"How ladylike… Heh…"  
"Stop laughing at me!"

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head. It was really cute when Lucy acted defensive like the way she did; she looked so comical it was impossible to take her seriously. Nathaniel's laughter died down and he turned to look at Lucy. "Those bruises…" She began. "Please, don't tell anyone." Nathaniel cut her off. "Are you being bullied? Just tell me who it was and I'll smash 'em for you. I'm quite scary. Heck, I'll call myself Lucifer and scare them even more." Lucy said.

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile slightly. "It's not bullying and although I appreciate the gesture, I would have to give you a detention for fighting in school." He commented. Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as best she could, given her wrist was broken. "Since when did you give out detentions?" Nathaniel sighed. "Have you really forgotten?" He asked. "Oh yeah… student body president." Lucy remembered for the thousandth time. "I'm always forgetting that. I've just never had a friend who's so important in school." She said absentmindedly.

Nathaniel fell silent and a smirk crossed his face. "Hey are you okay? Can you breathe?" Lucy asked. "Did you realise what you called me?" Nathaniel said. Lucy thought back and began to blush. "We've spent so much time together, why wouldn't we be friends by now?" She questioned. "Any more time together and we'd be a couple." Nathaniel said with a chuckle. "Oh, don't count on that!" Lucy warned him with a smile.

The two laughed and Nathaniel got a glimpse Lucy true smile. It wasn't the sarcastic, fake or seductive one she usually threw towards him. It was _real_ and he loved the sound she made when she laughed. When she accidently snorted Nathaniel laughed even more and thought of how cute she was, despite her hard exterior.

What he couldn't see was how on the inside Lucy was battling with herself. When she first met Nathaniel she was certain that he wasn't her type but now she was questioning the notion. Right now she felt very attracted to him despite their differences. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time; not around her family and not around her friends…

But she could around Nathaniel, prompting her to wonder what exactly this boy was doing to her and why she _liked_ it?

When the two calmed down Lucy spoke up again. "Hey Nathan?" She said. He looked at her, his golden eyes sparkling. "Yeah?" He prompted. "I won't tell anyone. About the bruises, I mean." She said. Nathaniel smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate that…" He replied. "But I _will_ boast about how heroic I was when I saved your ass." Lucy joked, leaving Nathaniel to shake his head and chuckle at her childlike manner. "What exactly are you going to tell everyone? You thought you could fly so you threw yourself out of a window?" He teased, causing Lucy to cross her eyebrows. "I did _not_ throw myself out! I _fell_ out!" She corrected, watching Nathaniel chuckle.

The door to his room opened and Nathaniel's family and Lucy's auntie walked in. "I guess I should go." Lucy said, standing from the chair. "Thanks for coming by." Nathaniel said. He then saw Lucy's auntie. "Oh, hello Miss Agatha." He greeted, his eyes wide with surprise. "Nathaniel?" Lucy's auntie exclaimed. "You were the boy Lucy saved? I- I had no idea it was you! How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm feeling fine." Nathaniel replied, confusion in his voice. "Wait, Nathan, how do you know my auntie?" Lucy said with shock. "Miss Agatha is your auntie?" Nathaniel asked with raised eyebrows. "Why, Lucy, I'm a regular customer at the jewellery shop where Nathaniel works. I always see him there." Agatha said. "I guess it's a small world." Nathaniel's mother said with a smile.

Agatha chuckled. "Indeed. Anyway, we'll leave for now. Get better soon Nathaniel." She said with a smile. "Thank you Miss Agatha. Ah, you get better soon Lucy." Nathaniel said as Lucy and her auntie made their way to the door. Lucy turned and shot Nathaniel a cocky smile. "Please, I'll be up and running within a week." She said. Nathaniel chuckled. "Of course, I forgot you're a superhero." He replied. "Heh." Lucy chuckled. "See ya Nathan. Get well soon." With that, Lucy shut the door of Nathaniel's room and she and her auntie made their way to the room Lucy had been staying in.

"What a delightful girl." Nathaniel's mother said as she sat on her son's hospital bed, reaching out for his hand. "I hope that was sarcasm dear." Nathaniel father said to his wife, crossing his arms. "Eh? Why?" Nathaniel's mother questioned. "You didn't see the conversation we had. She was very rude. Don't forget that she was the one who beat up my little girl at school." He wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulder and hugged her close.

Amber bit her lip and didn't bother to admit that she had started the fight in the first place. Nathaniel was obviously waiting for Amber to speak up and raised his eyebrows at her when she let her father continue. "Now look at what that girl did! She locked Nathaniel in a storage room." He continued. "She didn't lock me in." Nathaniel told his father. "She accidently bumped into the door and we were trapped inside. Don't forget that she was the one who called for help." Nathaniel looked down. "If it wasn't for her I don't know what would've happened to me." His mother squeezed his hand.

Nathaniel's father snorted. "Please. A troublemaker like her does not have accidents. If it was up to me I wouldn't have you consoling with people like her. If only you hadn't accepted to watch over her when she arrived at the school…" Nathaniel's father shook his head and sighed. Nathaniel didn't bother to reply back. Nothing he said would make a difference now that his father had made up his mind about Lucy._ It's not like you care anyway…_ He thought.

Nathaniel smiled softly as the chatter of his parents and Amber was drowned out. Lucy, the girl he usually couldn't stand was now someone he would be happy to see any day of the week. Her sarcasm was, at times, annoying. Sometimes she reminded Nathaniel of his rival Castiel. But there were times were she could be so kind and cute. Nathaniel blushed as he remembered back to his nervous state in the storage room when he called Lucy cute. Did she purposely not say anything about it or was it possible that she didn't hear it at all?

Whatever the case, he wouldn't take it back if she confronted him about it.

**A/N: Yeah, so as I said, shorter than the rest but still here! And JUST on time :P Thanks to my reviewers, new and old: Gossip Girl, Elena and ZorraVixen! To answer your question GG I love talking to everyone equally :) And I'm so glad you like the story Elena! See you all Friday! **


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings

**A/N: Hello everyone! I finally uploaded a little earlier that I usually do (cause I've had time :D). As usual please enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 11: Feelings**

Lucy was dismissed from the hospital and Agatha decided to stay with her for a day to make sure she was settled back home in her apartment. Lucy's parents were contacted and video chatted for a while, promising to visit soon. Agatha had a mini panic attack when she saw the mess of Lucy's apartment, running around trying to put things in their place while Lucy tried to convince her auntie it would just get messy again.

Lucy was grumpy because the two weeks of her wonderful holiday would be spent in pain thanks to her wrist. She wanted to kick herself for being so clumsy. Her life wouldn't change drastically – she didn't cook, write or clean too often (or ever) so it was as if she was going about her normal life. Well, with a broken wrist.

"That's the best I can do." Agatha said eyeing the clear living room. She had picked up the bottles Lucy drunk from and looked at her niece with sad eyes, softly telling her that she should stop drinking excessively. The fact that she had to be 18 to buy alcohol legally had Agatha wondering how her niece bought her poison. "You didn't have to do anything." Lucy sighed, flopping down on the couch. "You want to rent a movie?" Agatha asked, sitting beside her niece. "It's not every day I visit you know." Lucy shrugged and stifled yawn. "If you want to. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any minute now." She replied plainly. Agatha chuckled and stood up, grabbing her purse before heading to the door. "You'll be fine in no time. I still can't believe what you did; it was very heroic of you. I'll be back soon." With a smile she left Lucy alone.

She knew her auntie was trying to help but Lucy didn't feel like doing anything; she just wanted to eat and then fall asleep with a full stomach. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, the nearly empty contents teasing her growling stomach. Lucy picked out an apple, from which she was running low on, and took a bite.

What was Nathaniel doing right now? Had he been discharged from the hospital yet? Lucy didn't know and hadn't had another chance to see him again. She smiled slightly as she thought about him, how nice he was to her, how he matched her sarcasm with wit, how his –

_Wait, wait, wait. Hold up Lucy, what are you thinking?_ Lucy stopped herself. Since when did she think about Nathaniel like that? It was all the damn time they had been forced to spend together, she knew it. Shaking her head Lucy took another bite of her apple, frowning. She was acting like such a… _girl_.

It frightened Lucy, who felt a shiver rush through her body. She had never thought of or cared for a boy like this. For _anyone_ like this.

Sighing angrily, Lucy tried to take the thought of Nathaniel out of her head. She did _not_ want to turn into some lovesick teenager. Maybe it was a good thing her auntie had decided to spend the night and rent a movie: she had to clear her head for a while.

The knock on the door came later than Lucy thought it took to pick up a movie and Agatha walked in, plastic bags and a box in hand. "What took you?" Lucy inquired. Agatha smiled as she opened the cardboard box, the smell of pizza drifting around the apartment. "I picked up some pizza! What's a sleepover without pizza?" Agatha said happily.

Lucy let out a small smile. She really loved her over-excited and hyper auntie who seemed to care for her a lot more than her parents did. "What movies did you get?" Lucy asked, walking back to the kitchen and bringing out two plates. "I brought two comedies. Take your pick – White Chicks or Tropic Thunder." Agatha said, holding up a DVD in each hand. "… White Chicks." Lucy replied, propping herself on the couch, picking up a slice of the pizza and placing it in her plate. "Good choice!" Agatha happily chatted while she prepared the film and soon the two were sitting side by side enjoying their pizzas while watching Lucy's favourite film. Agatha laughed loudly at really funny bits while Lucy chuckled more so at her auntie's attempts to cheer her up than at the movie itself.

Near the end of the film, Lucy fell asleep. Agatha smiled at her sleeping niece and checked her watch. 10:47pm. She decided to switch off the film and clear away the empty pizza box and wash the dishes she and Lucy had used. When Agatha was done she walked into Lucy's room (almost having another panic attack at the mess she saw) and grabbed the sheets on the bed, going back to the couch and covering the sleeping girl. She kissed her softly on the forehead. "Goodnight dear Lucy." She said softly, sitting slowly on the other side of the couch and like her niece, fell asleep.

**~Break~**

Lucy didn't know where she was.

The area she was standing in was completely white; it was almost blinding. There didn't appear to be any walls, doors or windows. So Lucy, being unable to stand still, walked aimlessly in the sea of white with nothing in particular running through her mind.

Lucy didn't know how long she spent walking and didn't stop until suddenly, everything went dark. Lucy's eyes widened but she didn't make a sound. Her heartbeat quickened and she stood still, hands in front of her, ready to defend herself if she needed to.

Then Lucy felt arms wrapping around her from behind: they held her tight enough so that she couldn't turn around or retaliate. Surprisingly, she was calm. The reason she wasn't swearing or fighting back is because she knew who it was.

Nathaniel.

Lucy felt so at home in his arms, more at home than when she lived with her parents or now that she was living alone. His breath was warm against her neck and they stood in together in silence. Finally Lucy spoke up. "What are you doing?" She asked although she already seemed to know what Nathaniel's next words were. "Saying goodbye." He whispered softly. "Leaving so suddenly… where the fuck do you think you're going, huh?" Lucy asked harshly. That's when Nathaniel's grip on her loosened and she turned to face him. "To a place where you can't follow, Lucifer." Was his reply.

Lucy stared up at him; he seemed to be glowing, the only sort of light in the dark place they were in. Atop his head there floated a halo. Lucy reached to touch it and her hand began to burn the closer she got to it. Nathaniel stopped her hand and rubbed his fingers against her palm. "I want to go with you." Lucy whispered.

Nathaniel released her hand and shook his head. Then he began to laugh. "How silly. You _know_ you can't go with me." Still laughing, Nathaniel slowly backed away and the scenery behind him began to take shape, transforming into a beautiful green field adorned with flowers and trees. Lucy stretched out her hand, her fingers trembling as Nathaniel turned around and begun walking to the paradise behind him. Although she wanted to follow him Lucy stood in place, knowing that she couldn't go. After all, Lucy knew devils like her weren't allowed in heaven.

**~Break~**

A sharp pain made Lucy open her eyes wide and instinctively jump up. Her head collided with something and she fell back down. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, holding onto her head with her left hand and cradling her right wrist to her chest. "Lucy! Are you alright?" The familiar voice of Agatha worriedly asked as she ran towards her niece.

That's when Lucy realised that she had woken up from her sleep.

"Auntie?" Lucy inquired with crossed eyebrows. "Oh yeah. Sleepover…" She told herself as Agatha helped her up. Lucy cradled her right wrist close to her chest as she realised that she must've fallen on it somehow, causing the pain that made her wake up. Scanning the area she realised that when she jumped up, she hit her head on the table.

Great. Could she get any clumsier?

"Lucy – " "I'm fine." Lucy said, interrupting her auntie. "I just… never mind." She managed to get out. Agatha put an arm around her niece, who stiffened, not used to the affections of others. "I've made breakfast. Why don't you get cleaned up and come eat with me?" Agatha said softly. Lucy nodded and quickly made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

That dream freaked her out. What did it mean? Lucy knew she was a devil and Nathaniel was obviously an angel, halo and all.

What hurt Lucy the most was that Nathaniel was leaving her. He didn't imply that he was coming back either. A place she couldn't follow… why? Was it because she and Nathaniel were so different? That they wouldn't be able to get along? She wasn't welcome?

Lucy's head started to hurt, partly from the bump she received and partly from thinking too hard of her dream. Sighing, Lucy splashed face with water finding it somewhat difficult without the use of her right hand. That dream really rattled her and all through the day that she spent with her auntie it was on her mind.

**~Break~**

When the end of the day rolled around Agatha contemplated on staying another day. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Agatha asked. Lucy nodded. "I'll be fine." She said simply. Agatha took a breath and looked at her niece. "Alright. If you need anything give me a call." She said with a warm smile. She moved in to give her niece a loose hug. Lucy stood still and silently whispered a thank you in her auntie's ear. When Agatha broke the hug she said her goodbye and Lucy watched as she closed the front door behind her.

Sighing, Lucy walked aimlessly around her apartment before deciding to take a hot shower and call it an early night, although Lucy didn't know how she was going to sleep with the burning image of Nathaniel laughing at her in her head (she though alcohol was in order but Agatha had emptied all the bottles in the sink). She walked over to the bathroom, switched on the lights and twisted the water knobs. Stripping out of her sweaty clothes she stepped under the spray, willing it to wash not only her body but her thoughts.

Lucy didn't know how long she stayed under the water and only until she noticed her fingers were wrinkled did she decide to get out. She cursed again as she found it hard to get dressed and then she thought about her water bill, reminding herself that she was running low on cash. Damn it. She had to get a job.

But thanks to her broken wrist work was going to be hard to find.

Lucy sighed angrily as she dressed herself and wrapped a towel around her hair. She sat down on her bed, her body slightly sore. Checking the time (9:15pm) Lucy moved to switch her phone off when it suddenly buzzed in her hand. Frowning, she checked the caller ID.

"What is it?" Lucy greeted. "Is that any way to answer a phone Lucy?" Nathaniel's familiar voice rang through her ears. Lucy managed a small smile. "It's how I answer mine. You should get used to it." Lucy countered, leaning into her pillows. Nathaniel chuckled. "Of course. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Mm… I've been better. You?"  
"I'm fine. I'm at home now."  
"That's good."  
"Yeah."

There was a silence as the two contemplated on what to say next. Lucy bit her lip as she thought back to her dream. She was lucky she and Nathaniel were talking over the phone because she wouldn't know how to face him.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel finally said, breaking the silence. Lucy scoffed. "That again? I told you to forget about it." She replied. "I can't forget about just like that. I do have a good memory after all."  
"Compared to my lack of."  
"Admitting you have flaws? How brave of you Lucy."  
"Everyone has flaws, doofus. Take you for example. You're really annoying sometimes."  
"Ah, but not all the time."  
"Don't change my insult into a compliment!"  
"See that's _your_ flaw – you walk right into traps."  
"Well you're stuck up."  
"You're too sarcastic for your own good."  
"You're too persistent!"  
"You have a horrible fashion sense."

Lucy smiled as she and Nathaniel threw insults at each another, him laughing happily as they joked. This was the Nathaniel she knew, definitely not the one she saw in her dream, who seemed to laugh at her so evilly. Lucy realised how ironic it was that she thought of him as evil when he was depicted as a pure angel and she was the one taking on the role of the devil. Lucifer. Damn Amber, starting that horrible nickname.

"Listen, Lucy." Nathaniel spoke. "I want to treat you to dinner sometime this week." Lucy's ears perked up. "Dinner? I'm listening." She said. "We're not going to some fast food place. There's a nice restaurant a few minutes from Sweet Amoris. How does this Saturday sound?" Nathaniel asked. "Sounds good." Lucy replied. "Great. In that case, I'll pick you up around 6. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you then Lucy." Nathaniel said. "See ya."

Lucy hung up, staring at the blank screen of her phone before twisting it about in her hands. Dinner with Nathaniel huh? At a nice place too. Lucy shivered when she realised that it sounded like a date and wanted to punch herself for thinking so.

Sighing, Lucy decided she didn't want to think about Nathaniel anymore. She switched her phone off and lay down in her bed, shutting her eyes shut.

**~Break~**

In his room, Nathaniel's heart was racing. He always felt a rush when he spoke to Lucy; sometimes it was good, other times it was bad. He stared at his phone before putting it down and stretching, deciding that he would turn in early.

"Nathaniel, I'm coming it." Amber's voice called from behind his closed door. She opened it up and closed it behind her before moving to sit in Nathaniel's desk chair. She was quite as she looked around her brother's neat and organised room. His desk was cleared with a space for his laptop and a shelf for his books. He had pinned up notes reminding him of school events or homework due dates. On his wall was his school timetable, right next to his organised wardrobe so that he would see it when he got ready in the mornings.

"Do you need anything?" Nathaniel asked after a while. Amber was silent and then her eyes narrowed. "It's Lucy." She said. Nathaniel waited for his sister to continue. "I don't know why you haven't seen it yet, but she's totally not your type." Amber continued, frowning at her brother. "Excuse me?" Nathaniel asked. "I can see it Nathaniel. I know you like her." Amber said, crossing her arms.

Nathaniel chose his words carefully. "Amber, I do like Lucy. But not in the way you think. I've spent a lot of time with her so I've gotten used to her company. I like her, as a friend, nothing more." Nathaniel said swiftly. Amber shook her head and Nathaniel sighed There was silence between the siblings. "I'm not stupid Nathaniel." Amber said. "I know you like her and listen to me when I tell you she's not your type."  
"Since when have you actually cared about my life Amber?"  
"Since Lucifer walked into it."  
"Don't call her that. She doesn't like it."  
"Well she's not here, is she? Listen, father said he doesn't want you to stay around her. Even though Miss Principal wanted you to look over her you _have _to stay with her all the time."  
"I understand you and father's concerns but believe me; I don't like her in the way that you assume."

"_Why_ don't you just _listen_ to me?" Amber whined. "I'm looking out for you, you know." "Amber, there's a difference between looking out for someone and butting into someone's life." Nathaniel replied. "You always 'butt in' my life when it comes to Castiel!" Amber countered.

Nathaniel sighed angrily. "Amber, you coming in here and telling me to stay away from a girl is not looking out for me. If you don't like Lucy then you don't have to befriend her. When it comes to Castiel, I don't like him. But you do, and I acknowledge that. Do you see where I'm going with this? I don't prevent you from talking with him; the least you could do is the same for Lucy and I and believe me when I say there's nothing going on between us."  
"Nathaniel, _listen to me_ –"  
"Seriously Amber, I really don't want to hear anymore."  
"Just let me –"  
"Amber, enough!"

Amber's eyes went wide: Nathaniel rarely raised his voice, least of all at her. She abruptly stood from her chair, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine! Don't take my advice! It's not my fault if you end up as a punching bag!" She said. Instantly, she brought a hand to her mouth and Nathaniel's eyes went wide. Nathaniel stood from his seat on his bed and ran a hand through his golden hair. "I… I'm sorry." Amber whispered softly, looking away. "Get out." Was all Nathaniel said. Without a word Amber quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Nathaniel collapsed on his bed, his good mood lost. Why, _why_ couldn't his sister know when to stop? She didn't mean to say what she did but it still hit Nathaniel like a ton of bricks.

Sighing heavily, Nathaniel stood and moved to his cupboard to change. His hands hesitated at the top button of his shirt. He hated this part; taking off his clothes and being ashamed of the bruised body underneath. True, there weren't as many as there normally was (ironically thanks to his hospitalisation that prevented the formation of more) but the ones that where there, still fading away, stared up at him.

He hated the fact that this happened to him. Regularly too. Nathaniel had taken so many precautions to make sure no-one would see his body; wearing rash shirts at the beach, making sure he was the only one in the school change room before sport.

But Lucy saw, eradicating the prefect image Nathaniel had brought himself out to be, the perfect image he clung to. But she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone.

That prompted Nathaniel to wonder whether he could trust the girl.

The girl, that deny all he may, he definitely 'liked' more than a friend…

**A/N: Okay, there was chapter 11! I hope what I wrote doesn't sound to cliché. It is for a good cause because Lucy's dream did symbolise something (which I'll explain here):  
White room: Indicates a new beginning or fresh start.  
Black room: Waiting for something to happen or develop.  
Heaven: Desires to find perfect happiness.  
So there. Let your minds wander! ^^ As of this stage I don't know whether I'm going to bring Lucy's dream up in future chapters.  
Thank you again to my reviewers (new and old) ZorraVixen and GossipGirl! ^^**


	13. Chapter 12: Dinner

**A/N: Hello all! Here's the next chapter (still not posted as early as I'd have liked it to be -.-" But it's here!) As always, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12: Dinner **

Lucy took another look in the floor length mirror in her room. Saturday had arrived and Nathaniel would be here soon to pick her up for dinner. Lucy hadn't bothered to dress up, mainly looking for something she felt comfortable wearing. She didn't care about impressing anyone (and she was sure that she didn't own anything remotely dressy).

Lucy had also pushed out the dream she had had of Nathaniel, refusing to dwell on it any longer.

The April weather was a little chilly so Lucy had gone with long black jeans, a simple long-sleeved red top and low-top converse. She wore a black necklace that went down to her midsection and matching earrings. Her hair had been placed in a ponytail at the top of her head, leaving her side fringe free and tucked behind her ear. She had Nathaniel's jacket in hand so that she could return it to him when she saw him.

At 6pm sharp there was a tapping at the door and when Lucy opened it there was an ever punctual Nathaniel staring back. This was the first time Lucy had seen him since the hospital and she felt relief in the fact that he seemed to be okay. At a loss for words, she was internally thankful when he smiled at her and spoke first. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah." Lucy replied, switching off the lights and locking the door of her apartment.

"Here." Lucy threw Nathaniel's jacket at him. "Ah, thanks." He said, draping it over his arm. "If I had had it any longer it would be mine." Lucy joked, leading the way down the stairs of the building, Nathaniel shaking his head and smiling behind her.

The two exited the building and were met with a cold wind. Lucy hugged herself with her left arm, thankful that she had worn something long. Her right arm hung by her side and she tried not to move it, save for her wrist to start aching. It had been a little over a week since it had broken and the doctor said it would take up to a month to heal, more or less.

"Hey, you have a car?" Lucy asked as she eyed the silver Ford parked on the curb. "It's my mum's, I'm just borrowing it for tonight." Nathaniel said, reaching for the keys in his pocket. "Nice ride." Lucy mumbled as she opened the passenger side and got it. When Nathaniel started the car the radio switched on to a news channel and Lucy made a face.

An awkward silence filled the car as Nathaniel drove and Lucy decided to play around with the radio to have something to do. She switched to a music station and turned the volume knob higher as one of her favourite songs came on. "We're going to have to change it back when I drop you off." Nathaniel told Lucy, his eyes on the road. "But for now, I'm controlling the radio." Lucy said with a smug smile.

Then a thoughtful look crossed her face. Perhaps she should get some information on the rivalry between Castiel and Nathaniel if she said the right things… "Castiel lets me control the radio when I ride with him." Lucy said, looking through the corner of her calculating eyes at Nathaniel.

Sure enough Nathaniel seemed to tense up and his eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure he lets you because he gets something in return." Nathaniel mumbled absentmindedly. Realising what he said, Nathaniel began to blush and it was Lucy's turn to be surprised. "How… Did that fucker say something to you?" Lucy inquired. Nathaniel shook his head. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." He said. "No, I want to know how you found out. Does the whole school know? Am I going to be labelled as a slut now?" Lucy asked irritably, turning to look at Nathaniel who was still watching the road. "It's just that… I saw you two in the gym once." Nathaniel admitted. "I haven't told anyone anything of course." He added quickly.

Lucy crossed her arms as best she could. "Hm. That's okay then. It's not like I'm going anywhere further with Casitel." She mumbled. "So, you two aren't going out?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy scoffed. "No way. We only like the making out. Well, _he_ does. I'm not feeling it anymore." Lucy said with a bored expression. "Really?" Nathaniel asked.

Nathaniel was surprised when he felt relief that there was nothing huge going on between Lucy and Castiel.

"Yeah. He's too soft for me." Lucy told him. Nathaniel burst into laughter and Lucy whipped her head. "Hey! What's so funny? Why are you always laughing at me!?" She yelled. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Castiel is too _soft_ for you?" Nathaniel asked with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. I mean, I'm always taking control." Lucy said. "I want him to be a little more active but he just goes with the flow. Like seriously, if he's not man enough when we're making out how would a damn relationship between us work out? Hey, stop laughing!"

When Nathaniel calmed down he spoke up again. "It's just that you're really serious about this. Castiel takes pride in being a rebel and a hothead. He's stubborn and has a very strong demeanour. I find the fact that you're calling him soft when he's the complete opposite is hilarious." Nathaniel said, turning a corner. They were nearly at their destination. "You're really terrible sometimes Nathan." Lucy said. Now she was the one shaking her head, but she had a smug smile plastered on her face. "What happened between you and Castiel anyway?" She asked.

Nathaniel thought for a moment before confessing. "We used to be really close friends. As the years passed we grew apart. We both changed. He started making stupid decisions and refused to take my advice. He became legally independent as his parents aren't around because of their jobs and that just added fuel to the fire. He could start getting away with things at home and at school. We had a huge argument about a girl and since then we haven't been able to stand each other."

Lucy nodded and she suddenly saw herself and her parents. She had grown over the years too, into a person her parents hated, her friends loved and Lucy was content with. She didn't mind being herself but now that she had moved to Sweet Amoris and met Nathaniel she was questioning as to whether the person she was at the moment was really the person she wanted to be.

Lucy also wondered who the girl was that had Castiel and Nathaniel arguing.

Nathaniel shrugged as he pulled into the car park of a medium sized building, finding a parking space. He expertly parked the car and switched it off, turning to Lucy. "I don't know. I don't think about it too much. He's got a lot to apologise for." Nathaniel said, concluding the conversation before opening the door. "Hm." Lucy murmured to herself, opening her side of the car.

Lucy looked up at the building behind the car park. A large sign read 'Delizioso: Italian Restaurant.' "Delizioso…" Lucy said. "It's Italian for 'delicious.' Do you like Italian food?" Nathaniel asked, locking the car. "I'm not a picky eater. I like everything, Italian included." She said and the two made their way to front.

It was a classy restaurant, a decorated carpet led up to the front desk and the walls were adorned with paintings. After scanning the area, Lucy could tell that the paintings were inspired or copies Italian art and architecture. Lucy felt extremely underdressed as she saw many of the female guests in dresses, skirts and heels while she stood awkwardly in her jeans and converse. Nathaniel himself was dressed in his usual button up shirt, with a black tie rather than the blue one he always wore, and black pants. He looked very sophisticated compared to Lucy.

"How can I help you tonight?" The cashier at the desk asked with a smile. "I have a reservation under the name Nathaniel." Nathaniel replied politely. The cashier began typing things on a computer and smiled before motioning over for a waitress to lead Nathaniel and Lucy to a table for two near the back of the restaurant. The waitress' nametag read 'Hailey' and she placed two menus on the table before telling the two that she would be back soon to take their order.

"The Marinara pasta is really nice if you like seafood." Nathaniel said, opening his menu. Lucy read the description of mixed seafood cooked with garlic, chilli and tomato. "What are you going to have?" Lucy asked. "Grilled chicken mushroom. I haven't tried that one before." Nathaniel replied. "You come here a lot?" Lucy asked, resting her right arm on the table. "Yes, often. My mother can cook but prefers eating out." Nathaniel said, closing up his menu.

Soon after the waitress reappeared and took the order. "So, would that be all for food?" Hailey asked Nathaniel with a smile. "Yes, that's it." He replied, matching her smile. "Okay, and drinks?" Hailey asked. "Pepsi, for the both of us." Nathaniel replied. Hailey jotted down more things on her notepad and began to talk to Nathaniel, laughing and tossing her hair. Lucy looked back and forth between the two and scrunched up her nose. This waitress was being way too nice to Nathaniel, definitely on flirt mode. Lucy felt jealous. Hailey flicked her hair again. "Great choices. I'm sure you'll love it… what was your name?" She asked.

Oh, Lucy knew exactly what this chick was doing. Pulling the moves on a guy who was here with someone else. "Nathaniel. That's Lucy." Nathaniel replied, looking at Lucy. Lucy had to sigh at  
Nathaniel's innocence – he had no clue on what Hailey was doing. "Yeah. I'm Lucy." Lucy announced to the waitress while staring at her. Hailey's eyes seemed to narrow. "Pleasure." She said quickly. Hailey's eyes darted back to Nathaniel and Lucy thought that this was enough.

In a quick movement, Lucy reached out her left hand and grabbed Nathaniel's tie, stroking it up and down. "I really love this tie on you _Nate_." Lucy said, using his preferred nickname, drawing out the word. Nathaniel's eyes widened and his cheeks began to colour. Hailey took a sharp intake of breath. Lucy continued the act, pulling on Nathaniel's tie so that he was leaning towards her.

"Lucy!" He whispered harshly. "I mean, the blue tie you wear is nice, but this is just… _sexy_." Lucy said, ignoring his whisper. She turned to Hailey. "Doesn't it suit him really well, Hailey?" Lucy said politely. Hailey exhaled and quickly told the two that their meal will arrive shortly. When she had left Lucy released her grip on Nathaniel's tie.

"What was that?" He asked her as he adjusted his tie, staring at her in surprise. "That waitress was being rude. She was completely absorbed in you despite the fact that you're here with someone else. I just showed that bitch who the boss was." Lucy said while leaning back in her seat. She was used to this kind of behaviour – nearly all of her friends at the all-girls high school she had attend pulled the same moves on guys they thought were attractive. Lucy included.

Nathaniel's face was red and he shook his head. He was flustered thanks to Lucy's provocative actions and smooth voice. She had used his nickname and he loved how she said it. _Since when did I take notice of things like that?_ He thought. "I… I didn't even realise…" He said. "I know. That's why I did what I did." Lucy said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "You have to be careful, idiot. You really are too innocent. Someone can easily take advantage of you. You're lucky that someone hasn't already done so." She continued.

Nathaniel went silent and contemplated this. He was always doing things for people, signing notes, getting errands taken care of, transporting messages and items, practically running around like a headless chook. Amber was probably the worst, Nathaniel constantly being around ordered by his sister; driving her around, buying her things for her while she was out, getting her out of detentions... The list goes on. Nathaniel thought back to his childhood.

He had been a terrible older brother to Amber. While growing up, Amber was spoilt by her parents, who bought her practically everything she wanted, their little 'princess'. Her room was filled with ruffles and ribbons, teddy bears and the colour pink, looking like a doll house. While Nathaniel was loved by his parents, he was overshadowed by his sister, who was the epitome of their parents' affections.

This caused Nathaniel to grow envious of his sister, taking any opportunity to tease her or break her things. He usually pulled on her hair and got told off by his parents. By the time he had grown up, it was too late – Amber held grudges and their parents believed every word she said about her brother. She would lie about Nathaniel bullying her and as the years passed he lost the trust of his parents, his father especially.

Nathaniel had tried to be a better person. He brought home excellent grades and won the respect of his teachers and fellow peers. He had also tried to better himself as a brother, aiding his sister in whatever she needed. While their mother had seemed to notice this change, their father was different. Nathaniel's father was never happy with his son and it didn't help that Amber took advantage of their father's trust.

"Hey Nathan, food's here." Lucy said, breaking Nathaniel's thoughts. Hailey had arrived with two steaming plates of food, placing them in front of Nathaniel and Lucy. Lucy breathed in the smell of garlic, loving the aroma of her dish and the entire restaurant. It made her want to be able to cook, to make something that smells and tastes great. She wondered if Nathaniel would eat from her cooking one day…

Lucy abruptly shook that thought out of her head.

"Thanks." Nathaniel said with a smile to Hailey. Hailey glanced at Lucy, who had grabbed Nathaniel's hand from across the table and began rubbing her thumb up and down the smooth skin of his palm. Nathaniel looked down at their hands and blushed. "No worries." Hailey replied, throwing a fake smile at Lucy, who matched it with her own.

"Seriously, what would you do without me?" Lucy joked, picking up her fork. "This looks great." Nathaniel smiled and picked up his fork and knife. The two began to eat, chatting lightly about different topics. Lucy complained that she couldn't get a job and Nathaniel offered to help with a resume. Nathaniel sighed about the amount of work he had to do and Lucy 'advised' him to "stuff the work and do whatever the hell he wanted" (which had Nathaniel chuckling).

The night went smoothly and the two had a really good time. When it came to dessert, they split a panna cotta before Nathaniel paid (he refused to let Lucy pay a cent) and the two left the restaurant. "I…" Lucy frowned slightly and Nathaniel turned to her. Then Lucy smiled. "I had a great time." "I'm glad. I had a great time too." Nathaniel said to her.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they got into the car. Nathaniel started the car and Lucy began to fiddle around with the radio knob again. "I'm guessing I can't smoke in here?" Lucy said. "Not in a million years Lucy." Nathaniel replied. "Smoking a bad habit." He continued. "I know. It's also the reason why I'm going broke. Do you know how much cigarette packets cost?"  
"You should quit."  
"I plan to, I'm down to my last pack anyway."

Nathaniel was left alone with his thoughts as Lucy tapped along to the song playing on the radio. He really had a pleasant time with Lucy and was thinking that any more time spent together would have him falling for her. Every time Nathaniel thought about it, his heart raced and his mind was spent spinning. Is this what it was like to fall for someone? Nathaniel had no idea.

Amber was right about him liking Lucy. Of course, he had denied his sisters words. It wasn't falling head over heels for Lucy but the ever keen Nathaniel could tell that there was something there on his part. Something he'd never had experience in before. He thought that maybe he should ask Melody about it, considering she was a girl and his close friend. She could help him.

What had Nathaniel frightened was how Lucy was feeling about _him._ She had made him want to do things he would never do before; turn up the charm around someone to manipulate them for one. She made him_ feel_ things. He didn't know whether it was the hormones of a teenage boy, but when Nathaniel looked at Lucy, he wanted to touch her – touch her with gentle hands because he felt like she needed someone to comfort her. Although he didn't know anything about it, he wanted to show her love and break the hard exterior she build around herself to prevent others from seeing her weaknesses. He wanted brush Lucy's hair out of her eyes and stare into them. He wanted to run his fingers over her lips and see if they were soft.

He wanted to _kiss her_.

"Lucy." Nathaniel called, his eyes on the road. His heart was racing and he could feel his face burn up. "Hm?" Was Lucy's reply. Nathaniel cleared his throat. "What… what is it like to kiss someone?"

Maybe it was the feelings he was suddenly having, maybe it was the thought of Castiel and Lucy together: Nathaniel didn't know what prompted him to ask Lucy that question. He thought that Lucy would laugh at him but she was silent. He glanced at her and saw her eyebrows creased.

"What it's like, huh? Well, it feels… it feels nice." Lucy began. "I heard somewhere that kissing fuels your hormones, or some science shit like that, which is why it feels good. When you're in the moment it's like… like nothing else is there. It's just the two of you. It's exciting and fun and feels great." Nathaniel thought about this. "You haven't had your first kiss, have you Nathan?" Lucy asked.

Nathaniel thought to the girl he and Castiel had argued about. Deborah. They had almost kissed but there was nothing on Nathaniel's part – he didn't want to kiss his best friend's girlfriend. It just so happened that Castiel walked in at the scene and had saved Nathaniel from being kissed. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time for Castiel to walk in, because it looked like his best friend and his girlfriend were being intimate behind his back. It ruined their friendship.

"No, I haven't." Nathaniel said. Again, he thought Lucy was going to laugh but was surprised at the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Save your first kiss for someone special." Lucy said. "I didn't. I mean, I don't regret my first kiss: it was with an older guy and he knew what he was doing, believe me. But it wasn't anything special. I made out with him and that was it; there was nothing afterwards. He moved on to other girls so I moved on to other guys." Nathaniel pulled to the curb in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Someone special…" He echoed. "Yeah. Like, your girlfriend, or someone you can see yourself with in the long run." Nathaniel looked to Lucy who was scratching her head and blushing. "I didn't save mine. I kissed someone because everyone else was doing it and because I was being egged on by my friends." Lucy said. "If they were your friends they wouldn't have pressured you into it." Nathaniel pointed out.

Lucy froze. Her friends did bully her into things but it was okay because at the end of the day she had them. She would much rather have friends than be alone. "Whatever. I liked it, so it's all good." Lucy said quickly. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun, surprisingly." She said, turning to Nathaniel. He smirked. "Did you think I was going to bore you?" He said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Nathaniel took that opportunity to tease her a little and grabbed her long necklace. "This necklace looks great on you Lucy." He said. Lucy laughed. "Using my own moves against me? How unoriginal. Think of something better next time Nathan." She replied. Lucy opened the passenger door and made her way to her apartment, Nathaniel watching until she was safely in the vicinity of the building.

_Lucy's friends pressured her…_ Nathaniel thought, switching the radio station back to the news channel before starting to make his way home. _It's no wonder she's so… out-there. She says I can be easily taken advantage of, but it seems that she has been too._ Nathaniel realised that Lucy doing what she did in the restaurant was to protect him. She had most likely been in a similar situation.

Although she would never admit it, Lucy was looking out for him…

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. ^^ Thank you my reviewers (GossipGirl, ZorraVixen) and the people who've followed and favourited this story because that means you actually like, ahaha! That makes me happy! :D Suggestions/critiques are always welcome ^^ See you Friday!**


	14. Chapter 13: Secret Place

**A/N: Another late upload. I'm so sorry! This week has been quite hectic but the chapter is here all the same! **

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: the following week is going to be pretty busy for me so I will not be uploading this Monday or Friday. I'm so sorry! It's going to be tough for me to juggle this story in the upcoming week so I'll have to put this on hold for the moment. Uploading should resume NEXT Monday and continue as usual. So, I'll see you all then. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13: Secret Place**

School had resumed in the last few days of April and by May the entire school had heard about Lucy and Nathaniel being trapped in the storeroom. While the truth was out there it didn't stop rumours from spreading. Someone said that Nathaniel and Lucy were 'getting it on' in the storeroom when the door locked, someone else said that Lucy locked them in on purpose – the reality of what really happened was lost in the sea of lies.

Iris and a purple haired girl named Violette (who Lucy had seen around the gardening club) approached her on the matter. Iris told Lucy that she was very heroic and to ignore the gossip coming her way, while Violette nodded silently in agreement.

A girl named Peggy, who ran the school newsletter, shoved a microphone in Lucy's face and begged her to explain everything that happened. Lucy flipped her off and told her to mind her own business (she now assumed that Peggy had been the one to spread the especially nasty rumours).

Capucine, a girl who usually stayed clear of Lucy's path, also approached her. She actually didn't really say much about the matter with Nathaniel only that it Amber didn't really care (which struck Lucy as odd because Amber had hugged her really hard for saving her brother back at the hospital). Then she insulted Lucy about not joining to debating team to which Lucy threatened to beat her to a pulp. Capucine had ignored Lucy's threat and proceeded to tell her about things Lucy didn't care about – school clubs and upcoming events that needed students to help with before leaving to attend to some activity.

Rosalya, a very pretty girl who Lucy had spoken to a few times also approached her. "You're a modern day hero, girl." She joked. "Except you need to practise your flying skills!" Lucy had glared at the laughing girl who had then left after receiving a text from her boyfriend (who happened to be the clothing shop owner Leigh).

Lucy needed a break from everyone so she tried to look for a place to where she could be alone. On the way, she passed the classroom and two identical looking boys came out, nearly bumping into her. "Sorry!" One of the boys, who had black hair and was holding a handheld video game said. Lucy mumbled 'It's okay' and continued to walk when the other boy, who had bright blue hair and wore very colourful clothing, asked for her to wait up. "Do you think you could help us? We're looking for the student council room." He asked. Lucy sighed. "It's close by, I'm sure you'll find it by yourself." She replied.

The boys were quite attractive and despite their differences in eye colour, hair colour and choice of clothing, Lucy knew they were twins. "This is the fifth time we've gotten lost in the school." The black haired one said in a groan. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that blonde we saw lied to us." The blue haired one added, shrugging. Lucy thought for a moment. "Blonde… a blonde girl?" She inquired. The boys nodded and described the girl and Lucy narrowed her eyes when she recognised it matched Amber.

"If Amber's the one you're talking about then yeah, she lied to you." Lucy said. The boys sighed simultaneously and then looked at each other, which Lucy thought was very funny. "That bitch gets on my nerves. Anyway, I'll help you out. But just this once, understand?" Lucy gave in and the boys nodded happily and followed her to the student council room. The blue haired one introduced himself as Alexy and the black haired one introduced himself as Armin.

"Here." Lucy pointed to the door and the twins thanked her. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door wide to see Nathaniel writing up something. "Hey Nathan, new kids." Lucy said, pointing back at Armin and Alexy. Nathaniel raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I never thought I'd see you helping out." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up. It was your sister who had these two running around getting lost." She countered.

Nathaniel got up from his seat and introduced himself to Armin and Alexy. Lucy left the room and continued to find a secluded place, students randomly speaking to her as she made her way. It was a completely different feel from when Lucy first came to the school when all the students kept clear or stared at her from afar. Now they wouldn't leave her alone and Lucy was not used to this type of attention. She was being praised and warm smiles were given her way, something completely unfamiliar to her.

* * *

"Hey." Castiel greeted when he saw Lucy in the hallway later that day. "Everyone's talking about you and Nathaniel. I didn't know you were willing to jump out a freaking window for him." He said, a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice that Lucy happened to notice as he strode alongside her down the hallway. She sighed irritably. "I did not jump out of the window. I _fell_ out. Lysander saw it, didn't he tell you?"  
"Yeah, he did. Still, I can't believe you'd go so far for Nathaniel."  
"What was I going to do? Let him suffer until he ran out of air? I'm not heartless you know."  
"Why did you lock yourselves inside the storeroom anyway? If you wanted someone to have some fun with I'm always available and I'm much better than Nathaniel."

Lucy gave Castiel a look and explained once again how it was all an accident that she and Nathaniel were trapped. Castiel looked like he didn't believe her. "Please. Behind every accident there's purpose. If you're so insistent that it wasn't you then it was Nathaniel who planned it." Lucy looked at him. "You're an idiot. I was the one who knocked the door shut. Nathaniel didn't have the keys, how could he have planned something like this?" Castiel shrugged.

Instantly the regard Lucy held Castiel in had plummeted. "I thought you were better than talking shit about someone. I know you don't like Nathaniel but you're acting childish." Lucy said to him. Castiel moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "You're standing up for him?" Casitel asked her angrily. Lucy pushed him out of the way and continued walking until Castiel pulled on her arm, turning her to face him. "What's going on?" He asked, raising his voice.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "You're making no fucking sense Castiel. Go clear your head before talking to me again." Lucy said. Her strength surprised Castiel who was now flaring up with anger and grabbed her hand again. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He asked harshly. A small crowd had begun to form and the students were whispering amongst themselves. "Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't want to be the one you bitch to, especially about crazy theories that make no fucking sense. Now, you have three fucking seconds to let go of me or I'll be rearranging your fucking face!" Lucy shouting in warning.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel's voice had Castiel and Lucy whipping their heads. Nathaniel appeared from the crowd and taken in the situation. He took a sharp breath and stormed up to Castiel, grabbing his arm. "Let go." Nathaniel ordered, staring the redhead down until he released his grip on Lucy. Castiel scoffed. "You're fucking annoying when you're moody." He said to Lucy before storming off down the corridor. Nathaniel broke the crowd before turning to Lucy and asking if she was okay.

"I could've handled that myself." Lucy snapped at Nathaniel, ignoring his question. Nathaniel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I have no doubt that you could. What happened? I thought you two got along." He said. "There was bound to be a fight sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be over something so fucking stupid."  
"Language, Lucy."  
"I don't give a _flying fuck _about the language I use."  
"I can see that. Did he hurt you?"  
"Please. I wouldn't give him the chance to. He's just lucky he didn't grab onto my right arm or I would've punched him on the spot."  
"Again, I have no doubt about that…"  
"You know what? I don't feel like school anymore."  
"Lucy, don't leave the premises – "  
"Or you'll what? Give me detention?"  
"I'll have to."  
"Whatever. I don't fucking care."

With that Lucy turned on her heel and speed walked down the corridor, leaving Nathaniel shaking his head after her. "Wow. She's tough." A voice came from behind him. Nathaniel turned to see Armin and Alexy. "That's Lucy for you…" Nathaniel said with a sigh. "She's definitely something." Alexy said, elbowing his brother. Armin threw his twin a dirty look before his game buzzed and he became interested in what was happening on the screen.

Nathaniel looked down the corridor from which Lucy had disappeared from sight before turning back to Armin and Alexy. "Anyway I'm sorry. Did you need anything?"

* * *

Lucy wished she had something, anything, to rid her of her bad mood. She hadn't bought any cigarettes or alcohol thanks to her money situation and was craving both as a result. She had seen Castiel smoking as he left the school but she was not going to approach him considering she was still fuming over his words.

He'd been so rude to both her and Nathaniel.

While Lucy didn't give a fuck about what he had to say about her she felt her blood boil when he talked about Nathaniel.

All she knew that Nathaniel was definitely one of the sweetest and innocent boys she had ever met (probably the only one she had met, actually) and he didn't deserve what he's been put through. Lucy usually hated people like that, who were pushovers and did anything someone told them to. When it came to Nathaniel, she anger aright.

But she also felt pity.

Nathaniel could probably stand up for himself if he wasn't too damn innocent and nice. He managed to get rid of Castiel but Lucy had a sick feeling in her stomach that Castiel would not let it rest at that. Did Nathaniel even know how to throw a proper punch to defend himself? His hands were way to gentle to be able to curl up so tightly in a ball and deliver damage to someone.

Lucy found herself shaking her head at Nathaniel. He really was unlike any other boy she'd met. Most guys she knew were sarcastic like Castiel, or idiotic and dull. They swore and fought and said vulgar things in attempts to 'sweet talk' a girl. Nathaniel didn't do that. He wasn't like them. He was different.

Lucy thought that was the reason she was so drawn to Nathaniel – the boy she couldn't stand at the beginning of the year.

Lucy sighed and kicked the ground in front of her before looking up to the sky. The clouds were dark and there was a cool breeze blowing. Thinking that it would be the perfect opportunity to cool down Lucy made her way out the entrance of the school and walked around the little town of Sweet Amoris.

* * *

"Hey Nate, where are you going?" Melody asked Nathaniel when she saw him picking up his bag. It was lunchtime now and Melody's heart was racing because she was determined today was the day to tell Nathaniel, her childhood friend, her best friend, her _crush_, that she liked him. "Ah, I'm going out for a while." He replied in a low voice. Melody frowned. "Out? As in out of the school?" Then she lifted a hand to her mouth. "Nathaniel! You're skipping school?" She said in shock. Nathaniel put a finger to his lips. "We've only got one class after this and I've already told Mr Faraize that I've got student council duties so I won't be attending." He explained.

Melody's eyes creased in worry. "This is _her_ influence…" She mumbled, thinking about Lucy. "It's not going to be a regular thing, believe me. I do have one favour though." Nathaniel said. Melody waited for him to continue. "Please, make sure Amber doesn't find out." Melody paused before sighing. "Okay. I'll do my best." A smile appeared on Nathaniel's face and he embraced Melody. "Thanks Mel. I know I can count on you." Melody felt her cheeks burn up.

When Nathaniel left Melody slumped onto a table, heart racing. She had such a crush on Nathaniel it hurt her that he hadn't realised it by now. Nathaniel was smart but that was not limited to books and study, so why, _why,_ didn't he see that Melody had such strong feelings for him?

She would make sure that no-one found out about Nathaniel's truant, especially Amber. He never said anything but there was always such uncomfortable tension every time Nathaniel and his sister were together. Melody never pried because if Nathaniel wanted to talk about it with her, he'd have said something by now.

In any case, Melody sighed as her moment slipped away but took this as an opportunity to think of a better way to tell Nathaniel that she liked him.

* * *

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped into her phone. She had decided to go home after wandering around Sweet Amoris for a while, getting bored of the same scenery in the little town. She had passed the jewellery shop and took a look inside for lack of anything better to do. Lucy had been drawn to a beautiful silver ring and cursed at herself when she realised that all this looking was making her tempted to spend her cash. She had stormed out of the store (much to the owner's surprise) and was making her way home when Nathaniel called her.

"Hello to you too Lucy." Nathaniel said, ignoring her question. "Where are you?" He asked. Lucy scratched her head. "Why do you wanna know? If this is to drag me back to school believe me when I tell you I won't give you that chance."  
"I'm trembling with fear."  
"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?"  
"I'm not one for arguments but I know that telling someone to 'shut up' is a sign of loss and desperation."  
"Why don't you take your 'knowledge' and shove it up your –"  
"Lucy!"

Nathaniel was wondering why he even bothered to try and find Lucy if she was going to talk to him like this. That girl drove him up the wall. "Listen. Are you close to the park?" Nathaniel asked. "Why?" She countered. "Just tell me." Nathaniel asked irritably. "…Yes." Lucy replied. Nodding, Nathaniel made his way to the park which was only about a five minute walk from the school. "Good. I'll see you there." He said.

Nathaniel hung up and Lucy stared at her phone with a scowl on her face. Who did he think he was ordering her around like that? Shoving her phone in her pocket she turned and began to make her way to the park, wondering what the hell Nathaniel wanted and why he was out of school in the first place.

When she reached the park Lucy saw him straight away. The area was empty of people, with children at school and parents at home or work. There was a playground in the middle, surrounded by a sea of sand before the ground was green with natural grass that spread to the fence before the sidewalk took over. Nathaniel was sitting on a bench, water bottle in hand and he stood when he saw Lucy.

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms. "Lucy, you make me do things I've never done before." Nathaniel sighed. "Oh, _hell no_! If you get caught skipping it is _not_ my fault, understand?" Lucy threatened. "I won't get caught." Nathaniel said firmly. "I'm not taking you back to the school, either if that's what you're thinking." Lucy raised her eyebrows as Nathaniel grabbed her hand and began walking.

"You're upset, aren't you?" Nathaniel asked. "Upset? More like pissed off. Why do you care anyway?" Lucy replied. "Don't friends try to cheer each other up when they're sad? Or ticked off?" Nathaniel said with a smile. Lucy was glad Nathaniel didn't see her face because she was shocked.

While she took out her feelings with actions, Lucy was used to dealing with her inner thoughts by herself. She hadn't bothered to tell anyone about them, let alone expect them to comfort her. She had spent nights in her room contemplating on sending a message to one of her friends before biting her lip, changing her mind and throwing her phone somewhere in her room.

Right now, with Nathaniel saying that he wanted to 'cheer her up' (and the fact that he had skipped his last class to do so) meant a lot to Lucy. She let him guide her to a secluded spot in the park, hidden by bushes and flowers. Nathaniel sat on the ground, pulling Lucy down with him. "You're confusing me." Lucy said. Nathaniel chuckled. "Just wait. They'll be here soon." Lucy looked at him with a quizzing look before a soft 'meow' had her turning to the ground.

A small kitten had emerged from the bush and soon after more followed, many of them meowing and purring as they approached Nathaniel and Lucy. "What…" Lucy trailed off, looking at the different coloured kittens rubbing themselves on Nathaniel's crossed legs. "This is my secret place." Nathaniel said, a sparkle in his eyes. "When I'm feeling down or angry, this is where I go. I've got great company after all." Lucy smirked. "I didn't think you were one to get angry Nathan." Nathaniel chuckled. "It's mainly when you're involved Lucy."

Nathaniel was patting the head of a small grey kitten when he slowly lifted it off the ground and held it out to Lucy. Lucy stared into the eyes of the kitten and it meowed in her face. "She won't bite." Nathaniel said. Lucy lifted her hands, hesitating for a moment before taking the kitten from Nathaniel's grasp, their fingers brushing as the kitten was transferred. Its fur was soft and spotted and Lucy rubbed her fingers on the kittens back, unable to recall ever touching something so soft and smooth.

The other kittens had begun to climb on Nathaniel and he helped one of them sit on his shoulder and another one to sit on his head. Lucy had the grey kitten in her lap, slowly stroking its fur as she watched him become covered in kittens. Nathaniel thought Lucy was surprising gentle and he saw her hard exterior break when she smiled down at the grey kitten, eyes hinting laughter and joy.

Nathaniel loved seeing Lucy like this, with her walls reduced to rubble as she let her true emotions take over. He loved how her eyes seemed to soften and how her scowl was transformed into a sweet half-smile.

Nathaniel stuck his hand in the bushes and produced a double cat bowl, one he had stashed there a while ago. He uncapped the sealed water bottle and poured the liquid in the bowl. The kittens moved toward it, lapping up the water while Nathaniel and Lucy watched. The grey kitten in Lucy's lap stayed in a curled up ball, purring.

"They're cute." Lucy spoke up. Nathaniel nodded. "My mother has allergies so I can't keep one as a pet." He said before scrunching up his nose and sneezing. "Your whole family has allergies." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately." Nathaniel said with a sigh. Then he smiled up at Lucy. "Have you let off some steam?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess. I was really going to knock Castiel's head off back there." She said. "What were you two fighting about anyway?" Nathaniel asked. One of the kittens, a ginger coloured one with dark stripes, had left the bowl and nuzzled itself against Nathaniel's leg before climbing in his lap.

_You._ Lucy was tempted to say. _I was standing up for you, you idiot, because it seems like you can't do so yourself._ Lucy bit her lip before turning to Nathaniel and giving him a smirk. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She teased. No, she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She was just happy with teasing him for the moment.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes as Lucy chuckled darkly, petting the small kitten lightly. "What are you anyway Nathan? The male equivalent of 'the crazy cat lady'?" Lucy asked, teasing him again. "Wow Lucy. I'm surprised that the word 'equivalent' is present in your vocabulary. Isn't it quite big?" Nathaniel answered, a dark smile on his face.

"You're so fucking annoying Nathan."  
"According to you that's my specialty."  
"You're special all right. Crazy-cat man Nathan."  
"You're a failure of a superhero Lucy."  
"Hey! Don't forget I was the one who saved your ass!"  
"I don't think you'll give me the opportunity to forget, oh great hero."  
"…Idiot."  
"You like being called a hero right?"  
"…Shut up."  
"Heh…"  
"Stop laughing at me damn it!"

**A/N: Okay, as I said, there won't be an upload this Monday or Friday but everything should resume after that as normal! Thanks once again to the reviewers, followers and people who've favourited! :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Recollection

**A/N: I'M BACK GUYS! Thanks for sticking with my over a week long break. Everything should be as normal, so updates on Mondays and Fridays :) Okay, so there's a lot of dialogue, I'm sorry if it bores you. This chapter is focused on Lucy's past. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Recollection**

Lunchtime was always a welcomed break for both students and teachers. Lunchtimes on Fridays? Even better. It was the end of the second school week and lunchtime was one step closer to the freedom of the weekend ahead. As soon as the bell rang to signify the end of class the students would rush out of the classroom and head off to their favourite areas. Teachers would sigh with relief as they walked to the lounge, ready for a strong drink of coffee and lively chat with their co-workers.

Sweet Amoris had a cafeteria-like lunchroom, with tables, Wi-Fi and a canteen. It was quite large and had long windows that gave a clear view of the garden outside. A trio of girls sat at the back of the lunchroom on one of the tables close to the windows.

"So Amber," Li spoke up after applying another layer of lip balm. She looked at her blonde best friend who had just finished talking to Charlotte about this 'great nail salon out of town' and was sipping on a banana smoothie. Amber looked at her. "Have you looked further into the sitch with Lucifer and Nathaniel? What's going on?" She asked.

Amber scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hopefully nothing. If my brother knows what's good for him he'd just ignore that whore." Amber replied. "But even if he ignored her it's not like she'll be broken about it. She has made friends with Lysander and Castiel after all." Charlotte spoke up, sipping her smoothie. "Castiel… I can't believe him…" Amber trailed off sadly. "I've had a crush on him for so long and he's never returned my feelings. _Never._ Little Lucifer comes into his life barely 4 months and she's _all _he can think about."

Charlotte nodded. "I've seen the way he looks at her. She doesn't realise it because she's kind of… out of it, I guess." She spoke up. Li nodded. "I'm surprised when I see her like that, thinking or whatever. Do you even think she has a brain?" Li said, causing Charlotte to snicker. Amber smiled at her best friends' attempts to cheer her up.

It was at that moment when the double doors of the lunchroom opened and in walked Lucy. May brought about chilly weather in preparation to Winter but that didn't stop Lucy from sticking with shorts or a low V-neck top. "Speak of the devil…" Amber mumbled as she watched Lucy walk in, hands in the pockets of her jacket as he scanned the place for an empty table. When she spotted one she walked over, ignoring the catcalls from the males around her and sat, whipping her phone out.

"Are you still going on with that plan?" Charlotte turned to ask Amber, breaking her from her observations. "Yeah but I have a terrible feeling it won't work. Lucy despises me and the feeling is mutual." Amber replied to her friend's question. "Now don't get me wrong girls – I'm grateful that she saved my brother even though there are times I can barely stand him." Amber said, looking at her friends.

"It's the perfect opportunity to get close to her. I need to know what's going on between Lucifer and Nathaniel. While I'm at it, I might as well try to use her to get to Cas. It's all win-win for me. That's _if_ she decides to give me a chance, which I highly doubt." Amber finished.

Li nodded. "Whatever happens we'll be supporting you. Just make sure you give us the dirt on her." She said with a wink. "But of course! Honestly, what would I do without you two?" Amber assured her friends, reaching out for their hands and squeezing them before the three stood and left the lunchroom.

Little did they know that the new students, Armin and Alexy, were sitting on the table beside the girls, along with their new friend Lysander. "She's terrible." Alexy muttered, Armin bobbing his head in agreement. "And highly unsubtle." Lysander added.

The three didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation but their proximity to that table and the fact that Amber and her friends didn't bother with keeping their voices down made it inevitable that they would hear something. Lucy, the subject matter of the girls' conversation, was completely oblivious to this, sitting on her own across the lunchroom.

Lysander sighed and placed a hand on his chin, his mismatched eyes glimmering. "Should we tell her? I consider her a close acquaintance and I don't want her getting hurt, especially by someone as malicious as Amber." He asked the twins.

The brothers looked at each other. "I guess we should, but would she believe us?" Alexy asked. "… I'm not too sure." Lysander replied. "I think she'll figure it out." Armin said, leaning in his chair. "She told us she hated Amber so there's no way she'll let her guard down. How about we leave it for a few days and see what happens? If they get all close, we'll drop a hint." He suggested. Lysander nodded. "That sounds okay." He said. "Yep. All this waiting makes me feel like a camper1 though…" Armin said, making a face.

Lysander and Alexy exchanged a glance and Alexy rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you got that idea from a game or something?" He asked his twin. A grin broke out on Armin's face. "Sometimes the best battle strategy is to wait it out before going on the offensive." He said. Alexy shook his head at his brother and turned to smiling Lysander. "After a few days of listening to this –" Alexy told him, pointing a finger at his twin. "Your smiles will become groans, Lysander."

* * *

"Another fucking assignment?" Lucy asked angrily as she stared at the crumpled paper in her hands and she and Nathaniel exited the school over the sound of the final bell. "This is a school Lucy. A good one at that. Did you honestly think there'd only be one assignment for the entire year? Weren't you listening when Mr Faraize explained there'd be one for each term?" Nathaniel asked with a smile, scanning the paper in front of him. _Changing timeframes: To Kill A Mockingbird. _Nathaniel had read the book and watched the film so this would be easy for him.

When he looked at Lucy's scrunched up face he guessed that she didn't even know anything about the classic. "Is this like hunting or something?" She asked. "Killing birds?" Nathaniel chuckled and Lucy threw him a look. "No, it's not. It focuses on racial discrimination." He explained. "I won't spoil it for you." Lucy scoffed. "It's not like I'm going to read it. Just tell me." She said. "Be patient. We'll watch the film in class anyway. By now we should've watched it anyway but Mr Faraize was sick and we didn't get the sheet until now." Nathaniel told her, folding the paper in half and placing it carefully in his bag. "Great. With everyone watching the TV I can get in some snooze time." Lucy said. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Lucy!" A squeal came from behind the two. Lucy turned around and groaned as she was faced with the blonde-haired girl. "What do _you_ want?" Amber smiled up at Lucy and flicked her hair. "Wanna hang?" She asked with a smile. Lucy made a face. "Please. That's the last thing I want to do." She told her. "No, come on, let's shop!" Amber insisted, grabbing Lucy's right arm. "Oi, let the fuck go!" Lucy said as her eyebrows creased. Her wrist still hurt. "Amber, please be careful." Nathaniel warned his sister who released Lucy's arm. "Lucy, I've got to thank you for saving my brother!" Amber told the girl. "So come on! We'll hang out together and I'll shout you lunch!"

Both Nathaniel and Lucy raised their eyebrows at this. Since when did Amber care about Nathaniel anyway? From their 'conversation' in Nathaniel's room, he thought she didn't really care what happens to him. He saw Lucy narrow her eyes and could tell that she didn't trust what Amber was up to. "Why don't you leave and hang out with the other two? I have no time for you?" Lucy said firmly. Amber pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to be nice." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

"What the fuck is wrong with your sister?" Lucy asked Nathaniel, a hand on her right wrist as she cradled it to her chest. Nathaniel sighed. "I'm not sure. She's acting weird. Anyway, I want you to tell me what happened when you went looking for a job." Nathaniel told her and the two walked out of the school and headed to the park, their secret place.

Lucy made a face. "It went exactly how I thought it would – terrible." She said. Nathaniel made a worried look. "What happened?" He asked again.

Sighing, Lucy began her tale. "Well, I went to the Dollar Store and some old man bumped into me. I swore at him and we had a little argument. Then I found out that he was the owner…"  
"Lucy! You _swore_ at the owner!?"  
"Look, I didn't know he owned the damn store!"  
"You shouldn't be swearing at strangers in the first place. Accidents happen. In addition, you've been here for nearly 4 months and you still didn't know he was the one who owned it?"  
"I don't take notice of stuff like that."  
"Your people skills are terrible Lucy…"

Lucy gave Nathaniel a look that had Nathaniel stifling a laugh – her actions were so comical."Shut up Nathan. Anyway, I left the Dollar Store and went to the Clothes Shop but Leigh said he wasn't looking for help."

"Hmm… It is a small store I guess. Three people are enough to run it."  
"Three? Isn't it just Rosalya and Leigh who work there?"  
"No, Lysander works there too. He's Leigh's brother after all."  
"… What?"  
"Lysander is Leigh's brother."  
"… I didn't know that."  
"Again Lucy, how long have you been living in Sweet Amoris?"  
"Again Nathan, shut up."

The two reached the park and Nathaniel led the way to the kitten spot. Lucy collapsed in the grass and soon enough her new feline friends appeared. "If we had positions at the jewellery store I would've convinced my boss to give you a chance." Nathaniel mused as he sat opposite Lucy who was petting the grey kitten that had crawled up in her lap. It seemed to take a liking to her. "Okay, so what happened with the bank?" He asked. Lucy bit her lip before she answered.

"…I didn't bother with the bank."  
"Eh? Why?"  
"I don't stand a fucking chance there. They'd throw me out after the first day."  
"You don't know that for sure Lucy."  
"Yes I do."  
"Lucy, the position can be filled at any time. All you have to do is sit behind a counter and work with the computer for a few hours and that's it."  
"And I have to deal with people, and you know I can't do that."  
"You need a job Lucy and this is the perfect opportunity."  
"I know."  
"If you want I can come with you."  
"No. I'll do it myself."  
"In that case I'm going to call you and make sure you go."  
"What are you? My mother?"  
"I'm your friend Lucy. This is what friends do."

Lucy turned from Nathaniel who was watching her closely for a reaction, hoping that she'd smile or blush or something. But Lucy remained expressionless and Nathaniel felt a pang of disappointment. "You're different than my other friends." Lucy said.

Nathaniel had heard about these 'friends' of Lucy and he was interested in what they did to influence Lucy so that she became the hard shell she was today. He would probably regret it later but he pried anyway, hoping that if he had enough skill he might be able to learn something new about Lucy.

"These 'other friends' you had didn't sound like good ones to me." Nathaniel told her. Lucy's head snapped to look at the boy. "Now you sound like my parents. It's none of your fucking business." Lucy snapped at Nathaniel, scaring a white kitten that had walked close to her. The kitten stood still before hurrying over to Nathaniel and climbing in his lap.

"Calm down. You're getting very defensive." Nathaniel said softly. "I'm getting sick and tired of literally _everyone_ telling me my friends aren't good people." She said. "You, my parents, my auntie, my teachers, _the entire fucking world._" Nathaniel absentmindedly helped a kitten onto his shoulder. He watched Lucy's petting of the grey kitten become faster. "Lucy, you're smart." He paused and saw Lucy's eyes widen and she turned away again. "If there are so many people telling you that those people aren't the best of friends, there must be some truth in them." He said, analysing Lucy.

Nathaniel was always a fan of detective and crime novels thus he grew up with an open mind, knowing that there were more sides to every story. He became smart enough to distinguish between lies and reality, a sixth sense that made him _know_ when things weren't right or when someone was hiding something. Lucy was acting exactly like a suspect involved in a crime, refusing to confess truthfully, avoiding his eyes, actions becoming rushed (the poor grey kitten was too scared to move as it was violently petted).

Lucy refused to look into Nathaniel's eyes. "You don't know anything about them!" She hissed. "They taught me how to be happy, they taught me there was more to life then exams and study. Most importantly, they were always there for me. Yeah, sure, they weren't always nice but they were still there! They… They…"

Lucy stopped talking and looked down, her hand froze and the grey kitten took that moment to escape from her lap. "You're right…" She said softly, clenching her hand shut. Nathaniel looked at her with kind eyes, silently urging her to go on. "Since I came to Sweet Amoris I've had a lot of time to think. I… I know they were the wrong crowd to hang with but I just… I didn't want to be alone again." Lucy paused before swallowing and frowning at Nathaniel. "If you say a fucking word about what I'm going to tell you to anyone you will be _very_ sorry, do you understand?" She threatened. "You have my word." Nathaniel assured her. Lucy stared at him for a while before sighing and recounting the moments of her life.

"Rob and Brittney were my first friends. I sat in their spot at lunch on purpose so that I could speak to someone other than that fly Kentin, because he was a fucking stalker. Still is. Anyway, they took me under their wing." Lucy paused. "We were in Year 7. Brit and I were 12 but Rob was 13. They used to sneak alcohol from their parents' fridge and drink in some alleyway by the school. They used to smoke too, and I… I didn't want them to kick me out of the group so I just smoked and drank with them." Nathaniel raised his eyebrows. "Hard-hat Lucy giving into peer pressure?" He questioned. Lucy abused him with swear words before continuing her story.

"So, my grades began to drop and Brit, Rob and I got caught. Our parents found out. Mum and dad was so pissed and decided to move me to an all-girls school. That's where I met my other friends: Katie, Jessica, Eve and Deborah." Nathaniel tensed. "Deb… Deborah?" He repeated. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. She dropped out in year 9 and I haven't heard from her since."

_Deborah…_ Nathaniel felt his blood boil by thinking of her name. It couldn't be the same Deborah who had been with Castiel right? There were millions of Deborah's in the world. But there was something nibbling the back of his mind: _Deborah had dropped out of an all-girls high school._ Nathaniel couldn't remember the year though. He'd have to ask Castiel to confirm his suspicions but he had _no plans whatsoever_ to speak to him, especially on the topic of his ex-girlfriend.

If Lucy was talking about the same Deborah he knew, then Nathaniel could understand why Lucy was the way she was. Now that he thought about it, he saw striking similarities – they dressed the same, they flirted excessively, they smoked, they drank, they swore… Oh, Nathaniel had no doubt that Lucy was _definitely_ influenced by Deborah.

"Oi, are you listening? I'm not going to repeat myself!" Lucy told Nathaniel. "Sorry. Go on." He said. Lucy cleared her throat. "So, long story short, my parents thought that moving me to a girl's school would solve all their problems. I'd make nicer friends and become the good little girl they knew and loved. But there was no way I was going to make friends by being that girl."

Lucy paused again. "You don't know what a girls' high school is like Nathan: It's like a fucking jungle. You walk by a girl and you hear her bitching about her best friend behind her back but when they saw each other they squealed and hugged, acting like everything was fine between them. They were worse than that damn Peggy at our school – rumours would spread like that!" Lucy clicked her fingers. "If you weren't strong, you'd be ripped apart. I couldn't go back to being that girl – the smart, antisocial, good girl. What was the point of doing well if you didn't haver friends? If you were alone all the fucking time?"

Nathaniel laced his fingers and Lucy continued. "The years at that high school were wild. All I remember is smoking a lot of fucking weed with Katie before I realised that she wanted to use me as a scapegoat in case she got caught, drinking a hell lotta alcohol with Jess who liked to experiment on what happened when I got totally wasted and becoming Eve's bodyguard, abusing the life out of anyone she didn't like." Lucy paused and clenched her jaw shut, wondering if she was doing the right thing by telling this to Nathaniel. She told him she wouldn't pry on his personal life even though she was itching to ask, but hoped that he would confide in her what was going on when he was ready.

"What… what about Deborah?" Nathaniel asked. He could see that these memories were cutting deep into Lucy but he couldn't help but inquire. He _had_ to know. The more he heard about these girls increased his dislike of them and he felt himself wanting to stand up for Lucy, to hold her tight and defend her. She had been strong for too long that she was going to break if she didn't let out some steam.

"Deborah? Oh, that bitch… She was like the ringleader of our group before she dropped out to start some music career. Deborah… she was the one who dragged me along to those parties during the night and who dared me to kiss that guy. She watched me like a hawk and always threatened to kick me out if I didn't act like one of them. She told me to learn from her, to do like she did. She was always flirting around with guys even though she had a boyfriend. She didn't even love him." Nathaniel tensed up, remembering Castiel and Deborah.

"I've tried to forget about Deborah. I never really liked her, I just listened to her because I wanted friends." Lucy concluded, looking up at Nathaniel with narrow eyes. "If you _dare_ say one fucking word about what I told you…" "I won't say anything." Nathaniel said again. He moved forward and held out his hand. Confused, Lucy stared for a while before reaching out. Nathaniel linked his pinky finger into hers and squeezed tight. "I promise." He whispered.

Lucy felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she also squeezed her pinky finger around Nathaniel's. "Good." She replied in a shaky voice. She knew Nathaniel wouldn't tell – he was a good person. "Lucy… I'm going to hug you now." He said. When Lucy didn't protest, he moved closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his shoulder before wrapping his other arm around her front, holding her close.

She needed this. Lucy felt herself needing this comfort and she was so thankful that she had Nathaniel here. She thought it was funny – the first time she saw Nathaniel she didn't like him.

Now, she didn't think she could live without him.

Lost in the moment, neither Nathaniel nor Lucy realised that a familiar red-head was hiding in the bushes, silent as a mouse, listening to every word.

**A/N: Okay, so I had to make Lucy seem a little different so that her past could get across and so she and Nate could bond :3**

**Thank you to those who reviewed (The Writers Dilemma, ZorraVixen and guest GG), favourited and followed! See you all Friday! ^^**

**1**** Couldn't help but add some gamer lingo here. Armin and I just get along so well xD Basically a camper is mainly used in gun games and is someone who hides and waits for an enemy to be in sight before shooting them. This usually causes the victim to yell and scream "BLOODY CAMPERS!" So yeah. Haha.**


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Funny thing is, I thought of this chapter after I wrote the original version so I had to type it up quickly so it could be posted on time. I personally like how it turned out. Okay, don't kill me but I honestly feel like I've made Castiel so evil in this story. I love him, I really do. But I dunno, that's sort of how it turned out. I feel he's a little out of character (OOC) in this chapter but I'm not sure, so if you could review and tell me that would be great. Forgive me T-T I really do want to improve (that, and I have mixed feelings about OOC stoies/pairings). **

**And just a friendly reminder that I do not own My Candy Love or its characters, nor do I own Katy Perry's song ET featuring Kanye West, which will appear in this chapter.**

… I've probably confused you now. How Nathaniel, an OOC Castiel and the song ET fit in to this chapter? You'll just have to read and see :) 

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

Sweet Amoris High School was empty.

The familiar sound of students laughing and teachers chatting were gone as they had left for the day. Classroom doors were locked and the lights were switched off, adding an eerie feel to the usually lively school.

Alone at the top of the building was Castiel, smoking a cigarette while watching the city below him. He and Lucy had been up here earlier in the day and for once the two of them were silent at the same time. There were no sarcastic remarks or physical activity – just silence. A comfortable silence, thankfully. When Castiel had offered her a smoke Lucy had eyed it eagerly before declining and shortly after leaving.

Castiel had been alone for hours, skipping his last class to be so. He had brought his acoustic guitar with him and was strumming softly to a song he and Lysander had written, all while thinking to himself. Castiel had been so tempted to ask Lucy about what she had told Nathaniel in the park, but he wasn't meant to know this secret. He wasn't meant to find out that she knew Deborah.

There was no mistaking it was the same one. No physical descriptions had been thrown around but Castiel just knew it was _her._ His ex-girlfriend who he met at a concert. There were both the same age, both in the same year, and both loved music. "I'm going to be a famous musician you know." Deborah had told Castiel, stroking his arm. "I dropped out of school to do so." Castiel had smirked at her. "Sounds like the life." He told her. Then they kissed. A lot.

Castiel shuddered upon thinking about Deborah. She was partially the reason he had decided to stay back.

He had to speak to Nathaniel about her.

Taking one final drag Castiel released the cigarette from his fingers and stomped it out with his foot before packing his guitar up in his case and heading back into the school. He locked the door with his stolen set of keys and quickly walked down the staircase that led to the student council room. When he reached the door he knocked loudly.

Inside the room, Nathaniel jumped at the noise. He didn't know many people who stayed back like he did, save for some teachers. The knock came again, louder. "Hold on a sec." Nathaniel called as he stood from his work. He was surprised and immediately on the defensive when he was met with Castiel's stare.

"Castiel?" Nathaniel frowned. "What are you doing here?" Castiel shoved past him into the room and let down his guitar case. Just looking at Nathaniel made his blood boil. "I've got something I want to talk about." Castiel told Nathaniel coldly, turning to him. "I'm assuming it's not about the absentee notes you owe?" Nathaniel said absentmindedly, rolling his eyes. Castiel crossed his arms. "I want to talk about Deborah." He stated.

Nathaniel tensed up as he usually did when something made him uncomfortable. "Have you finally realised that what happened that day wasn't my fault?" Nathaniel asked with false hope. Castiel thought back to that time.

Nathaniel was his best friend and the two were walking through the stores in Sweet Amoris when Deborah appeared. They walked off to a secluded spot beside an alleyway and the three sat on the floor, awkwardly trying to keep up conversation. Castiel remembered the air between them had been so thick thanks to Deborah and Nathaniel staring daggers at each other. Nathaniel had warned him – he told Castiel he didn't trust Deborah, he didn't like her, but Castiel wouldn't listen; his love for her blinded him.

Castiel had hoped that the two would get along but it wasn't working. Deborah was smiling evilly at Nathaniel, who returned her smiles with glares. "What's up with you two?" Castiel asked, blowing out a ring of smoke. "Cas, do you think you could go grab a snack?" Deborah had cooed, drawing circles on Castiels chest. Castiel nodded and stood up, stamping his cigarette and informing the two he'd be back soon.

Deborah and Nathaniel were alone and silent for a while and Nathaniel leaned on the wall of the building behind him. He wished he wasn't sitting here with Deborah. Nathaniel hated her company and personality, the fact that she seemed to check out every other guy when Castiel wasn't looking, the way she ordered him around.

"Thought he'd never leave." Deborah finally said. Nathaniel looked at the brown haired girl who flicked her hair. She was wearing a low cut tank top that clearly allowed her butterfly tattoos show and long ripped jeans. "What do you mean?" Nathaniel asked. "Three's a crowd, right?" Deborah said with a smile, winking a brown coloured eye at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel turned away. "Castiel is your boyfriend." He felt the need to remind her. "I know, and an attractive one at that." Deborah chuckled. Then she looked at Nathaniel and inched forward. "_You're_ kinda attractive too, you know." She said. Nathaniel sighed and looked away again, failing to notice that Deborah had shifted her position and was now sitting closer.

"Would you stop? You shouldn't be saying things like that." Nathaniel snapped, turning back to face her. Deborah chuckled. "Don't you like being complimented?" She smiled, moving closer. "Get away from me please. You're too close." Nathaniel replied. _I'm going to leave._ He decided.

As Nathaniel began to stand up Deborah moved quickly and sat on his legs. "What are you doing?" Nathaniel hissed. "Get off!" Deborah chuckled again and she moved forward to grab Nathaniels' wrist. "Say the magic word and I'll consider it!" She said with a laugh. Nathaniel was stronger than her and wrestled his hands out of her grip, pushing her off him, which angered Deborah. "I just want to have some fun…" She said with a pout. "I don't like you Deborah." Nathaniel hissed, moving to get up again.

Deborah made a face and the reached for Nathaniel's wrists, yanking them forward before pinning them on the wall behind him, pushing herself to sit on his lap, trapping him. "What are you doing!?" Nathaniel asked in a panic as Deborah inched closer and closer to his mouth. His face felt hot at the intimacy of the situation and he felt paralysed. "Maybe you'll like me no-ow." Deborah said in a sing song voice. "Stop!" Nathaniel shouted at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nathaniel and Deborah whipped their heads and found Castiel striding towards them. Nathaniel and Deborah. Together. Behind his back.

Needless to say he returned to a sight he didn't want to see.

Deborah quickly removed herself from Nathaniel, who was yanked to his feet. Castiel balled his fists in Nathaniel's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "_What the fuck do you think you're doing!?_" He yelled in Nathaniel's face. Deborah crossed her arms. "Cas honey, calm down – " "Shut it Deborah!" Castiel interrupted her before returning his attention to Nathaniel. "How _dare _you!" He yelled, slamming Nathaniel on the wall. "Castiel! Stop! You've got this all wrong!" Nathaniel pushed Castiel off him.

That's when the two began to brawl in the street, Deborah watching on with an amused. "Don't fight over little 'ol me guys." She said in a light tone, not actually meaning it. When she grew bored she attempted to drag Castiel away. That's when he broke up with her and stormed off. He hadn't seen her since.

"Well?" Nathaniel prompted, shaking Castiel from his thoughts. Castiel narrowed his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned I saw what I saw – and that was you all over my girl." Castiel said stubbornly, although in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't true. Deborah was the one on top of Nathaniel, and she was definitely crazy enough to, say, attempt to make out with her boyfriend's best friend for her own amusement.

Nathaniel put a hand on his head and sighed. "Unless you're here to apologise for wrongfully blaming me, I don't want to hear another word about the matter." He said, eyes darting to the door, willing Castiel to leave him alone. Castiel knew blaming Nathaniel had gone for far enough, but he felt like he couldn't stand down against the boy who was now his rival. "I think you'll want to listen to what I have to say." Castiel told Nathaniel. "I heard you and Lucy talking in the park." Nathaniel's eyes widened. "_What?_ That was private!" He exclaimed in shock.

Castiel ignored this. "I hold the cards here Nathaniel – I can easily mouth off to Lucy that you told me every little word of your conversation. There goes your friendship." He said casually. "Don't you dare!" Nathaniel shouted with worry. Castiel leaned back on the table before speaking again. "Just do one thing for me and my lips are sealed – help me win her over."

Nathaniel was silent and he felt his heart pump faster. _No._ He thought. _No way._ "Her… Lucy?" Nathaniel asked softly. Castiel nodded. "Yep. I like her. A lot. A hella lot more than I liked Deborah." Castiel confessed. Nathaniel felt rage building up, like a caged animal about to be released. "I'm not doing that." He said firmly. "And why not? Do this and I'll forgive you about the whole Deborah thing and I won't say anything to Lucy." Castiel said.

"You're being unreasonable. You _know_ that what happened with Deborah was not my fault. I don't know why you keep blaming me and I don't need your forgiveness. As for Lucy, you will not say a word about what you heard. That was a confidential conversation and if she finds out you knew I'm not going to be the only one losing her friendship." Nathaniel told Castiel. He was angry now, hating the feeling of being in a situation that left him at a disadvantage.

This also angered Castiel. Little Nathaniel standing up against him? A challenge if he ever saw one. "There's my offer, take it or lose it!" Castiel shouted, balling up his fist in front of him. "You're terrible and childish!" Nathaniel shouted back.

Neither of them could help what happened next. For so long they had bottled up their hatred to each other, spilling some of it with sharp words before sealing it up again. But now, with talks of Deborah, whom they both disliked and Lucy, who they both _liked_, combined with the heat of the moment, it was inevitable that the two would clash. One moment they were both standing on opposite sides of the room and the next they were in the middle, fighting.

Castiel managed to clip Nathaniel in the jaw and he reeled back from the shock. But Nathaniel wasn't going to let this moment to let some of his anger go, even though he knew that Castiel was definitely stronger than he was. Nathaniel lunged forward and grabbed Castiel by the front of his jacket, throwing him out of the room. Castiel landed with an "Ooft!" on the corridor floor and Nathaniel followed him out.

Growling, Castiel kicked Nathaniel in the shin. He yelped and fell to the ground. Castiel got up first and lifted Nathaniel by the back of his shirt, slamming him against the lockers. Nathaniel winced at the already healing bruises inflicted by his father that still ached when touched. "I've never seen you this angry." Castiel grumbled, raising a fist. "Because I have something I'm fighting for." Nathaniel hissed back, getting ready to block Castiel's attack.

Castiel's fist flew forward and Nathaniel caught it in his hand, failing to notice Castiel's other fist make contact with his stomach. Nathaniel coughed and threw a punch of his own, hitting his rival on the forehead. "What exactly are you fighting for, _Mr President?_" Castiel asked sarcastically, slamming Nathaniel down on the lockers again, readying his fist for another attack. "For _her!_ For Lucy! _I love her_!" Nathaniel shouted without thinking. Castiel froze and Nathaniel took that opportunity to push him away. Castiel fell on the ground and looked up at Nathaniel whose knees gave way.

Both boys were panting heavily, Nathaniel clutching his stomach and Castiel gingerly touched his forehead. "You… you love her?" Castiel repeated. Nathaniel swallowed and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah… I do." He said breathlessly. This was the first time he admitted his love for Lucy out loud and it surprised him just as much as Castiel.

They were silent for a while before Castiel coughed and got to his feet. Nathaniel didn't know whether to expect another beating. But a hand was thrust in his face and Nathaniel stared up at the red-haired boy. Hesitantly, Nathaniel took Castiel's hand, who helped him to his feet.

"I… I'm sorry Nathaniel." Castiel muttered, looking away. "It's okay." Nathaniel replied although he wasn't sure what Castiel was sorry about. Castiel sighed. "I believe you. About Deborah. I always have. She was trouble waiting to happen and I took the bait, despite your efforts to stop me. I've known for a long time that she was the one who pulled the moves on you, not the other way around. But I couldn't blame her because a part of me still loved her." Castiel admitted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I tried to forget about her Nathaniel. I ripped our photos, I deleted her number, I dyed my hair... But I can't. She was my first love. Fuck, I hate her so much now."

Nathaniel nodded. Indeed, Deborah was Castiel's first and unfortunately she always would be. "Castiel, you know that Lucy mirrors Deborah. Do you really want to go back to loving someone like that?" Nathaniel asked. Castiel was silent before sighing and crossing his arms. "She reminded me of her. Lucy was like my second chance at love and I thought that if I played my cards right we'd be together. But you're right – I don't think that we'll get along well in a relationship. I'm not saying Lucy will cheat on me or act like Deborah, but I know it won't work."

Then Castiel looked Nathaniel. "But this is a shock. _You,_ falling in love with _her?_ That's unexpected." Castiel commented. "I know." Nathaniel said. "But I can't help it. I love her Cas. I know she's like Deborah but there are some aspects of her that make her… well, Lucy. The way she comically flails when she's angry, the way she looks when she lets herself smile, the way we banter and still manage to laugh it off… Gosh, Castiel, her laugh is cute. She snorts too. It's so unladylike, but adorable." Castiel chuckled softly and Nathaniel smiled, feeling the tension between them subside.

"This is the first time you've fallen in love." Castiel muttered with a smirk. Nathaniel blushed and Castiel burst into laughter. "I think she likes you too Nathaniel. She doesn't deny it or hide it – she's someone who goes with it. 'If it happens, it happens' that sort of thing." Castiel told Nathaniel, who felt his cheeks go red as he nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry." Castiel said again. "For everything – Deborah, Lucy, being an asshole – everything." Nathaniel smiled. "It's alright. I forgive you, Cas." He said. Castiel smirked. "Don't worry Nate, I won't say anything to Lucy about what I heard. Her secrets safe with me." He said.

Nathaniel relaxed. Finally. It had been so long since he had Castiel had gotten along like this. While their friendship it won't be the same as before, it was definitely a start and that was good enough.

"We messed up the room a little. I'm going to clean it up before heading home." Nathaniel said, making his way to the room. "I'll help." Castiel offered.

The boys stayed back cleaning the room in a comfortable silence, occasionally bringing something up that the two enjoyed talking about. When they finished up, Castiel picked up his guitar and stretched his fist. "We cool?" He asked. Nathaniel nodded and they pounded fists. "Definitely." Nathaniel replied. Castiel left while Nathaniel gathered his things and locked the door of the room before heading out of the grounds. He noticed Amber pacing in the courtyard and she stopped when she saw her brother.

Nathaniel groaned to himself when Amber's face turned to that of rage as she stormed towards him. "You're still in the school? It's late Nathaniel! You know we have a business dinner with Daddy and his colleagues tonight and you have to be there!" She whined. "I know, I just finished up." Nathaniel told his sister, who was tugging on his arm and leading him to the car.

When they were safely strapped in, Amber started the engine and carefully exited the car park, pumping up the volume of the radio which had just changed to Katy Perry's _ET_. Nathaniel didn't particularly like pop but couldn't change the station because Amber would protest and he tried to avoid that as best he could. So he just relaxed back in his seat, wincing a little because of the pain he was still feeling.

_"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison"_

Nathaniel couldn't help but let his mind wander to Lucy. She was like poison to him – after he had met her it seemed that she spread into his life, ironically under circumstances he didn't like, such as detention and being partnered up with her in an assignment. But now she had infected him and he loved her so much, even though he knew that she was still dangerous and impulsive and unpredictable. Now that Nathaniel had admitted his feelings out loud he couldn't deny the thoughts running through his head - he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her and laugh with her.

A smile crept upon Nathaniel's face and he closed his eyes.

_"You're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial"_

**A/N: I hoped you liked that! To the guys who reviewed the last chapter you guys ROCK and it made me so happy that you're enjoying it! ZorraVixen usual thank you (and we should totally play some gun games one day Zorra xD) and to Gossip Girl as well! MyMoonMaiden, thank you for your review, I'm glad that you're glad ^^ Thank you SageHope, lots and lots of love to you too! xD And thank you to The Writers Dilemma, I'm so sorry I made you wait! I'll try to do a Nathaniel POV, because I usually just add in his thoughts and feelings throughout the chapter. If I need improvement message me! :D**

**See you lovelies Monday 3 :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Conflict

**A/N: Alright, you know how I hate OOC? I can't help but think Melody in this chapter is kinda OOC and I'M SORRY! I tried my absolute BEST to make her somewhat in character. Don't worry, no more OOC after this one. I don't know how else to describe what happens. There has to be SOME conflict over Nate right? Let's just say anger affects everyone in different ways, aye? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Conflict**

Lucy's wrist was free from bandages and casts near the end of May. It had been a little over a month and her wrist wasn't one hundred per cent but she was happy about it all the same: after all, falling out of a window could've been a whole lot worse.

Another thing Lucy was happy about was that her money situation had been resolved, as she was accepted the position at the bank. Nathaniel almost had a heart attack when he saw her the morning of her interview, frantically advising her to change out of her sweats and tee into something more professional. Lucy was lucky to find a clean pair of pants and a collared shirt that she kept fiddling around with. _"Put up with it, just for the interview."_ Nathaniel had pleaded. Lucy had long given up on trying arguing with the boy, so she listened to him. She didn't stress about the interview – if she got the job then it was all good. If not, she'd just have to keep searching.

Nathaniel had wished her good luck (to which Lucy told him she didn't need it) before she entered the bank, folder in hand. She was greeted by a middle-aged woman, introducing herself as Megan, who smiled up at her before taking her to a small room and beginning the interview. Nathaniel had told her to answer honestly and sound professional and interested – don't slouch, don't make faces, don't fumble. By the end of his lecture Lucy was ready to knock his head clean off. Lucy remembered feeling quite uncomfortable as she watched the manager read over her resume before commencing.

_"How are you today Lucy?"  
"Uh, fine, thanks… and yourself?"  
"I'm good, thank you. Now Lucy, do you have any previous job experience?"  
"No."  
"You're still in school?"  
"Yes, I'm in Year 11."_

_I probably sound like a fucking idiot,_ Lucy had thought.  
_  
"What are your interests Lucy?"  
"I… I like reading classic novels and plays."  
_The manager's eyes had widened.

_"Really?"  
"Yeah. We did Shakespeare for an assignment and it was interesting."  
"What were you studying?"  
"Othello. I really liked that play."  
"It's very rare to find a teenager that enjoys the fine classics."  
"It's a guilty pleasure I guess…"_

Lucy was surprised when the manager had laughed.

_"There's nothing to feel guilty about when reading an old book. I myself take time out of my day to lose myself in the world Jane Austen."  
_Lucy couldn't help but smile and she felt a lot more relaxed until Megan asked the next question.

_"What skills can you offer?"  
Oh fuck. _Lucy thought. _  
"Skills? Um…" Be honest Lucy. "I, uh, I'm good with computers. I mean, I use applications a lot so I know how to work them."  
_The manager had nodded as she wrote something down on a notepad.  
_She is not going to hire me._ Lucy convinced herself.  
_"I see… That's good considering we're computer based, what with the technology becoming sophisticated and wide-spread..."_

A few more questions later, Megan stood from her desk and shook Lucy's hand firmly before notifying her that she would receive a call later in the week if she was accepted. Nathaniel was waiting outside the bank and congratulated her on her efforts. As soon as the two began the walk to Lucy's apartment, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, causing Nathaniel to blush and look away.

"You don't need to walk me home you know." Lucy had said to her companion, fiddling with the collar before letting it set. "I won't get lost." Nathaniel chuckled. "I know." He said. No reason or anything. It was enough to make Lucy think that he liked spending time with her, just how Lucy liked his company too.

Lucy wasn't expecting the call, but it came when she was looking around her apartment for a book she had left lying around. She ran to the phone. Megan had happily told Lucy that her application was successful and that she should come in later that week to discuss work times. Lucy's heart was racing and when Nathaniel heard he took her out and bought her dessert at a café.

Now, Lucy was at school walking to the student council room. On the way, she saw flyers posted on lockers, walls and doors about an upcoming Orienteering Event that she had just found out about. When she got to the courtyard she saw Castiel, who nodded her way. Lucy nodded back.

Castiel had tried to make amends for his actions earlier in the term, bringing Lucy lunch one day when she was sitting alone in the park listening to music. Their making out had stopped and Lucy was noticed that Castiel becoming a lot friendlier. She liked him a lot more now. What surprised her was that Castiel and Nathaniel were getting along quiet well. Lysander noticed this too and had discussed with Lucy that everything seemed to be becoming a lot more pleasant now that the two were friends again.

"Oi, Nathan." Lucy said as she opened the door of the student council room. Then she smirked.

Nathaniel was sitting in the chair at the front of the room, leaning forward onto the desk, his head resting on his crossed arms. His eyes were closed and his features relaxed as he breathed evenly, shoulders moving up and down. He had fallen asleep. Lucy walked up the desk and began thinking of ways to wake him up before stopping in her tracks.

Nathaniel was beautiful.

Lucy had thought he was attractive when she first met him, but never thought much on it. As they spent more time together, Lucy became used to seeing his face around. When they studied, he was so close and always looked at her with a soft smile and kind eyes, despite her impatience and complaints. She had seen his expressions –excited, happy, impatient, sad, in pain, 'seductive'... now she saw him sleeping and _beautiful._

Lucy was glad she was the only person conscious in the room because she felt her cheeks burn up and she'd rather no-one see.

Smiling, Lucy pulled up a chair and sat opposite Nathaniel on the other side of the desk, her head in the palm of her hand as she watched him. This was the boy who constantly told her to stay awake during school, yet here he was taking a nap. Although she didn't want to wake him up, she had too.

Lucy wanted to tease him about it after all.

So Lucy reached her hand out and lightly grasped Nathaniel's shoulder, slowly moving her hand up and down. "Nayyythan." She drew out the word and she saw his head move. She began to shake him slightly and he began to stir. "Hm?" Nathaniel made a noise as he seemed to wake up. He lifted his head and was met with a smirking Lucy. "Rise and shine dude." She said with a smile.

Shocked that Lucy was there when he woke up, Nathaniel jumped. "L-lucy?" He said. Lucy began to laugh. "You should see your face! I can't believe you fell asleep during school!" She said. Nathaniel looked at his surroundings and realised he was in the student council room. "I… I'm at school?" He asked. "Yeah. Wait… don't tell me you had too much to drink last night Nathan. Are you hung-over?" Lucy teased. "O-Of course not! I don't drink!" Nathaniel defended himself as Lucy continued laughing.

Checking his watch, Nathaniel yawned before turning to Lucy, who was still smirking. "What was I doing?" He asked her. Lucy shrugged. "Beats me, SBP."  
"SBP?"  
"Student Body President. Are you always like this when you wake up?"  
"I don't know. I usually wake up to an alarm, not a person."

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes and endured another few minutes of Lucy teasing him before he remembered that he was in the middle of reading over some paperwork for the upcoming Orienteering Event. "Anyway, now that you're_ awake…_" (Lucy was not going to let this go, Nathaniel realised) "What's this event that's happening in the school? I'm seeing flyers everywhere." Lucy asked.

"The Orienteering Event? It's basically when people are placed in an unfamiliar terrain and go through different courses to get to a finish line." Nathaniel explained. "We're forming teams of two and the winning team gets a prize." Lucy's eyes widened. "Prize? What prize?" She asked excitedly. Nathaniel chuckled. "The staff haven't told me because I'm participating. Anyway, we'll be picking our groups today after Miss Principal announces it in the assembly." Nathaniel added.

Lucy nodded. "As tempting as the prize sounds I don't find staying outdoors for the whole day appealing. I might as well skip." She said, leaning back in her chair. "Please don't skip it! It's meant to be a fun day and we're having a picnic at the end of the race." Nathaniel pleaded. "Which reminds me… I've got things to do." He said, rising from his seat. "Stuff you had to do before you fell asleep?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Nathaniel raised a hand to his forehead and Lucy laughed again before getting out of her seat as well and leaving Nathaniel to his work.

* * *

After the assembly the school was full of talk about the Orienteering Event. Some of the students had already made partners – Lysander and Castiel had teamed up, so had Rosalya and Kim. Amber and Li formed a team as had Capucine and Charlotte. Violette had nervously asked Alexy, who accepted and Peggy partnered up with Armin.

Melody's heart was racing as she approached the student council room. She was going to ask Nathaniel if he would be her partner for the race after confessing that she really, _really_ liked him. She had beat around the bush far enough and this was the perfect opportunity for her to tell Nathaniel about her feelings towards him. When Melody reached the closed door of the student council room she knocked. A soft 'come in' had her taking in a deep breath before opening the door wide and smiling at her best friend.

"Hi Nate." Melody greeted warmly. Nathaniel smiled at her and Melody felt like she was going to melt. "Are you busy?" She asked and Nathaniel shook his head. "Everything alright Mel?" Nathaniel asked and Melody nodded as she entered the room and took a seat opposite him, feeling a rush of adrenaline. The two spoke for a while, trivial things. Then the subject of the Orienteering Event came up. This was her chance.

"Nathaniel," Melody began. "I've got something I need to tell you." Nathaniel waited for her to continue and Melody smiled, reaching across the table to hold his hand. Nathaniel looked down and then looked back up at her, eyes wide and questioning.

"We've been friends for a long time." Melody began. "We practically grew up together and you've been there for me when I needed someone to lean on. You've helped me with a lot of things, you make me laugh, you inspire me… you make me _happy._ I don't know when, but my feelings towards you grew. They changed." Melody leaned in close and felt her cheeks burn up as she squeezed his hand. "I… I really like you Nathaniel. A lot."

Nathaniel's eyebrows creased and he felt himself blush too. _Oh no… _He thought. Nathaniel had suspected something like this, Melody falling in love with him. She was his best friend and he had noticed the changes in her as the years passed: how she would blush slightly when their fingers brushed against each other, how she checked her appearance in windows and mirrors when she thought Nathaniel wasn't looking, how she tried to get closer to him. Nathaniel wasn't daft – he _knew._

But he didn't feel the same way about Melody and he never had.

Melody seemed to be waiting for a response and she looked worried when he took his time to answer. Nathaniel swallowed. "Um, Melody…" He said. Melody's eyes sparkled and Nathaniel felt really guilty – he didn't want to hurt his best friend and didn't know how he could let her down easy. He was usually one to know what to say but right now it was as if his brain decided to schedule a cleaning of everything he knew. He was silent and Melody smiled, waiting for him to continue. Finally, he spoke. "Mel, I appreciate your words, I really do. Don't get me wrong, I do like you too… but as a friend…"

Melody looked down. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel these things for me Mel." Nathaniel added, his heart racing as he saw Melody's eyes water. "We're still best friends, right? I mean, I don't know how I could've coped without you here next to me." Nathaniel told her. Melody looked up. She wasn't expecting Nathaniel to reject her and while she told herself there was that possibility, she just _couldn't _accept it. "I want to be next to you Nathaniel – as your girlfriend, not your best friend." She said. "Melody…" Nathaniel began before he was interrupted.

"After all the years we've been close, how are you unable to reciprocate my feelings? How do you not feel the same way? Am I not good enough? What can I do to fix myself for you?" She asked hastily, her voice shaking as she bombarded Nathaniel with questions.

"There's nothing wrong with you Mel," Nathaniel said. "I… I'm sorry, I just don't share your feelings." Melody let go of his hand and sighed. She attempted to smile up at her best friend. "I've been planning to confess for months." She told him before looking down. "Oh Mel, I'm sorry." Nathaniel said again. Melody was silent when Nathaniel tried to comfort her. But she was busy, thinking. Something must've changed that prevented Nathaniel from falling in love with her. Say, if he was falling in love with someone else. Someone new.

"Lucy Brown." Melody muttered to herself. Nathaniel looked at her quizzically. "If… if she hadn't transferred here… things may've been different." She continued, nodding. "Mel – "

Nathaniel was stopped again when the door to the student council room shot open. "Alright Nathan, you promised me a fun day which the only reason I'm asking you to be my partner for the Orienteering Event." Lucy's loud voice interrupted Melody and Nathaniel as the girl herself entered the room. Melody turned around and instantly felt anger. "Everything cool?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms. "Last time I checked you don't open doors like that." Nathaniel said with a sigh. "Don't you knock Lucy?"

Before Lucy could sarcastically answer Melody stood from her seat. "Nathaniel is my partner for the race." She said firmly. A confused look crossed Lucy's face. "Really? In that case, I'll skip the event. There's no-one else for me to ask." She said with a shrug. Nathaniel stood. "Lucy, wait, don't leave yet." He said before addressing Melody. "Mel, you didn't ask me to be your partner." Nathaniel told her softly. Lucy raised her eyebrows and Melody felt herself blush before turning to Nathaniel. "I was going to ask you…" She replied sadly.

Lucy looked between the two and waited for Nathaniel to speak. He held Melody's hand. "Look, I don't think it's a good idea that we be partners for the race." He told her. Melody's eyes widened. "I'm sure Iris could team up with you." Nathaniel said hopefully. Melody sighed. "I want to be partnered with you." She said softly. Nathaniel was helpless. This was the least he could do considering he just broke his best friends' heart. Just as he was about to agree to being Melody's partner in the race, Lucy spoke up.

"Look, he doesn't want to be your partner for a reason." Lucy's voice was surprisingly soft when she addressed Melody but Nathaniel could hear a defensive tone hidden behind it. "You should listen to him, 'cause he's smart and all." Melody whipped around, forcing Nathaniel to release his grip on her hand. "This is none of your business." Melody snapped. Lucy immediately jumped at the attack. "If you haven't realised, Nathaniel obviously wants to end this conversation with you. The more you pressure him, the less he'll want to deal with you." She snapped back. "Lucy, Melody, please, stop arguing." Nathaniel pleaded. He had rarely seen Melody lose her cool.

But it was too late. Melody strode toward Lucy and stopped right in front of her, wiggling her finger in her face. "You are a terrible influence on Nathaniel. Do you know how much he complains about your attitude and your actions? I don't even know why he has continued to put up with you these past months, why he even_ bothered._ Have you any idea what he's done to make you feel welcome in this school? Do you acknowledge his friendship or the fact that his name is _Nathaniel_ not _Nathan_? _Do you care about him like I do?"_

Melody's tears had escaped from her eyes but her hardened expression did not falter. "Mel, that's enough." Nathaniel said worriedly as he approached the girls. Lucy narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, her next words exploding in a fit of anger.

"You're _pathetic_." Lucy hissed. "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but the fact that you're blaming me for it shows how weak and narrow minded you are. Instead of taking whatever Nathan told you like a mature grown up, you're here lecturing me about it! _Fucking pathetic!_ It's a shame I've finally grown to like you a little. _Fuck you._ If you can't handle that Nathan and I are friends now, then I suggest you get used to it and _grow the fuck up!_"

"Enough!" Nathaniel yelled. Melody looked at Nathaniel, wiping her tears. "Nathaniel…" She said in a hushed voice. Then, a hopefully look crossed her face. "Nathaniel, who are you going to be partnered with? Me or her?" Nathaniel's breath hitched. "Oh Mel, you can't make me choose between the two of you." Nathaniel pleaded. "Are you fucking serious? Asking him something like that? How low!" Lucy said angrily. Melody ignored her. "It's not that hard Nathaniel. We've been friends for so long and we get along so well. You cannot possibly choose _her_, someone who is the complete opposite of you, who you've only known for a few months, over _me._"

Nathaniel froze. He didn't know what to do and he felt his heart torn between the two girls in front of him. If that wasn't enough, the fact that he didn't jump at Melody's name made him realise that his feelings for Lucy had escalated, just like he feared and thought.

He cared about Lucy to the point where if he even thought about siding with Melody on this his stomach churned in protest, his heart did backflips and he found himself scared of losing the girl he secretly loved.

Nathaniel's silence had Melody believing he made his decision. She hiccupped before turning around and walking out of the room. "Mel!" Nathaniel called out, rushing forward to the door. Lucy grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back. "Leave her." Lucy said. Nathaniel stared at her and nodded, so Lucy realised her grip. Nathaniel walked back to the desk and Lucy was silent as she watched him.

Shuffling in her spot Lucy broke the silence between them. "…I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'll apologise to her later." She told him. Nathaniel didn't reply and Lucy noticed how sad he looked. _What do I do?_ She had herself wondering, not used to seeing Nathaniel looking so down.

Lucy wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. She didn't have a park full of cats to cheer him up or a car to drive him to a nice place and make him forget about his worries. Did he even want her in the room? She _was_ part of the reason why his best friend was upset after all. Nathaniel didn't give an indication of anything – he just leaned back and sat on the table, his head down as he stared at his hands.

Lucy hesitated before slowly making her way towards Nathaniel's still form, awkwardly sitting next to him on the table. She stiffly put an arm around his back and drew him to her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. Lucy felt herself blush as she and Nathaniel sat like that for a while. She honestly had no idea if what she was doing was right in the first place – she had never been one to comfort others.

But Nathaniel needed someone right now and he had always been there for her, so Lucy pulled him close in a tight hug and hoped that this would work. The fact that Nathaniel hadn't pulled away or told her off seemed like she was on the right track.

In fact, after a while, he hugged her back. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He said softly, still leaning into Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was silent and she found herself stroking Nathaniel's hair. It was so soft and smooth and was definitely nicer than hers (she noted jealously). Everything about Nathaniel seemed to be better than her and she was dwelling on Melody's words of why he even put up with her for these past months. "Be a man." Lucy finally told him. "Don't mope about it – if she's your friend, she'll get over it. You do the same and you'll be back together in no time."

Nathaniel nodded and then broke the embrace, his face flushed. "You're surprisingly good at comforting people." He said with a broken smile as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm good at a lot of things. I'm a hero, remember?" Lucy said, leaning back. Nathaniel smiled at Lucy as best as he could, although he was still worried. "Thanks Luce." He said softly. Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her old nickname and she felt a smile creeping up to her face. The nickname her parents abandoned when she distanced herself from them. Hearing it again made Lucy feel loved.

Like she had finally done something right after years of making mistakes.

Lucy shrugged coolly. "Stop being upset idiot. It doesn't suit you." She said, looking away. She heard Nathaniel chuckle. "I hope she's okay…" He said after a while, looking at the door, image of Melody leaving burning in his brain. Lucy stood and grabbed Nathaniel's hand. "She will be. Now come on. It's my turn to buy you something to eat." She said. Nathaniel smiled again and let Lucy lead him out of the school, glad to have her by his side.

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter. It's definitely not my best o.o" I'll make up for it. The things I have planned are pretty awesome. Thank you reviewers! ZorraVixen and The Writers Dilemma, since you like the idea of a chapter with Nathaniel's POV I will work on it after the Orienteering Event! Thank you Gossip Girl, as usual and to lostconcoctions. I know what you mean, I love Lys and Cas but I wanted to write about Nathaniel (awks because I have the lowest Lov'o'metre with him in the game, haha :P)**

See you Friday!


	18. Chapter 17: Orienteering Event (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to my story :3 Um, I just realised that the asterisks in my chapters were NOT published so my story looks like one big slab! I'm sorry :( I tried editing it to say ~Break~ to switch scenes but that didn't work. So I'm now trying to get used to using horizontal lines. Everything should be in check now :3 **

**Now you're going to hate me because this chapter is split into two parts… T-T**

**This chapter may have spoilers for chapter 11 of MCL but nothing too bad. Enjoy!  
****  
Chapter 17: Orienteering Event (Part 1)**

The Orienteering Event was the talk of the school and the students were so excited when the day arrived. One of the teachers, a blonde and muscular man named Boris, had handed students clothing for the day out for identification purposes. "Ew. I have to wear _this?_" Lucy held up the grey and white uniform to Nathaniel, who had already changed. The two had ended up being partnered up when Melody politely told Nathaniel she would be paired up with Iris.

"Eh? Lucy! Why aren't you ready yet? The bus will leave soon!" "Jeez. I should've expected you to be so damn uptight, partner." "I should've expected you to be difficult, as usual." "Whatever, I'll wear the clothes." "Wai-wait! Don't change in front of me Lucy!" "Who cares? It's just you." "You're so unladylike!" "Deal with it SBP."

When the students had arrived at the destination Miss Principal gathered them around in a clearing to explain the rules. Melody and Iris had ended up standing beside Lucy and Nathaniel. Melody had avoided Nathaniel for a few days before they got back to talking (Lucy's 'be a man' speech had Nathaniel taking the first step in mending his friendship with Melody). Melody still hadn't said a word to Lucy and the ever-friendly Iris had whispered "give Mel some time; I'm sure this whole thing will be water under the bridge."

Lucy personally couldn't care less.

"Alright!" Miss Principal began her instructions with a smile. "Mr Boris will hand each group a map. There will be three stages to this event. The first is finding the first checkpoint where Mr Faraize will be waiting for you, where the second stage will begin: he will explain the rules when you get there. Our helpers Dajan and Jade will explain the rules for stage three before you find your way out of the forest. The first team to cross the finish line will be the winners. Good luck!"

An excited murmur erupted from the students as Boris handed the teams map before signalling the beginning of the race.

"Let's go." Nathaniel said to Lucy. The students were still bundled in the crowd, teams daring each other to go first. Lucy rolled her eyes as Amber and Li squealed that Charlotte and Capucine should go before them. Armin was stuck to his game and Peggy had a notepad, walking around asking people questions about the race. Alexy, Violette, Kim and Rosalya were in deep conversation. No-one looked like they were going to make the first move.

Nathaniel was politely asking students to move out of the way when Lucy grabbed his arm. "That's not going to work Nathan." She said firmly, taking the lead. "Out of the way! Unless you want to eat my dust I suggest you move it, understand?" Lucy shouted at the students as she pushed herself through the crowd, pulling Nathaniel behind her and boldly being the first to step into the forest. She heard the twins and Rosalya laugh. "You heard the lady." Lysander said to a laughing Castiel. Lucy glared at them as she continued to lead Nathaniel while the rest of the teams followed.

The race was underway.

"So where do we go?" Lucy asked, turning to Nathaniel. They were now walking side by side in the forest. "Do you have the map?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy froze. "Um… Map…" Boris had handed her the map but she must've lost it when she was trying to get out of the crowd. Nathaniel palmed his face. "Ah, I should've been the one carrying it." He said. "Don't you know the way anyway? You are the student body president after all." Lucy asked in a mocking tone. Nathaniel shook his head. "Nope. I wanted to participate so the teachers didn't tell me anything." He replied. Lucy shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wing it."

Lucy scanned the area and decided to go straight. After a few minutes, the two finally made it to another clearing and were relieved to find Mr Faraize. "Good call on that last turn. For once, your sense of direction didn't fail." Nathaniel told Lucy with a smile. Lucy smirked. "Tease me all you want Nathan, I'll get you back." Nathaniel chuckled and the two approached a frazzled Mr Faraize.

"Nathaniel, Lucy." He addressed the two. "Hello sir. We've passed the first stage." Nathaniel told him politely. "Ah, yes." Mr Faraize said, fiddling with his glasses. "I just let your sister pass Nathaniel, and I would let you pass too, but unfortunately I've lost the stamp to mark that you've finished the first part of the race." He admitted shyly. He seemed to keep an eye on Lucy because he was used to her temper and she would definitely make a big deal out of this.

But he was surprised when Lucy sighed. "Guess we'll have to find it. It sucks when things get lost." She said, crossing her arms with a look of disgust on her face. "You should know Lucy." Nathaniel sighed. The two continued to throw remarks to each other as they turned and begun their search for the missing stamp. Mr Faraize looked on in surprise at the slightly tame Lucy who he had known to be quite impulsive and tended to speak before thinking. It _was _a good idea to put her and Nathaniel together for assignments – some of the boys' patience must've rubbed off on her, Mr Faraize thought.

"Amber was last to pass huh?" Lucy mumbled. "What a coincidence the stamp went missing right after." Nathaniel nodded. "My sister is quite sneaky. She did this to get ahead, of course." He added. "I'd say Mr Faraize should keep a closer eye on his belongings…" "Then again, so should you, right Lucy?" "Yeah. Damn it, I still can't believe I lost that fucking map." "Language, Lucy." "Whatever."

After their unsuccessful search Lucy was ready to pound Amber's head in. The perfect opportunity came up when Amber herself appeared from the woods with Li and the only thing stopping Lucy was Nathaniel. "Amber, where is the stamp?" Nathaniel asked his sister, a hint of annoyance in his soft voice. "Are you blaming me for its disappearance? I didn't do it!" Amber said, feigning innocence. "Cut the crap bitch, where is it?" Lucy growled, feeling the need to let some steam out.

Li rolled her eyes and Amber flicked her hair before replying. "Hmph. I'm only telling you this because I want to be your friend Lucy. I left it somewhere it the forest, around this area. Come on Li, we're nearly finished!" The girls left Lucy and Nathaniel to continue their search in the area.

"She makes me sick." Amber whispered to Li. "She called me a bitch in front of my face! What's worse is that my own brother didn't scold her about it!" Li nodded. "They're definitely a lot closer now. Are you still unsuccessful with becoming her friend?" Li asked. "Obviously. Every time I see Lucifer she avoids or ignores me. I'm going to have to step up my game if I want to get info on her and my brother, although it is quite obvious there's something between them…" Amber trailed off. Li nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen the way he looks at her? Not good. The sooner you befriend Lucifer, the better."

**Break**

"Finally! That fucking stamp was so hard to find!" Lucy triumphantly lifted the stamp from the foot of the tree it was resting at. "Now we can pass to the second phase of the race." Nathaniel said happily. "Nathaniel! Lucy!" The two turned around and saw Iris waving at them, Melody trailing after her. "Iris, Mel." Nathaniel greeted. "We're looking for the stamp to get to the second part of the event." Melody told them. "We just found it." Nathaniel informed them, indicating to Lucy who waved the stamp around in the air. "Let's go see Mr Faraize together." Nathaniel said with a smile.

The four walked back to Mr Faraize. Nathaniel looked at Lucy with a pleading look in his eyes – he wanted her to keep her promise and apologise to Melody. Lucy nodded and Nathaniel walked a little faster with Iris.

"Uh, Melody…" Lucy began. Melody looked at Lucy through the corner of her eyes. "I, uh, I'm sorry for upsetting you…" Lucy mumbled. Melody sighed. "No, I should apologise. I was angry. Jealousy can make people say crazy things. Add love in the mixture and everything turns worse." Melody chuckled a little before sighing. "I'll be fine though." She said. Lucy nodded and mumbled "that's good…" She really didn't care about Melody or her opinions (Lucy realised that the only opinion she needed or wanted was Nathaniel's and she felt like blushing at the thought.) Melody, trying to be a good sport, began to chat lightly in hopes that she and Lucy could rid themselves of the awkwardness between them.

Lucy was glad they reached Mr Faraize so that she wouldn't be subjected to more of this talk (she had now realised her people skills really suck - _how the bank hired me I have no fucking clue, _she thought). Mr Faraize was relieved when the stamp was brought to him, thanking the four profusely before stamping their hands and explaining the next part of the race.

"Okay," Mr Faraize said with a smile, reaching into his backpack to grab some papers. "The next part is a treasure hunt!" He handed the teams a list. "You will need to find the items on the list and bring them to me. Now, some may be a little harder to find than others, but I'm sure you can do it! When you've done that, come back to me and you'll go on to the third and final step. Good luck!"

Nathaniel and Lucy split from Melody and Iris as they made their way around the forest to look for the items on the list. "There are six things we need to find." Nathaniel said while scanning the list. "Something shiny, a leaf as big as a hand, an object created by man, a print, an insect and an inhabitant of the forest." He read. "An inhabitant of the forest? So we have to chase a squirrel or something?" Lucy asked. "No, I don't think they'll want a live animal. We'll just have to look around and see what we'll find. Let's head off to the stream first."

When they reached the stream Lucy noticed a sparkle near the water and Nathaniel picked up a small glittering object. "That's something shiny alright." She commented while Nathaniel placed it in his backpack. They continued to look around the area and Lucy found an object on the stump of a tree. "Something created my man?" She asked with a frown. "It's definitely not natural. So that's two down." Nathaniel commented.

After a few more minutes of unsuccessful searching they left the area in hopes to find another object somewhere else in the forest. Lucy found an insect and bravely picked it up. "Wow. Most girls are scared of things like that." Nathaniel said. Lucy threw him a look. "You should know by now I'm not in the category of 'most girls'." She replied. Nathaniel chuckled. "I do. Let's go that way, we haven't checked there."

The two had entered another clearing. It was quite spacious and the grass had grown quite long around a large tree that loomed over the area. A small breeze that had emerged through the entrance made the many leaves on the tree rustle. It was quite tranquil and Nathaniel noticed birds' nests in the branches. The birds themselves were chirping happily and in a sort of rhythm, like they were singing a tune.

Lucy breathed in the smell of nature, the freshness of the grass and the scent the leaves gave off. It was really nice here. She stepped forward and felt that the ground was uneven and littered with rocks and stones. She and Nathaniel were careful as they made their way to the tree.

"We can get a print and leaf from here." Nathaniel said, pointing towards the print on the trunk of the tree. "There are no big leaves on the ground." Lucy said, picking up the largest she could find and measuring against her hand. "When I've finished with the print I'll help you look." Nathaniel said. Their search was fruitless and they came to the conclusion that the other teams must've taken all the larger leaves.

"There are heaps on the tree." Lucy said, looking at the branches. "Yeah, but they're quite high up." Nathaniel commented. "No problem. I'll sit on your shoulders and grab one." Lucy said. "Eh?" "This race isn't as fun as you promised it would be Nathan. Hurry and sit down so we can go." "But is it necessary to climb on my shoulders?" "Do you see a ladder anywhere? Come on, let's get it over with."

So Nathaniel crouched down and helped Lucy climb onto his shoulders. "Don't you dare drop me!" Lucy warned as she steadied herself. Nathaniel held onto her legs on either side of him, feeling quite uncomfortable in this situation. Not because Lucy was heavy or anything… But because she was so _close_ and Nathaniel was _holding onto her legs_ and her fingers were brushing through his hair and on his forehead and her touch felt so _good _and…

Nathaniel wanted to hit himself for feeling like a teenage girl_._

"Well, I can't make any promises…" Nathaniel teased, trying to clear his mind. This caused Lucy to tug on his blonde hair. "Ouch! Lucy, do that again and I might actually drop you!" Nathaniel warned. "Like I said, you better not!" She told him, looking up and scanning the tree. "Alright, I see one. It's heaps bigger than my hand. Walk forward a little." Nathaniel took a few careful steps forward and found it surprisingly easy to carry Lucy on his shoulders. "I'll keep steady." Nathaniel told her before she could warn him again. Lucy reached up and easily snapped the leaf off the branch. "Got it!" She said triumphantly. "Great!" Nathaniel called. "Now let's get you down!"

It took a while for them to find a way to get Lucy off Nathaniel's shoulders but using the tree as support Nathaniel was able to crouch down to the ground. When he was sitting, Lucy managed to hop off. "Alright. Five down and one to go." She said, turning to help Nathaniel to his feet. "We're almost there. We just need an inhabitant of the forest." He added, smiling. "Let's look around here a little longer."

The two continued their search and Lucy was growing irritated when they couldn't find anything. "What the hell do they mean by 'an inhabitant of the forest' anyway!?" She exclaimed while raising her hands in the air. "There's nothing here!" "Lucy, calm down. This is the last area we have to check, so if it wasn't where we looked before it must be here." Nathaniel assured Lucy, turning to face her. "Maybe I missed something on this side, come help me look."

Lucy sighed and walked towards Nathaniel, hands in the pocket of her uniform. So, when she tripped over one of the rocks on the ground, she didn't have any means to break her fall. Instead Nathaniel ran as fast as he could to catch her just before she crashed to the ground, but then he lost his footing on the uneven floor and fell backwards, Lucy crashing on top of him.

The impact both shocked them and they were still, lying on the uncomfortable floor of the silent forest. It was as if time had stopped; the birds had stopped chirping, the soft breeze was gone and the leaves on the tree were still.

They were looking into each other's wide eyes, Lucy's green eyes into Nathaniel's golden ones. Her long hair was pooled around Nathaniel's red face and her heart began to race; she felt like her chest would explode. Lucy wanted to get off as she didn't want to crush Nathaniel, but her body wouldn't listen to her.

She felt herself wanting to kiss him.

But the one thing holding her back was that this would be Nathaniel's first kiss – she didn't want to take that away from him. Lucy said that she had wanted him to save it for someone special and she was determined to keep it that way, even though her heart felt like it was going to pieces if she let this moment pass.

Unknown to her Nathaniel was thinking the exact same thing. Lucy was so close, if he lifted his head their lips would meet. He wondered how it would feel, to kiss someone. Would it feel nice like Lucy had told him it was? Would her lips be soft or rough? Nathaniel, in his situation with the girl he loved on top of him, was so tempted to find out. Impulsively, he reached for Lucy's face and cupped it in his hand. Lucy took a sharp breath and Nathaniel ran his thumb over her cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath. Was this how it started? Was this how it was meant to be done?

Lucy held her breath and was completely still as Nathaniel lifted himself up slightly. He was going to do it, she realised. He was going to kiss her…

"Let's look here again." Nathaniel and Lucy heard Lysander's familiar voice from the entrance of the forest. They turned to see Castiel and Lysander enter the clearing and stop in their tracks when they saw the two on the ground. Castiel smirked. "Well, well, well." He said, crossing his arms.

Lucy jumped off Nathaniel, landing on her backside on the floor while Nathaniel hastily sat up, rubbing his back. Lysander couldn't help but grin. "I do hope we didn't interrupt anything." He said. Lucy's face went red. "Mind your own business!" She shouted at the two, jumping up and clenching her fists while Nathaniel tried his best to look anywhere but at the grinning duo. He frowned when he noticed something sticking out from a hole in the stump of a tree. He stuck his and in and pulled out a stuffed bunny, analysing it with a confused look on his face. Lucy, Castiel and Lysander stared at it. "…An inhabitant of the forest?" Lucy asked. Nathaniel smiled. "Yeah. That's all six." He said.

Nathaniel got off the floor and Castiel checked the area Nathaniel found the bunny. "Damn. There was only one." He commented. "There must be more scattered around the place. I guess we'll have to check somewhere else." Lysander mused. "Let's go Nathan. We've got everything we need from here. The sooner this stupid race is over the better." Lucy told him, her face red. She turned to eyes Castiel and Lysander. "See you at the finish line losers." She said. Lysander smiled. "You're a tad competitive Lucy." He said. She shrugged and turned to leave the clearing. "Good luck." Castiel told Nathaniel with a smirk. "And I don't mean the race." He finished with a whisper. Nathaniel's face went red as he followed Lucy out.

They walked briskly to Mr Faraize in silence, Lucy with her arms folded and Nathaniel with his hands in the pocket of his jacket. She was walking slightly ahead of him, her eyes creased as if she was concentrating. Nathaniel wished he could read her mind at the moment – he hoped Lucy wasn't angry with him.

"Lucy! Nathaniel! You found everything!" Mr Faraize said happily when the two reached him and handed over the items. "I can let you pass to the final stage of the race. Dajan and Jade will be waiting for you. Good Luck!" Nathaniel and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy smirked and broke their silence. "Let's win this." She said. Nathaniel chuckled nervously – she might not like the race but she was highly competitive.

Lucy and Nathaniel made their way to the final part of the race.

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I'm glad you understood Mel's OCCness, haha!**

**Thank you ZorraVixen, I always feel happy when reading your reviews! You totally understand everything that I'm writing! :'D  
High five icyraindrop, for having the lowest lov'o'metre with the one character who is SUPPOSEDLY easy to get along with, haha :P  
Thank you The Writers Dilemma! My Lov'O with Nate is 1. Wow, I knew it was low but not that low, haha. I don't mind at all, add me! My username is PrincessRainbow (I have no idea where I pulled that one out of -/-)  
Aww, thank you sumplan182! If you like my story. wait till you read the others floating around out there! I aspire to be like them! ^^**

**Alright guys, I hope you don't hate me because I split this into two parts! I will hopefully update on schedule so I'll see you Monday :3**


	19. Chapter 18: Orienteering Event (Part 2)

**A/N: Here's the second part of the Orienteering chapter! Sorry it's late by like, 10 minutes. I don't know if there will be an update on Friday cause I'm kinda swamped by I'll try my best to keep to my schedule! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Orienteering Event (Part 2)**

"Welcome to the third part of the race!" The green-haired gardener Jade said when he saw Nathaniel and Lucy appear through the clearing. "Wow, I didn't think _you'd_ get this far Lucy." Dajan said with a smile. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Shut it, Dajan." She said with a warning tone. "Lucy, be nice." Nathaniel said with a sigh. "Anyway, what do we have to do this stage?"

"Alright, so there are five letters scattered around the area. They spell out a word when put together. When you have the word, tell us and if it's right, we'll stamp your hand and let you pass!" Jade explained happily. Lucy nodded. "Sounds easy enough. Let's go Nathan." She said. "Good luck." Dajan told the two as they walked away.

There were five areas and in each of these places there was one letter. They were reasonably easy to find and soon they had found them all. I-S-P-R-A. "It's all you dude, I don't feel like using my brain." Lucy said with a yawn. Nathaniel was slightly amused. "Lucy, how does one decide to not to use their brain?" He asked. "Do you wake up in the morning and think to yourself 'alright brain, take a day off'?" He asked. Lucy glared at him. "Come on. The faster you figure this out the faster we can win this damn race." She said.

It didn't take long for Nathaniel to figure out the five-letter word and soon he and Lucy were past the third part of the race – only a few stretches left before they got to the finish line. "Finally, we can get out of this!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah, but we need the map…" Nathaniel said, leaving Lucy to grumble. "Ah fuck." She said, crossing her arms. "So what do we do? Go ask Dajan and Jade if they have a spare?" Nathaniel asked. "Hm… It shouldn't be too hard to find our way out. Just keep going straight, right?" Lucy asked. "Uh, I don't think it's that simple Lucy…"  
"Who cares? If we follow the path we can't go wrong."  
"I think we should just go back and ask for a map."  
"Fuck no! Dajan will give me hell if I ask him for help! Let's just go this way."  
"Fine, fine. Lead the way."

So Lucy and Nathaniel began to follow the path and were walking for some time before they reached a crossroad. "Great. Now where do we go? Do we continue straight?" Lucy asked. "The path is fading out, we can't keep going straight. I remember a shortcut on the map but I can't recall whether it was left or right." Nathaniel tried to think back. "Wanna flip a coin?" Lucy asked, reaching for the pocket of her pants and producing a dollar coin.

Nathaniel nodded. "Okay. Heads we go right, tails we go left." Lucy tossed the coin and let it land on the ground. "Tails." She called. "Left it is." She picked up the coin and she and Nathaniel took the left path, walking side by side. They walked and walked but to no avail – they couldn't find the ending of the race anywhere. "I guess we went the wrong way…" Nathaniel said softly. Lucy's pace quickened. "What was the school _thinking?_ An Orienteering Event in a _forest!_ Oh yeah, sounds like a fucking great idea!" Lucy continued her rant for a while and Nathaniel helplessly listened.

Hours dragged on and the weather took a turn for the worse, growing colder and darker. Nathaniel crossed his arms and watched Lucy tug on the sleeves of her jacket to cover her hands. She kicked a rock and it went flying. "I fucking hate the outdoors!" She said with a groan. "I'm sorry Lucy. I promised this would be fun." Nathaniel said. Lucy sighed. There was no point to get angry about it – that wouldn't help them. She turned to face Nathaniel. "Don't apologise. I'm the one who lost the damn map." She said with a surprisingly soft tone. "I'm sure everyone's looking for us. If we stay here we'll be easier to find."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows at Lucy's words, wondering when she started to grow up. She turned away, pouting slightly with her eyebrows creased in anger and a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Nathaniel smiled. "You're right. Let's wait here." He and Lucy collapsed to the ground, resting their aching limbs from the walking they had done. Crickets were chirping and a small breeze had the leaves of trees rustling and blowing the scent of greenery around them.

"They better find us soon." Lucy mumbled angrily. She was leaning her chin on her knees which she had brought to her chest. Nathaniel sat cross-legged and nodded. It was starting to get colder. "What are you thinking about? You know, other than the others coming to our rescue?" Nathaniel asked softly. Lucy took a moment to think. "… I don't want to say." She said defiantly. Nathaniel turned to look at her. "Eh? Why?" He asked. "Because, that's why." Lucy said childishly. _S__o much for maturity._ Nathaniel thought to himself. "But if you tell me what you're thinking Nathan, then I'll tell you." Lucy added.

The thought of he and Lucy back at the clearing was on his mind and Nathaniel felt embarrassed about saying it aloud. "I don't want to say it either…" He said. Lucy laughed. "Guess we're both thinking of the same thing." She said with a snort, making Nathaniel smile. "I'm sorry, by the way. I was going to kiss you." Nathaniel told her. "I told you to save your first kiss for someone you really care about, idiot Nathan." Lucy said. "Don't waste it. Make it special."

"Don't worry. It will be." Nathaniel mumbled. Lucy didn't take note of her or Nathaniel's' words – in his mind he was already planning how he would kiss her. Lucy didn't know it but she was his special someone. Nathaniel was somewhat relieved she hadn't realised it just yet; he didn't know how to tell her that he liked her and was still building up the courage. He was determined that she would be his first – and only – kiss. As for the when and where, he left that in the hands of fate.

"By the way, I hope I didn't hurt you back there. You know, by squashing you." Lucy said. "That's okay, you're not heavy. I've been hurt worse." Nathaniel found himself saying absentmindedly. Lucy frowned. "Worse? You mean like those bruises?" She asked. Nathaniel glanced at her. "Okay, I won't pry." Lucy said although Nathaniel could see disappointment seeping from her 'I don't give a crap' façade. He sighed. "No it's okay. You've been so open with me so I'll be open with you. Rules are the same though – promise not to tell anyone." He said. Lucy nodded.

"I've never been close to my parents. When I was younger I used to bully Amber a lot and I lost their trust. As I grew older I knew that what I did was wrong and have tried to atone for it. I wanted to create trust between my parents and I." Nathaniel frowned. "But it didn't work. No matter what I did, I never got their approval. In an attempt to keep trying I pushed myself to study harder, to get the top marks in the class and, most importantly, to be nice to my sister. However you know Amber – she holds grudges. There was one particular time she held a grudge that changed everything."

Lucy held her breath as she waited for Nathaniel to continue. He sighed. "I came home from school with Amber and we weren't on good terms. She stole something from the teachers' lounge and was expecting me as her brother to share the blame. Of course I told her off for both suggesting I be part of her crazy antics and for her actions. When it was lunchtime we got into an argument and Amber, who had made it part of her routine whenever nothing was going her way, began to cry. Crocodile tears, of course. My father immediately blamed me and then _we_ got into an argument. Then…" Nathaniel was silent for a moment. "That's when his abuse started. He was the one who inflicted the bruises."

He stopped talking and Lucy took a moment to let the information settle. Then she felt rage boil up inside her. "Your… your father did that to you, huh?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." He said. "What about Amber? Your mum? Why do they just let these things happen?" She asked.

"Amber has always been the favourite and our parents have no idea that she's a terrible person outside the home. She holds the power and she abuses it too – one little peep from her to our father will have him on my case. As for mother… We've grown closer these past years. She cares about me – she was terrified when I was in the hospital – however she's just as blind as my father. She'll believe anything Amber tells her about me. It's like she's trying to get on my side but Amber keeps pulling her in. She'd rather not have it lead to my father abusing me, but what can she do? Oppose him? There's nothing to guarantee that he won't do the same to her as he does to me."

"That's disgusting." Lucy spat out. "You're a model son. If my parents met you they'd wish I _was_ you. Amber's a fucking bitch for abusing your parents' trust and your parents are just as worse for believing her. They don't realise they've got a great guy as their son." Lucy turned to Nathaniel. "And you!" She flicked him on the shoulder. "Why don't you stand up for yourself for once huh? Stop being such a pushover!"

"You think I haven't tried?" Nathaniel countered harshly. "My parents don't listen to me; they don't _believe_ me no matter what I do. Nothing I do is good enough for them! You know what they said when I told them I was elected student body president? That it better not get in the way of my studies. They said the same thing when I got a job. When I bring home a good mark, they tell me I could do better."  
"Then why don't you just leave?"  
"I plan to. I'm saving the money I earn from work to go towards a single apartment."  
"Can't you stay at a relative's place?"  
"I'm not close with our relatives. Even if I was I wouldn't stay with them – too close to home."  
"So you're going to continue putting up with your father's abuse until you find yourself a place?"  
"I'll have to."  
"That fucking blows!"  
"You're telling me…"

Nathaniel felt nervous – this was the first time he had told anyone about his personal life. Not even Melody knew and she had been his friend for years. He was thinking that it was a bad idea to tell Lucy: he could see gears turning in her head, like she was going to march to his house and tell off his parents. Little did Lucy know that she was another problem in his parents' eyes. Well, not so much his mother. But definitely his father. Amber had constantly complained about Lucy and their father would once again yell at Nathaniel to stand up for his sister instead of befriending the one hurting her. Nathaniel would never tell Lucy though – he was afraid that if he told her, he'd lose her.

"Lucy, please don't do anything rash." Nathaniel said. "What? So you _don't_ expect me to confront Amber about the way she treats you? That fucking bitch is asking for trouble." She asked. "Don't say anything. What I told you is family business. If my father found out that I've told someone… I honestly have no idea what he'll do. If you talk to her, it'll make matters worse. Please, just don't do anything." Nathaniel begged her.

Lucy looked away and bit her lip. She was disgusted. She knew that she had done a lot of rebellious things and that she was definitely a whole lot worse than Nathaniel. If anything, her actions would deserve to be punished for. Nathaniel on the other hand was a son anyone would want to have – he was caring, smart, kind, patient, respectful… the list goes on. Lucy thought his parents should be _praising_ him, not _abusing _him. It made her mad, so mad that she instinctively balled her hands into fists and she was ready to knock someone's head off. She felt a need to protect Nathaniel from whoever was hurting him.

She remembered her meeting of Nathaniel's father back at the hospital; how he regarded himself highly, looking down on others, acting almighty. Like he was rubbing his power right in your face. The aura around him was filled of tension and intimidation. Instantly Lucy didn't like him and now, because of the way he treated Nathaniel, her hatred for him grew.

Sighing, Lucy turned back to Nathaniel, who looked at her with plead in his eyes. "I promise I won't say a word to anyone." She mumbled. Nathaniel held out his pinkie finger and Lucy took it in hers, squeezing it tight to give him comfort.

"Alright, I can't stand this anymore! It's nearly pitch-black and no-one's come for us!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping off from her spot on the ground and ending the conversation (which Nathaniel was thankful for, feeling quite uncomfortable for saying it aloud). "Lucy, be patient, I'm sure they'll come." He said, looking up at a pacing Lucy. "Let's walk some more." She suggested. Nathaniel sighed and got off the ground. He and Lucy walked through the forest a few paces and were fruitless in their search to find the finish line of the race or other students.

They entered an enclosed space where the trees were thinner and shorter. A large rock heap was in the middle of the area, and was quite high. _High enough for me to look over the trees._ Lucy thought, making her way to the pile. Nathaniel watched as Lucy examined it. "Oh, no! Lucy, it looks unstable! Don't climb it!" He warned. "Do you have any other ideas genius?" Lucy asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Lucy turned back to the pile and began to ascend. She climbed slowly and she soon reached the top, scanning the area over the trees. A light caught her eye. "Hey, I see a light!" She yelled down to Nathaniel, pointing in the direction. "That way!" Nathaniel nodded. "Okay, then that's where we'll go. Now come down before you injure yourself!" He yelled. Lucy turned and began her descent, this time rather impatient now that she had seen the light.

Because she was climbing down faster than she had gone up, she was less aware of any loose rocks. When she was halfway down, a rock underneath her foot fell out of its place and Lucy found herself crashing down to the ground. "Lucy!" Nathaniel exclaimed, rushing towards his fallen comrade.

"_Fuck!_" Lucy yelled angrily, slamming the ground with her fists. She made a face and Nathaniel was on his knees next to her. "Lucy –" "_Why the fuck does this stuff happen to me!?_" She yelled again. "Lucy, where does it hurt?" Nathaniel asked worriedly. "My ankle _fucking hurts!_" Lucy winced when she tried to move it. "You can move it so it's probably a sprain." Nathaniel said. "If it was broken you wouldn't be able to move it at all."

Lucy punched the ground again in frustration, her knuckle slamming onto a rock. Nathaniel reached out and took her hand. "Lucy, you're shaking." He said softly, watching her quivering fingers with worry. "I'm fucking _pissed_ Nathan! I'm upset for your situation with your parents and I'm pissed off at myself! I'm so fucking clumsy I'm going to accidently kill myself one day!"

"Lucy, don't say that." Nathaniel said sternly. Just the thought of losing Lucy had Nathaniel's chest constricting. "For one, don't be upset for my sake. I will deal with my own problems and the fact that I've got you for support is enough. As for your clumsiness, it's alright. You were in a rush, that's the only reason that you fell. Take your time with things Lucy, learn to be patient and you'll be fine. Now relax. Take a deep breath. Count to ten." Lucy bit her lip and stared into Nathaniel's eyes. He was lecturing her, something he had done a thousand times before, but in a comforting tone rather than a harsh one. He had such a good way of putting his words together, a good way of being able to comfort someone. Just being around him made her relax.

So Lucy took his advice and took a breath, exhaling loudly, her shoulders shaking slightly. He covered her hand in his own and she took another breath. In her head she counted to ten, slowly, and her hand stopped quivering. Nathaniel held it tightly in his hands, their fingers intertwining. "Better?" He whispered. Lucy nodded and he released her hand, a determined look on his face. "Come on. We're getting out of this forest." He said softly. "I don't think I can walk." Lucy mumbled irritably. "Not a problem." Nathaniel said. Before Lucy could ask why Nathaniel had one hand wrapped around her waist and one underneath her knees, scooping her up in his arms.

Nathaniel held Lucy close to him, tightening his grasp and pressing her to his chest. Lucy didn't say anything and he looked down to see her face slightly red. "Our roles have switched, Luce. I'm the hero this time." Nathaniel joked. Lucy smirked. "I refuse to be a damsel in distress Nathan, so don't treat me like one." She said. Nathaniel chuckled and started walking in the direction Lucy pointed to.

It wasn't long before they saw the light grow brighter and soon they had entered a clearing where worried students and teachers were standing about. Mr Faraize jumped when he saw Nathaniel and Lucy emerge from the trees. The students cheered. "You're safe! Thank goodness! W-what's wrong with Lucy?" Mr Faraize exclaimed. Nathaniel set Lucy down and she held onto his shoulder for support. "She fell down and sprained her ankle." Nathaniel explained. "What!? That's terrible! Lucy, sit down and I'll get the first aid kit!" Mr Faraize bounded away as Nathaniel helped sit Lucy down on a large rock. "Lucy, you are constantly falling down." Lysander noted with a sigh, walking towards her with Castiel by his side. "Maybe you should see a doctor." Castiel smirked and Lucy began shouting profanities at them.

"Nathaniel! Lucy!" An angered Miss Principal pushed her way through the crowd, red in the face with Mr Faraize close behind her. "What do you two think you were doing!? I expect this kind of behaviour from Lucy, but not you Nathaniel!" She shouted. "It's not like we got lost on purpose!" Lucy yelled back sarcastically. "Don't talk back to me young lady! You scared us half to death!" Miss Principal shouted. Lucy tried to stand up but Nathaniel placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't put students in a _fucking forest_ in the middle of _nowhere!_" Lucy yelled back. Miss Principal's went even redder and she was dumfounded.

"Lucy, what did I just say about being patient?" Nathaniel said with a groan. "You're making this worse." Lucy looked at Nathaniel and bit her lip. Miss Principal regained her control and yelled at the two of them. As much as Lucy wanted to yell back she didn't for Nathaniel's sake. There was no point in getting him in even more trouble.

When her ankle was bandaged up the students were piled back up in the bus ready to end their exhausting day. Lucy was forced to sit next to Miss Principal the entire ride back to school and Nathaniel sat in the back seat with Castiel and Lysander. "Did you score?" Castiel asked. Nathaniel glared at the smirking red-head and the amused Lysander. "That was quite intrusive of us, interrupting the two of you like that." Lysander said, a hint of a smile on his face. Nathaniel put a hand on his forehead and leaned against the window. Lysander and Castiel talked between themselves while Nathaniel's eyes wandered to the brown-haired girl in the front. She turned her head and caught Nathaniel's stare. Lucy smiled at him. That's right, smiled. Not smirked. Nathaniel smiled back. Just in time too, as Miss Principal began to lecture Lucy again and was demanding her attention. Lucy made a face and Nathaniel's smile widened as she turned her head away.

Nathaniel closed his eyes, listening to the chatter of the students and the dull hum of the bus. He was left alone with his thoughts which circulated about one person. He didn't know when he'd be able to build up the courage to, but one day he would kiss her.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I feel much loved :3**

**Thanks you Gossip Girl, ZorraVixen and The Writers Dilemma :3 To answer your question, I was looking for MCL fanfics and found many of them Castiel based. When I thought trying my hand at writing an MCL fanfic, I wanted to steer away from the Castiel fics and instead focus on Nathaniel (who I originally had the highest metre with until somehow my metre with Castiel grew, surprising me o.o). I'm glad that he's in character, haha! xD**

**Hopefully I'll see you all Friday :3**


	20. Chapter 19: Enough

**A/N: Okalie Dokalie everyone, here is the next chapter of the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it enough to get this far into it :3**

**Chapter 19: Enough**

The second term of school passed quickly and soon it was the end of June: the final day of half yearly exams before another welcomed two week holiday. The students of Sweet Amoris were running around like ants, bursting into chatter about the questions and what they answered, some even rushing to teachers to confirm whether they were right or wrong.

Lucy was doing neither. Her ankle had healed up but she hadn't learnt her lesson when it came to climbing tall objects. She was sitting on a branch of a tree in the courtyard leaning on the truck while listening to music. Some of the kids had thrown confused looks towards Lucy, to which she glared in response until they hurried off.

Inhaling the crisp Winter air she reflected on the past term.

Lucy had been set for the exams, with Nathaniel constantly quizzing her and pushing her to study every time they were together (resulting in a high mark in their _To Kill A Mockingbird _assignment). Many of their study sessions had Lucy trying to avoid doing anything at all, but having Nathaniel willing to help her made Lucy want to try her best and do well enough to at least _pass_ her exams this term. All she had to do was wait for the results.

Amber had become exceedingly annoying. Lucy was lucky if she didn't go two days without Amber waving at her from the end of the corridor or trying to drag her away to hang out together. It came to the point where Lucy just ignored Amber until she got bored and left. Every time Lucy looked at Amber all she felt was contempt. How dare she use her parents' trust to take advantage of her brother, who was practically waiting on her hand and foot. Lucy knew that if they were alone she would not be able to contain her anger. For Nathaniel's (and her own) she tried to stay the hell away from Amber.

The twins, Armin and Alexy, had taken a liking to Lucy and she had grown used to their company. She teased them a lot and the twins always countered or laughed it off, so they always had a fun time. Lucy noticed the differences between the two; Alexy was a lot more outgoing than his brother and was quite loud and flamboyant. Armin was more of the silent type; his attention was almost always focused on his handheld video games rather than what was going on around him.

Sitting with both of them was entertaining as they bickered jokingly at one another. When Lucy and Armin were alone they were quite relaxed and he got rid of his game for a little while to try and keep conversation flowing between them (they did have a few things in common and Armin told her that Lucy can take out her anger by playing a video game instead of scaring people off). When alone with Alexy, Lucy was left out of breath as he was terribly hyperactive, dragging her to every single place he wanted to go.

"Wait till you try shopping with him." Armin joked one day and Alexy playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Speaking of which, how about we hit the clothes store on the way home Luuuuucy?" Alexy asked her with a sparkle in his eyes. Lucy agreed, having nothing better to do as she it was her day off work.

Lucy regretted agreeing and was forced to stop at every single store, no matter what they sold. Alexy had a tight grip and she noticed that it became tighter when he was excited. He dragged her across the town of Sweet Amoris and the only break Lucy got was when she collapsed in a chair waiting for Alexy to try on clothes.

"Luuuuuucy, want to join me in here?" He had jokingly asked her with a wink, leaning against the wall of the dressing room and holding a frilly bikini in his hand. Lucy replied by throwing shoes in his face and swearing so loudly the customers had complained and Lucy was warned that if she caused any more trouble she would have to leave the premises. Alexy on the other hand had collapsed on the floor of the dressing room in a fit of laughter.

Lucy promised herself that she would never go shopping with Alexy again.

As for work, Lucy's weekends and afternoons had been filled with long hours at the bank. She hated having to act sophisticated and put up with annoying customers. Every time a customer lost their temper Lucy was so tempted to shout at them but she knew that she'd probably get fired and she did _not_ need that. Of course, when Lucy was rewarded with her first pay check she realised that working at the bank and putting up with people was _definitely_ worth it. Her eyes practically fell from their sockets – she finally had enough to restock her low supply of food, pay the bills and pay the rent on her apartment. She was also quite proud of herself because she had refrained from purchasing alcohol or cigarettes, lest she become addicted to the two again. To prove that Lucy was over her childish ways, she cut up her fake ID and threw it out, feeling a huge weight lifting off her shoulders.

When it came to her relationship with Nathaniel, Lucy felt that it seemed to go uphill every day. The two were inseparable – not a day passed without them speaking or texting or seeing each other. Lucy felt like she knew Nathaniel even more so than she did before; she could practically write a biography on him and he could do the same for her. Every time she looked at him Lucy instantly felt happier. Without even realising it, a smile would be plastered on her face. She looked forward to seeing Nathaniel every day.

Lucy smiled and sighed, letting her head fall back on the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes, letting the sweet sound of Linkin Park fill her ears. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice that someone was calling her name and it wasn't until she felt like someone was watching her did she open her eyes and look down.

"Hey there, hero. How were the exams?" Nathaniel called up from his spot on the ground. Lucy smirked and pulled the buds out of her ears. "How nice of you to remind me about something I couldn't care less about." She remarked. Nathaniel placed a hand on his forehead and Lucy chuckled, swinging her legs across the branch of the tree. "Be careful." Nathaniel warned. Lucy jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. "You're lucky Miss Principal didn't see that – you'd probably have detention again." Nathaniel commented. Lucy scowled. "Don't remind me of that horrid woman. She's just looking for any excuse to get me into trouble." She said.

Speaking of trouble, Lucy noticed with disgust a blonde-haired girl exit the school and scanned the courtyard. When she saw Lucy and Nathaniel, she made her way towards them. "Lucy! Good luck your exam results darling!" Amber said in a high pitched voice. Lucy growled at Amber's fake attempts at playing nice. "Could you just leave me alone?" She said harshly.

Amber pouted and flicked her hair. "I'm just trying to be nice to you." She said. Amber glanced at Nathaniel who immediately looked away. Amber knew that her brother didn't trust her and she began to wonder whether he had voiced his concerns to Lucy.

"Anyway Lucy," Amber continued. "I was thinking of getting a smoothie to celebrate two weeks of freedom! Want to join?" Lucy glared at the girl. "I wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last person on Earth." She replied haughtily. "Lucy, please try and be polite in your refusal." Nathaniel said with a sigh.

"How rude!" Amber exclaimed with another pout. Inside, she was boiling. Her plan was not working at all and with every refusal Lucy gave her she was squirming inside. She felt embarrassed at being shot down and she could feel her hatred for the girl increase. Amber had contemplated on scrapping the entire idea of befriending Lucy because she knew her efforts were fruitless, but she couldn't handle the humiliation of giving up.

It was time to play her trump card.

"Would you come along if Nathaniel joined us?" Amber asked Lucy with a sweet smile. Amber was sure that Lucy would agree now that Nathaniel was in the picture. If she did, then Amber's suspicions about the two being more than friends would grow and she'd be able to examine their actions close up.

"Amber, we've got go. We've made plans." Nathaniel lied, coming to Lucy's rescue of having to answer by interrupting the conversation. Amber stared daggers at her brother. He would _not_ ruin her plan. "How about it, Lucy?" Amber said in an annoyed tone, turning back to her.

Lucy on the other hand had had just about enough of Amber's continuous probing. Nathaniel could see this and reached out for Lucy's hand, squeezing it. _Calm down Lucy._ He willed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the tension decrease in Lucy's shoulders and that she was mouthing numbers underneath her breath, taking his advice of counting to ten. "I have places to be." Lucy said to Amber coolly, her eye twitching. Lucy squeezed tighter on Nathaniel's hand and pushed forward, leaving Amber behind.

Lucy's actions made Amber snap; after a long term of waiting and scheming, she had had enough, all of her plans going into ruin. "You're a prude, Lucifer!" She couldn't help but yell. "You're just a whore! Go and take your slutty routine to someone else and stay the hell away from my brother! He doesn't need you anyway!" Lucy froze in her spot. "Amber!" Nathaniel yelled, looking behind his shoulder. "What? You honestly like this girl? You think of her as a friend? I've already warned you to stay away from her lest she corrupts you, but I can see it's too late!" Amber shouted.

"Amber that's enough! Lucy's done nothing wrong and she doesn't deserve to put up with you annoying her." Nathaniel countered sharply. Amber narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You're defending her? Hasn't father taught you to stick up for your family before anyone else?" Amber spat. Nathaniel turned. "Like you treat me like family anyway." He whispered. He looked at Lucy. "Keep walking. Ignore her." Nathaniel whispered in her ear, this time taking the lead and trying to pull her away from his sister. He saw Lucy's face creased in anger and how her lip was being ripped to shreds because she was biting on it so hard. "Come on." He said, pulling harder until Lucy was following his steps.

"Yeah, walk away you little devil! And while you're at it, how about you keep walking in between the legs of another man and leave this town!"

That was the last straw. Lucy snapped and she turned to Amber.

"You fucking bitch! How _dare _you try to manipulate me into thinking you're someone worth my time! You've been on my bad side for way too long and I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me!" Lucy lunged forward and grabbed Amber by the front of her shirt. Amber squealed. Lucy brought her face close to hers and hissed. "I've been around your type before and I know that you're a calculating bitch just waiting to cut me down! I'm _not _going to give you that chance. I'm smart enough to know who my foes are and you're one of them – you always will be!"

Lucy raised her fist, ready to strike. "Lucy stop!" Lucy froze at Nathaniel's booming voice, a tone she had never heard before. He caught Lucy's arm and he used his strength to push her away from his sister. Amber fell onto the floor, wide-eyed while Lucy stood in rooted to the spot and stared at Nathaniel. She had never seen him sound so angry.

A part inside of Lucy begun to hurt. Nathaniel looked at her with wide eyes and an expression she had never seen before – one of anger, warning her to back off. She stared back at him, fists still clenched. Without realising it, her lip was quivering, so she bit it in hopes to calm herself down, tasting the faintest hint of blood. Lucy didn't want Nathaniel to be angry at her. She didn't want him to hate her – in fact, when she thought about that possibility she felt sick. She knew they were close, but not to this extent. Had she really grown so attached to the boy that she couldn't fathom the thought of him being upset with her? Lucy found herself to anxious and scared to find out. "Fuck you Amber!" She yelled before turning on her heel and storming off.

Amber's lip was quivering and Nathaniel bent down to comfort his sister. "Are you okay?" He asked, feeling his brotherly side take over. Amber was at a loss for words and merely nodded, watching Lucy fade into the distance. Nathaniel put an arm around her shoulders and helped Amber to her feet. "I'm surprised you aren't running after _her_." Amber finally said in a shaky voice. Nathaniel was silent. "I'll talk to her later." He said.

Suddenly, Amber pushed Nathaniel away from her. "You… you're just as bad as she is." Amber whispered. Nathaniel's eyes went wide. "…Excuse me?" He asked. Amber put her hands on her hips and stared down her brother. "What kind of brother are you, letting that _bitch_, talk to me like that!? Why didn't you stick up for me!?" She shouted. "I… Amber, what's wrong with you? I'm standing right here, next to you instead of her!" Nathaniel countered, raising his voice slightly. "That's not good enough! You'll be by her side soon enough!" Amber spat out. "And to think, I was trying to befriend that devil this entire term when the answer to my question has been right in front of my eyes. You like her… No, you _love_ her! There are seven billion people in the world and out of all of them, you chose her!"

Amber shook her head. "I tried to warn you. I told you to stay away from her and you didn't listen to me. It's pitiful, seeing you fall for someone so despicable." She said in an icy voice. "My life is of no concern to you, Amber. I agreed to stay out of yours – why can't you do the same for me? Did father put you up to it?" Nathaniel said. Amber flicked her hair. "No. We just have the same views; that is, Lucifer is a terrible person who is influencing you in a negative way." She replied. "Like I said, _Lucy_ has done nothing wrong." Nathaniel defended, putting emphasis on her name.

Amber stuck her hands in front of her, palms facing towards Nathaniel. "I don't want to hear it. I now know what I wanted to find out about you two. If you continue to spend time with her, don't blame me for what happens to you." She said. Nathaniel inhaled sharply. "You wouldn't." He said. "Oh, I would. If father knows how closeyou two are when he specifically told you to spend the least amount of time with her, you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Then Amber grinned, a sly grin and stretched across her caked face. "But I'm not going to say anything to father yet. I'll drop the bomb when you least expect it." She said. "You're going to blackmail me?" Nathaniel exclaimed. He knew his sister was devious but not to the extent where she would torture her brother. Amber didn't reply. She merely smirked and turned on the spot, walking away in silence.

Nathaniel was frozen in his spot. A terrible feeling of nausea flowed through him and he felt his breathing become broken. He reached inside the pocket of his pants for his inhaler and took a few puffs, trying to calm himself down. He had to think. He had to be rational about the situation.

But as much as Nathaniel tried to rack his brain for a way to get out of the web he was in he couldn't find a solution. The more he struggled to be free of his father and Ambers' grasp, he became even more entangled. Nathaniel felt so helpless and he _hated_ it. As student body president, he had a power over the students that allowed him control. He could change things, he could organise events, he was the one students approached if they needed something. But now, he felt that even being the student body president amounted to absolutely nothing. He had no control in his home life but school was something he could always look forward to, that he could predict.

Now, he felt that all his hard work to get to the top was shattered.

* * *

Lucy went to her apartment and in her fury trashed the place. She knocked items off the tables and kitchen counter tops, flipped the stools and practically destroyed anything in her way. She had made quite a racket and a concerned neighbour knocked on the door asking if everything was okay. Lucy yelled "Mind your own fucking business!" before continuing her rampage. Now, she examined her apartment, eyeing the out-of-place furniture and items that littered the floor. Then, something that had never happened to Lucy before… well, happened.

She collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears.

Enough. Lucy had had enough. She tried her best to become a better person, to improve her character and personality, to become someone Nathaniel would like. But her short temper ruined everything she had worked for in strengthening her relationship with him. He probably hated her. He probably didn't want to see her again. Lucy knew that Nathaniel's relationship with Amber was a rocky one but she was still his sister and he had a responsibility to look out for his family, no matter severed his ties were with them.

_Stop crying._ Lucy ordered herself as she wiped away tears from her face. A hug sob and a picture of Nathaniel's face in her mind had her starting all over again. She was shaking due to anger and unhappiness and she couldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed, her mind refusing to rid itself of Nathaniel. _Stop._ She thought again. _Stop crying._

It took her a while but finally Lucy let out a shaky breath and calmed down. She stared at the floor and she tried to take the thought of the events today pass out of her mind. She slowly stood off the ground and dusted herself off, adjusting her clothing as she looked around the apartment, sighing angrily at the fact that she'd have to clean it up.

Lucy decided to get to work, doing her best to place the items she had thrown around back in their positions. She was lucky that she hadn't broken glass and the worst she had done was that the battery case no longer snapped in place on her TV remote control. She picked up cushions that she had thrown around and placed them on the couch which she had to put into place after pushing it in her anger.

When Lucy finished the clean-up and her apartment looked somewhat presentable, she showered and fished out an apple from the fridge before planting herself in front of the TV. She had forgotten that she had broken the case for the remote, so when she picked it up and tried to switch the TV on all that happened were that the batteries fell onto the floor. Lucy stared at them in disbelief, as if they were punishing her for ruining their casing. "What a great way to start my two-week break." Lucy grumbled sarcastically as she held the batteries in place and turned on the TV.

_A cooking show? Might as well watch this. I want to make something nice for Nathaniel one day – _Lucy bit her lip and then winced at the pain from tearing it up earlier. _No. Don't think about him. Change the channel._

Click.

"So no-one told you life was, gonna be this wayyyyyy…" _F.R.I.E.N.D.S? This is more like it. Maybe I'll actually laugh._

Lucy's neutral expression didn't change the entire double episode feature. When her phone beeped she glanced at the ID. _Nathaniel._ She reached out and snatched it from its place on the table and was about to answer but her finger wouldn't budge. She was… scared. For the first time in a long time she was scared. The last time she remembered feeling this was way was back when she and Nathaniel were stuck in the storage room and he couldn't breathe and…

_Why does everything lead back to him!?_ Lucy thought angrily, throwing her phone on the opposite side of the couch and curling up in a ball, letting it ring out. Knowing Nathaniel, he'd probably call again and he did. Lucy hugged herself tighter and listened to the phone ring out once again.

Lucy realised that she couldn't think of anything to say to him. She had no sarcastic remark or witty comeback. She couldn't bear to swear at Nathaniel in fear that it would anger him more. Apologise? She couldn't even form the one-worded "hello" to greet him, how would she speak in sentences?

Finally the ringing stopped and everything was silent.

**A/N: Here's a side of Lucy that you haven't seen before aye? xD Thank you to reviewers and favouriters and followers :3**

**Pseudonymous Soul thank you for your review and I really hope you continue with your story! It's great to see that we think alike and I'm glad you like the story xD Now go study hard! xD**

**The Writers Dilemma, you must be psychic. That's what I was going for when I brought up Nathaniel wanting to move out, haha! Thanks for the review :3**

**Thank you SageHope, I'm glad you think so! xD**

**Ohh ZorraVixen thank you once again! I'm glad you liked it and I'm relieved at the fact that Cas and Lys are in character, haha :D I cannot wait to hear the songs you've got planned, cause I've been trying to find a few myself xD**

**And thank you GossipGirl! **

**See you Monday :3 3**


	21. Chapter 20: Reconciliation

**A/N: Hi everyone welcome back!  
Okay this is completely unrelated but totally urgent news.  
My Chemical Romance, the best band in the entire world, broke up. That's right. Broke. Up. I'm Not Okay.  
**…**Get the reference?  
Alright, I'll stop with the puns, I know I suck at them.  
Enjoy the chapter while I swim in the pool of my tears **

**Chapter 20: Reconciliation**

It was the middle of the final week of the two-week holiday and Lucy walked into the bank, dressed in her white collared shirt and black pants, ready for her shift. She had avoided Nathaniel's calls, texts and visits. In fact, when she saw him walking in the street and enter her apartment she turned off all the lights and closed the binds, ignoring his knocking on the door, pretending she wasn't home.

Lucy didn't know what was wrong with her – she couldn't believe that she was acting like this over a boy. Every time Nathaniel called she was about to answer but she froze again until the ringing stopped. When he knocked on the door of the apartment, the furthest she could go was _almost_ touching the doorknob before silently backing away and cursing herself for this new-found weakness. That being said, he was still the only thing on her mind.

"Afternoon Lucy." A worker greeted as Lucy walked into the back. She nodded in greeting before placing her nametag on the pocket of her shirt and making her way to an empty counter, deeming it open.

Lucy's afternoon went slowly and thankfully the bank wasn't as busy as it usually was. At the moment, there were no waiting customers so Lucy took that time to lean back in her chair and relax. Then, the sliding doors of the bank opened and Lucy froze, the person walking in catching her eye. Immediately she tensed up. The man recognised her and narrowed his eyes before scanning the area, looking for a teller other than Lucy.

A worker pleasantly walked up to the man and indicated that Lucy's counter was free. With a look of disgust on both the man (and Lucy's) face, he made his way to the counter. "Lucy." He said her name curtly in greeting, looking down at her. Lucy rose to the challenge, her stare unwavering from his eyes as she rose from her chair. "You're Nathaniel's father." She said. "Ah, so you do remember me. It has been quite a while since we met. Please, address me as Mr Gold." Nathaniel's father said, pressing his knuckles on the counter, obviously unhappy to be associating with the girl.

As much as Lucy wanted to yell at the man she couldn't. Not the time or place – she didn't want to be out of a job and she promised Nathaniel back at the Orienteering Event she wouldn't do anything rash. "What can I do for you today?" Lucy asked in what she hoped was a polite voice. Mr Nathaniel placed a hand in his pocket and produced a cheque. "I'd like to transfer this sum into my daughter's account – a little surprise for her." He said, placing the cheque on the counter. Lucy got to work, pressing a few keys on the computer and asking for details, as she normally would with any customer, but anyone could see that she kept her eyes on Mr Gold, refusing to back down from his intimidating stare.

"She won a competition you know." Mr Gold said, tilting his head further upward. "Amber is very talented." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I personally don't care about your daughter." She said coolly, slamming one of the keys on the computer. Mr Gold leaned in slightly. "But you care about my son don't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Nathaniel is a friend of mine, nothing more." Lucy said firmly. Well, she _hoped_ he still considered her a friend. "So, could one say that you two spend an excessive amount of time together?" Mr Gold asked, pressing further for information.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care? It's none of your business as to how much time I spend with your son." "Ah, but that's the thing. He is my son so I have the right to know who his friends are, as…" Mr Gold looked Lucy up and down, disgust returning to his face. "Disagreeable I find them. That being said, I'm surprised someone like _you_ got a job at the bank." Lucy felt her blood boil and she bit her lip. Amber had definitely taken from her father, seeing the striking resemblance in both looks and attitude. She could also see that Mr Gold was leading her to into saying something that he could use to his advantage. Lucy refused to give him that chance, pressing a final key on the keyboard. "Done. Would there be anything else?" She asked, ignoring his plain insult of her.

Mr Gold looked slightly amused that she hadn't reacted. "No. My business is done here. But seeing as though you're right in front of me, I might as well tell you what's on my mind." He said. "I don't have the time or interest in listening to you. Leave." Lucy said firmly. Mr Gold folded his arms. "I don't like you, Lucy." He said. "You're an unmannered little girl who thinks the world revolves around her."  
"Are you sure you're not talking about Amber when you say that?"  
"How _dare_ you insult my daughter."  
"Maybe if you looked past her feigned innocence you'll agree with my perception of her."  
"I trust Amber. It's _you _I don't trust. I don't like what you're doing to my children. Amber constantly complains about you and Nathaniel is teaming up against her with you. I'm appalled that my son would do something like that against his own family. I know that it's due to your influence he's acting like this, so I want you to –"  
"I told you to leave – "  
"Stay away from my family."  
"You're not the boss of me."  
"Stop acting like a child. I do not want you associating with my children."  
"I don't like you butting into my life. Now leave, before I call someone to make you."

Mr Gold smirked. "Fine. I'd say it was nice to see you again, but let's face it – I'd be lying if I said that." He told Lucy before turning around and exiting the bank. Lucy clenched her fists. How Nathaniel had put up with that man for so long, she had no idea. Lucy suddenly felt a buzzing in her side and reached out, grabbing her phone. _Nathaniel._

Maybe she missed him. Maybe it was the confrontation with his father. Maybe she just wanted to talk to him. Lucy found herself announcing to her manager that she'll have to take a call. Lucy walked briskly out of the bank, to the back of the building, closing the door behind her. Her finger pressed down the answer key and she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey Nathan." She said in a shaky voice.

"You answered this time." Nathaniel said plainly. Lucy nodded and then realised that he wouldn't see that. "Yeah…" She replied. There was silence on the line and she waited for Nathaniel to say something. Then she heard him chuckle. "It's been so long that I actually can't figure out what I want to say anymore." He said in amusement. "How've you've been?" Lucy frowned. He was being so civil. Wasn't he going to yell at her? Scold her?

Lucy voiced her concerns. "I've been avoiding you for almost two weeks and completely ruined your relationship with your sister. Aren't you pissed off with me?" She told him. Nathaniel paused. "Lucy, I was angry. But it wasn't directed at you. I was angry at Amber." Lucy was wide mouthed. So she had been avoiding him when he wasn't even upset with her? She groaned – she must've looked like the biggest idiot this past week, ignoring him like she did. "Think rationally – if I was, uh, 'pissed off' at you, why would I bother calling or texting? Or knocking on your door? I guess I was angry at first, when you didn't answer your phone or reply to my texts, but I knew I'd find a way to speak to you sooner or later." He continued.

Lucy leaned back on the wall, closing her eyes in relief. She felt so happy talking to him right now – she missed his sweet and calming voice and how patient he was with her. "Nathaniel… wow. I am so fucking sorry. I've been such an idiot." Lucy said. "No Lucy, don't say that." Nathaniel retorted quickly. "You were upset. I should've given you some time to cool off before calling you straight away, but I couldn't help it. I… uh, I miss you… your company." Nathaniel stuttered. Lucy felt herself smiling. "What's that saying? Great minds think the same?" She asked. "Great minds think alike, Lucy. Why?" Nathaniel replied. "Because I've missed you too." Lucy admitted.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Let's meet up. Where are you?"  
"I'm at work."  
"When do you finish?"  
"Two hours."  
"Okay. I'll see you in two hours at the park."  
"Huh? What's this? Ordering me around, Nathan? What if I have plans after work?"  
"Then cancel them. And stop calling me Nathan – it's Nathaniel."

Lucy smiled at Nathaniel's attempts to take charge.  
"This change of attitude… I kinda like it."  
"Eh? Really?

On the other side, Nathaniel was leaning back on his desk chair, surprised that Lucy wasn't arguing back at him. He expected her to try and take control of the conversation, but she was letting it flow, content with hearing him talk. His heart swelled at that. "Look, I've got to go." Lucy said in a rush. Nathaniel slumped down a little. "Okay." He said. Lucy paused and Nathaniel could practically feel her smirking. "Don't be late." She said in a teasing tone before hanging up. Nathaniel grinned and shook his head. He missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

"So, who was the one warning _me_ not to be late?" Nathaniel was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the park, leaning against a tree with his arms folded and an amused look in his eyes. Lucy dropped her shoulder bag and fell to the floor. Suddenly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Nathaniel's shoulders in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She said firmly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Nathaniel was surprised – this was not the reaction he was expecting.

But then he smiled and hugged Lucy back, holding her close. He let out a relieved breath, momentarily closing his eyes. "Hey Luce, since when did you become so touchy-feely?" Nathaniel teased. Immediately Lucy pulled away and her signature scowl was back. "I don't recall you being the boss of my actions." She retorted. Nathaniel chuckled, leaning back on the trunk of the tree while Lucy plopped herself on the ground, smirking.

Needless to say, both felt happy to see each other. They spent hours talking to each other and by the time they fell silent the sun was setting, emitting a calming orange glow. Lucy didn't know whether to tell Nathaniel that his father came by the bank today and couldn't begin to wonder what his reaction would be if she did. Their conversation was still burning in her mind. _Stay away from my family…_

"You're a little unsettled." Nathaniel said, breaking Lucy's staring contest with the ground. She blinked up at him and bit her lip. "Of course you'd be able to tell." Lucy said. She was quiet before she spoke again. "Your father dropped by when I was at work." Immediately Nathaniel tensed up. "What did he tell you?" He asked. Lucy shrugged. "Nothing I don't already know." She said.  
"Like what?"  
"We argued, he insulted me, I insulted Amber… Nothing to worry about."  
"I'm terribly sorry for my father's actions."  
"Don't apologise for him. It's not your fault."

Nathaniel sighed. "I can't believe he had the nerve to insult you. For once, I'm glad you had a remark." He said. "Listen, Nate, if you want to move out you can stay with me." Lucy said abruptly. Nathaniel looked up at her. "I'm serious. The couch is comfy. I fell asleep on it once." Nathaniel chuckled. "Thanks for the offer Luce." He said. "Everything is settled at home, I don't need to move out urgently." Lucy nodded. "The offer's always there." She concluded. "I'll keep that in mind. Come on, it's getting late. Let me walk you home." Nathaniel said, standing up. Lucy followed suit, picking up her bag and standing up, stretching her arms as she and Nathaniel emerged from their secret place.

Walking side by side, Lucy finally realised the importance of having like someone like Nathaniel in her life. She didn't even want him to leave when he walked her up to the door of her apartment. "See ya 'round Nathan." Lucy said, turning to unlock the door.

Suddenly, Nathaniel's hand reached out and grabbed Lucy's, preventing her from twisting the key in the lock. His other hand was pressed against the door next to Lucy's head and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "That's not my name." He said softly. Lucy's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face. She hadn't seen sexy Nathaniel in a while.

"Say my name Lucy." Nathaniel ordered, his voice small so that only she would hear, even though they were the only two in the hallway. "Nathan." Lucy said firmly. She felt Nathaniel's head move side to side. "My full name. I want to hear you say my name." He whispered, sending chills up Lucy's spine. "N-Nathan…" She said, catching herself stuttering. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Strange. _This never happened before…_ She thought.

Nathaniel noticed this too and pressed his body against hers. "You've got half of it right. _Nathan-iel._ Say it." He repeated. Lucy closed her eyes and regained control of herself. She smirked again before twisting in Nathaniel's grasp, managing to catch him off guard. Their positions had changed and now it was Lucy holding Nathaniel trapped between the door and herself. "Pity. Guess I win this time." She said.

Lucy then noticed that although Nathaniel was red in the face, he was smiling. She released her grip, stepped back and crossed her arms, watching Nathaniel adjust his shirt. "For now. I'll see you soon Lucy." He said with a smile, before leaving her, walking to the end of the hallway and descending the stairs. Lucy stared after him and smiled, despite her heart almost bursting from her chest.

She missed Nathaniel already.

**A/N: So it's a little short, but I think I've written everything I need for the chapter. We're seeing a little change in Lucy but it's not too bad right? She's still a bad-ass, especially in the few chapters I have written.  
Thank you GossipGirl (I'm glad you awwwwwed xD)  
Pseudonymous Soul, I was cracking up at your review! The Nokia phone part, ahaha! I don't know, I have a Samsung but I sort of chuck it around, not too far from the ground and it's survived (thank God or I'd need to buy a new phone o.o") Thank you!  
Thanks ZorraVixen, as usual! You know when someone feels something when they read you've done a good job and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm glad you laughed at Alexy, I love him! xD**

**See you Friday! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Return

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Thank you for sticking with the story this far! It should be reaching the conclusion soon but as of now I've still got to write it, haha! I hope the beginning doesn't confuse you too much **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Return**

School resumed mid-July and was filled with students excitingly reciting holiday tales to their friends and complaining at the fact that they were back at school. A tall brown-haired boy walked the familiar corridors of Sweet Amoris, trying to remember where things were and wondering if he could find a familiar face in the sea of students. One face stuck out but it was not the one he wanted to see. _Amber._ The blonde with golden eyes found him in the crowd and she froze in her spot, mesmerised by him. She immediately broke into a smile and the boy looked away. _Not Amber._ He told himself. _Not her._

Then, he finally found the one he was looking for. _Lucy. _He remembered those sharp green eyes and the messy long hair and the scowl on her face. Granted, her style had changed to longer clothing but he blamed it on the Winter weather, anticipating the hot Summer days were she would be half-naked. Her face held a hint of softness, the only major change the boy could see since he last saw her, but she remained the same nonetheless.

He was about to make his way to Lucy, who still hadn't seen him, but then a door opened which caught her attention. The boy glanced up and saw the sign that read 'STUDENT COUNCIL.' Ah, another familiar face. Nathaniel, Amber's brother, walked out. Lucy's eyes met his and she smiled. The boy frowned. Lucy? Smiling? The only expressions he remembered seeing on her face consisted of anger, annoyance and boredom. Nathaniel found Lucy and smiled back, manoeuvring his way through the crowd to see her. The two turned and walked away in the opposite direction, with the boy watching after them, frowning.

…_What just happened?_

Then a high-pitched voice greeted him. "Hi there!" The boy looked down at Amber and narrowed his eyes. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris. You must be new here. I definitely would've remembered your face. My name is Amber." She said. Amber's pathetic attempt at flirting had the boy sighing. But then a sparkle appeared in his eyes. Amber had no idea who he was. This was the perfect opportunity for him tohave some fun and gain his revenge over the fact that he had to leave because of her.

So, even though it pained every bone in his body, the boy smiled down at the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Amber. D'you mind showing me around?"

* * *

"Everyone's so surprised Lucy." Nathaniel said, watching her look over her exams. He, Lucy, Lysander and Castiel were sitting together in the courtyard, looking over their mid-term results. Nathaniel had scored the highest in the year, Lysander somewhere in the middle and Castiel near the bottom. Lucy had ranked in the middle, shocking her teachers and peers who had ruled her out as a trouble student unable to concentrate enough to write down the title of the day's lesson.

Lucy's eyes were wide in surprise as she scanned the paper in surprise. "… 85 per cent in English?" She asked. Nathaniel nodded eagerly. "I guess it was a good thing I kept bringing up the assignments we had to do. They helped substantially with improving your grades." He told Lucy, smiling. Castiel yawned. "The rate I'm going, you're going to have to tutor me next Nate." He said, although he didn't particularly caring about his marks. So long as he was passing it was enough for him.

Lucy waved the paper around in the air. "Is this a joke? I haven't scored this high on an exam since my first year of high school." She asked, narrowing her eyes and staring at each of the boys. Lysander chuckled. "If it was a joke it would be in very poor taste." He said with a smile, placing a hand on his chin. "But I highly doubt that would be the case." Nathaniel nodded. "The school would never lie about your results as it would bring a negative image. That mark is due to your own hardworking efforts. You should be proud Lucy." He told her.

She looked down at her marks again, still unable to comprehend that she had done better than she expected. Sure, she had room for improvement, failing Mathematics and Science. But the 85 in English and her other subjects in the 60 to 70 range were definitely a cause for celebration in her case.

"Look at her – she likes being praised." Castiel spoke up, snickering. Lucy narrowed her eyes but couldn't help a smirk from appearing across her face. Lysander smiled. "She certainly does. Do you remember when everyone was calling her a hero?" He added. "Yeah, do you remember the size of her head?" Castiel joked. Lucy turned to Nathaniel. "They are obviously teasing me. Why don't you get all Student Body President on their asses and tell them off?" She asked jokingly. Nathaniel grinned and turned away. "I didn't hear anything." He said. Castiel laughed and Lysander chuckled while Lucy stared at them in amused shock.

The four settled down and spend the rest of their break talking with each other. Then Lucy stood up and stretched, announcing she was going to the cafeteria to grab a snack. "If you want me to buy you something, say it now or your chance is gone." She warned. All three shook their heads and Lucy left, making her way across the courtyard to the building where the cafeteria was.

Humming a song she turned the corner of one of the corridors at stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Amber was lip locked with a student Lucy had never seen before, her fingers running through the boys' brown hair while he had his hands placed tentatively on her waist. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued walking when Amber and the boy broke apart. The boy glanced her way and his green eyes widened slightly. He was dressed in an open white t-shirt with a black singlet and wore army printed pants and fingerless gloves. A silver dog-tag necklace hung from his neck.

"Oh look who it is." Amber said sarcastically. After the incident before the holidays, Amber decided that it would be better if she and Lucy remained rivals. She didn't like the girl and already had enough dirt on Lucy and Nathaniel's 'relationship' to use to her advantage if she ever needed the upper hand.

Lucy merely narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to risk losing her friendship with Nathaniel over a petty argument with his annoying sister. Instead Lucy turned to the boy. "You're wasting your time with her, you know." She said in a lazy voice. "Take my advice and stay away from this bitch – who knows where she's been." Amber made a noise and flicked her hair. "How rude!" She exclaimed.

The boy took this moment to speak. "Actually, I think she's right." He said, looking down at Amber. "I don't know where you've been and frankly, I don't want to find out." Amber stared at the boy in shock while Lucy left the two alone, continuing to walk to the cafeteria. "How about we never speak again?" Lucy heard the boy say before hearing footsteps fall in step behind her own. She heard Amber squeal in anger and the fading 'click, click' of her heels, indicating that she had left.

"Wait up!" The boy called, catching up to Lucy and matching her stride. Lucy glanced his way. "What?" She said. The boy grinned. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked, his eyes fluttering down to Lucy's covered chest before settling on her face. Lucy groaned. "If this is some sad attempt at a pick up line, then save it." She said, quickening her pace. The boy matched it. "It's not. Come on, you couldn't have forgotten about me already. It's been, what… five months? Six?" He said. "Listen dude, I don't know who you are and I don't plan on finding out. Go bother someone else and buzz off, you fly." Then Lucy stopped in her tracks, the boy almost bumping into her.

She turned to him and analysed his face, her eyes narrowing. The boy smiled slightly. "…Kentin." Lucy finally said. Kentin nodded. "Miss me Lucy?" He said, throwing her a toothy grin. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away, walking off. Kentin jogged up to her. "Don't you want to know how I've been?" He asked. "I couldn't care less. Now fuck off, I'm hungry and want to eat." Lucy replied lazily. "Want a cookie?" Kentin asked. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No. Go away." She said. Kentin's expression went neutral and he watched Lucy walk away. She definitely hadn't changed one bit and he was still determined to find a way to make her like him.

* * *

"Nathan, you didn't tell me that Kentin transferred back here." Lucy said angrily when she met up with Nathaniel at the end of day. "Oh him? I barely recognised him when he walked in the door." He mused. Then a nervous look crossed his face. "Why would you want to know?" He asked worriedly. _Please tell me Lucy wasn't waiting for him to come back._ He thought. Lucy folded her arms. "Because I would rather have avoided that fly had I known he was back here. He hasn't changed except for his looks. He's still damn annoying." Nathaniel sighed in relief. _She doesn't like him._

"Oh fuck, here he comes." Lucy said with a groan as Kentin spotted her from the bottom of the corridor, waving like mad. Nathaniel felt an instinctive defence pull up as Kentin inched closer. "Hey Nathaniel." Kentin said quickly before turning to Lucy. "Hey Lucy. Wanna hang out?" He asked. "No. Now kindly fuck off." Lucy said, crossing her arms. Nathaniel sighed at Lucy's harshness.

A pained look came across Kentin's face, although Nathaniel couldn't identify whether it was feigned or legit. "Aw. I was hoping to spend some time with you. How about tomorrow?" He asked. Lucy sighed. "Get the hint: I don't want to spend time with you." She said. Kentin folded his arms and sighed. "I didn't want to do this. It's kinda bold." He muttered to himself.

Quick as a flash, Kentin's hand were on either side of Lucy's face and before she could speak his lips were pressed on hers. Nathaniel's body reacted before his mind and he reached out, grabbing Kentin from his shirt and forcing him off Lucy, who was red in the face, her hands balling into fists as she prepared to strike. "Hey, calm down!" Kentin said, a worry prevalent in his tone as he stared at a raging Nathaniel. "Don't you _ever _do that again." Nathaniel hissed. "I… I just thought that she'd kiss me back, like everyone else." Kentin squeaked in defence. "I didn't like you before, why would I change my mind now!?" Lucy countered. "Just because you look a little different doesn't mean you've changed – you're still a sleaze, I see where your eyes go when you look at me!"

Nathaniel grasped harder on Kentin's shirt. "I'm sorry!" Kentin said, raising his arms in defeat. "I won't try anything like that again, I promise!" Nathaniel was reluctant but slowly released his grip, hands sliding off Kentin's shirt. Lucy crossed her arms and sighed. "You better not." She mumbled in warning. Kentin swallowed and scratched his head, his face becoming pink. "I honestly thought you'd kiss me back Lucy. Really." He said, embarrassed. "All I ever wanted to do was kiss you. Just once." Lucy bit her lip as she thought of a way to reply.

"I've grown up." She finally said, looking at Kentin. "I'm over the whole crazy rebellious teenager scene. Even though you were there went it was going on, it still doesn't change the fact that you haven't changed at all, personality wise. I don't fall head over heels over someone just because they look different. Whether you asked to kiss me back then or now, my answer would still be no." Kentin's shoulders slumped. "You should know," Lucy continued, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She glanced at Nathaniel before looking back towards Kentin. "Those people that I made out with back then, I never spoke to afterwards. It was just a one-time thing and I don't do that anymore. I'm over it." Lucy said those words specifically in hopes that Nathaniel would catch on, that he would understand she truly was leaving her childish ways behind.

That she was saving herself for him.

Kentin nodded slowly. "I get it. I'm sorry Lucy, really." Then he smiled and chuckled nervously. "As, uh, weird this sounds after what happened… Can we still be friends?" He asked. Lucy scoffed. "We never were friends to begin with, you idiot. But I guess we can try to be." That was enough for Kentin whose smile grew. "Sweet! I'm fine with that!" He said cheerfully. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Lucy! Bye Nathaniel!" And then Kentin was gone, whistling to himself as he walked down the corridor.

Nathaniel turned to look at Lucy, his face still holding annoyance. "Wow Nathan." She said with a smirk. "You were going to punch him over kissing me. That makes me feel kinda special." Nathaniel sighed. "That was rude of him. But you took the situation on better than I expected, giving him a chance like that." He replied. Lucy shrugged. "Please. I only said that I'd be friends with him so he'd get lost. It's better than him moping about after me and begging. I still find him annoying." Nathaniel felt himself relax and he smiled at Lucy. "Every time you speak, you surprise me." He said. Lucy made a face. "In a good way or a bad way?" She inquired. "A good way, of course." Nathaniel said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I've got to go. Work awaits." He said. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said as she and Nathaniel parted ways for the day.

* * *

When Nathaniel got home after his shift he was met with Amber and his father, Mr Gold, sitting in the dining room table. "Good afternoon." Nathaniel greeted politely. His father narrowed his eyes while Amber turned away, slightly red in the face. "How were your results?" His father asked. "They were fine. I ranked first in the year." Nathaniel replied. It was so typical of his father to question him about his results rather than how his entire day was.

Nathaniel was about to head off to his room when his father spoke again. "Are you still seeing Lucy?" He asked. Nathaniel had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Yes. She's a close friend of mine." He replied. Mr Gold stood from his chair. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. She is nothing but trouble." He said. Nathaniel was silent and he looked at Amber, who wouldn't return his gaze. She had told their father, she must've. Why else would she be looking this guilty?

"Why don't you listen to me, Nathaniel?" Mr Gold continued, walking to his son. "All I wanted was for you to stay away from that girl yet Amber tells me that there is more than just a friendship going on." Nathaniel swallowed. "Amber has made a misconception. I consider Lucy to be a very close friend, but nothing more than that." Nathaniel's attempts at lying to his father had his heart racing. He flinched when his father folded his arms and stepped closer. "You know I don't believe you Nathaniel." He said in a condescending tone. Nathaniel was silent.

He knew what was coming, yet after all these years of his father's abuse it didn't hurt any less. Nathaniel was thrown against the table and snapped his head on the edge, gritting his teeth as the pain kicked in. He didn't even get the chance to get off the floor. Nathaniel's father yanked on the back of his shirt to place him on his feet before punching him square in the face, his wedding ring cutting through Nathaniel's cheek. Nathaniel fell back on the ground and his father kicked him in his side. "Get up and face me like a man!" He spat.

Amber had discreetly left her spot at the table and climbed to the top of the staircase, hugging herself as she watched on. She didn't mean to let it slip that Nathaniel had feelings for Lucy. She was cunning sure, but wasn't planning on telling anyone – she was goading Nathaniel, happy to have this extra advantage over him in case she needed something. But Amber was complaining about Lucy to herself, thinking both her parents were at work – she didn't notice that her father was home. He heard every word of what she said and then asked about it. So she watched, her lip quivering and her shoulders sagging. Nathaniel never lifted a finger against his father, whether because he wasn't strong enough or because he didn't want to hurt his father Amber couldn't tell.

What she _could_ tell was that Nathaniel had a new look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. One of defiance.

Nathaniel was boiling on the inside. He felt so weak, so vulnerable and it made him sick. It made him wish he was a little like Lucy, like he had some of her confidence and strength. She was unstable and impulsive but on more occasions than one, she managed to use those qualities to her benefit. She was strong, so strong. What was she always telling him? That he was easily taken advantage of? Nathaniel felt like he could hear her voice in his ear: "_Stand up for yourself once in a while Nathan! Don't let others walk over you!"_

It was that strength that had Nathaniel doing something he never had before – lift a finger to defend himself. As his father aimed another punch, Nathaniel swiftly grasped it in his hand and squeezed, stopping the blow before it could hit his face. "You've walked over me long enough." Nathaniel hissed. "I won't let you do so anymore." His father went red in the face and froze, giving Nathaniel an opportunity to jump from his father's reach. He sprinted to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. Soon after there was a loud bang and his father was yelling at him to open up.

But Nathaniel wouldn't listen – starting today he was going to look out for himself. He was going to stand up for himself. In a flash, Nathaniel was at his closet, emptying some of its contents on his bed before grabbing a large backpack and shoving them inside, his usual neatness be damned. He was in a rush, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he concentrated on grabbing a few more things out of drawers and on his desk and zipping the bag shut. He swayed slightly on his feet, using his desk to keep himself from collapsing. _Be strong._ He could hear Lucy. She was helping him. She was giving him strength. The knocking at the door stopped Nathaniel opened it slowly. His father had probably gone to get a key. Now was his chance to leave.

"Nathaniel!" Amber called out, seeing her brother exit his room. Then she noticed his backpack. "Where are you going?" She inquired, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. "I'm leaving." Nathaniel said plainly, walking past her to get to the door. He was met with his father. "You leave this house, don't you _dare _think of coming back!" He yelled in his sons' face. After a pause Nathaniel spoke. "I don't plan to." He said with surprising confidence, sidestepping his father to reach the door.

Then Nathaniel was gone. Leaning on the front door after he had closed it, he took in a deep, shaky breath. He felt… free. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Nathaniel left the property and walked with only one destination in mind.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it :3**

**Okay, freakily enough The Writers Dilema thought that something terrible was going to happen to Nathaniel and it did. You MUST be psychic! xD Thank you for your review! :3  
Pseudonymous Soul I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :'D And thanks for the reviwe, I'll try to improve the dialogue as best as I can! Haha, I'm lucky I don't have an iPhone otherwise it would've been broken a long time ago I love you too! :3  
ZorraVixen thank you for your review too. You understand what's going on so well and I hope the chapter shows that Nathaniel can be strong and stand up for himself.  
Haha, maybe, maybe not Gossip Girl ;) Thanks for reviewing :3**

**Have a safe long weekend to all, see you Monday! :3**


	23. Chapter 22: Plans

**A/N: Ah. Really late update this time T_T. Let me tell you, this chapter killed me. I really hope you enjoy it :3**

**Chapter 22: Plans**

The first thing Lucy saw when she ascended the stairs to her apartment floor after work was Nathaniel, sitting down and leaning on the wall next to her front door. She smiled to herself, glad to see him. But then she noticed the pained look on his face, how his eyes were shut and his eyebrows creased in what appeared to be in both concentration and anger. Lucy quickened her pace. "Nathan?" She called with a worried tone.

Nathaniel's eyes flipped open immediately and he glanced towards Lucy. He gave her a small smile. "Does your offer still stand?" He asked. Lucy paused and she tried to think. "To stay at my place? Of course." She replied, crouching down to face Nathaniel. Lucy bit her lip. She lifted a finger and traced the small cut on his cheek, feeling the flakes of dried blood and the scab already forming on his soft skin. Nathaniel let out a breath and closed his eyes, lifting his hand to Lucy's finger and closing it in his, shaking slightly. "Come on." Lucy said in her rare soft voice, helping Nathaniel to his feet. She unlocked the door of her apartment and stepped aside so Nathaniel could enter.

"Thanks Luce." He said. Lucy slammed the door shut behind her. "Don't mention it. Go to the bathroom." She ordered. "Calm down Lucy –" Nathaniel tried to say before he was interrupted. "Bathroom. Now." Lucy repeated, her hands clenched at her side. She was pissed – not at Nathaniel, but at the person who hurt him: his father.

After knowing her for so long, Nathaniel knew not to argue as so listened to her. He heard the open and close of a drawer and then footsteps as Lucy followed him, pushing him forward. "You're so slow Nathan." She said before switching on the light. Nathaniel was silent as he watched Lucy place a Band-Aid on the sink before twisting the taps open and soaking a cloth underneath it. She wrung it before turning to him and lifting it to his cheek, wiping off the dried blood. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly. Nathaniel shook his head. "It's surprisingly soothing." He replied with a smile. Lucy glanced at him, her heart racing.

She noticed it, the change inside her when she looked at Nathaniel. It changed from that of a friend, to that of someone she deeply cared about. Someone she loved. It embarrassed Lucy, to think that she could feel an emotion like this. It was something she had never experienced before and while it scared her, it excited her. She felt like she was growing up.

But there was that nagging doubt that Nathaniel didn't feel the same way.

Lucy sighed before she placed the cloth in the sink and reached for the Band-Aid, ripping it open and lightly placing it across Nathaniel's cheek. He smiled and she felt her cheeks burn up. "Thanks." He said. Lucy turned her head and shrugged. "Go and chill on the couch. I'll make you a sandwich." She said. Nathaniel frowned and Lucy felt a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright Lucy? You seem out of it?" He asked. Lucy bit her lip. He was touching her now. Not good.

She scoffed. "Look who's talking Nathan. You can't even stand up without wobbling. Get your ass on the couch right now before I drag you there myself." Nathaniel was hesitant before smiling again. _Urgh, he's killing me! His smile is so damn cute!_ "Aye, aye captain." He teased, leaving the bathroom. _Get it together._ Lucy told herself, taking in a few deep breaths. She washed her hands and left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen.

When Lucy made a sandwich for herself and Nathaniel, she walked towards his still frame collapsed on the couch, a hand on his temple. "Do you need to see a doctor or something?" She inquired, sitting on the couch. Nathaniel shook his head. "I'll be fine. And it's late; I don't think the doctors would be open. Ah, thanks." He took the sandwich from Lucy and the two ate quietly silence.

Nathaniel smiled as he took a bite. "I feel so good right now." He said. "This was a long time coming. I'm glad I left." He continued. Lucy nodded. "Good. Sometimes you need to stand up for yourself and I'm proud of you for doing so." She smirked and spoke again. "Looks like I taught you well." Nathaniel chuckled, which turned into a yawn. "Finish your food and then get some sleep." Lucy instructed. "Shower if you want, maybe you'll feel better. You wanna sleep in my bed tonight? I'll crash on the couch." Nathaniel shook his head, although a small blush appeared on his cheeks at Lucy's offer. "I'll wash up and sleep here. Thanks again." Lucy shrugged. "Like I said, don't mention it."

Lucy wandered off somewhere and Nathaniel took the final bite of his sandwich before standing and stretching. He rummaged around in his bag for his sweats and a tee before making his way to the bathroom. He winced at the pain in his head and momentarily squeezed his eyes shut. But his pain was a small price to pay. Nathaniel finally felt like he was safe, ironically with the dangerous girl he never would've suspected to get along with, let alone befriend. Lucy was kind when she wanted to be, when she was letting some of the 'real Lucy' show behind the hard exterior she built around herself.

Nathaniel was graceful that Lucy was allowing him to stay in her apartment but it didn't stop a nervous sigh from escaping through his lips. The two were alone, which was quite normal. But they weren't in a public place. They weren't at school, or at the park. They were in Lucy's apartment, a small private area where practically no-one could monitor them. Combined with Nathaniel's feelings, he was just hoping things would go smoothly.

_Lucy must be feeling this unease too, right? How… awkward it will be sharing her home with a guy? Maybe she's shared before and I'm overreacting. She's no stranger to mingling with the opposite sex._Nathaniel was going to send himself in a panic if he didn't stop thinking. He willed his thoughts away as he changed.

When he returned to the living room he saw Lucy dump a blanket and pillow on the couch. She begun straightening them up and Nathaniel came to help her. "I've never seen you dress so casually." She commented, turning away. _And you look so damn good._ She thought to herself. Nathaniel chuckled nervously. "My image is important to me. The smarter I look the better my chances are." He replied. Lucy nodded and yawned.

"I'm sorry for coming this late. I know you finished work and want to relax." Nathaniel apologised, scratching the back of his head. Lucy waved her hand. "I'm glad you came here. It's better for you. And maybe now you can help me organise this place." She said, indicting around her apartment. Nathaniel laughed. "Well, I must admit that it's much neater than when I first visited it. I can see the floor." He teased. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to impress anyone. But yeah, it _is_ convenient that I can walk without tripping over something. Anyway, you're right. I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay. Is there anything else you need while I'm up?" Nathaniel shook his head. "Thank you so much Lucy." He said again. "Stop thanking me. It's weird." Nathaniel smiled and Lucy bid him goodnight, yawning once again before making her way to her room.

Nathaniel fell back on the couch, a sigh escaping his lips. Although he didn't look it, he was happy. So happy. He felt light, proud, strong and _happy_. Who'd have thought the simple act of standing up for himself would make him feel so liberated?

As Nathaniel felt sleep overtake him the last thought he had was that if it wasn't for Lucy, he wouldn't be feeling as good as he did.

* * *

The end of August rolled around and Nathaniel was still living with Lucy. He had to admit that she was a good roommate (although he thought that it had something to do with the fact that they were friends. If Lucy had to share with a stranger she's probably scare them away). His anxieties about sharing a place with a girl soon left him as he got used to it and it wasn't as bad as he anticipated.

There were a few times in which Nathaniel felt uncomfortable about sharing an apartment with a girl (and that's apart from a certain time of the month). There was one incident where Nathaniel had come back from work and was rummaging around in the laundry basket for clothes he could change into after he showered. He blushed when he saw Lucy's underwear, picking up a black lace one with frilly edges that had landed on top of his shirt. Lucy chose that moment to walk in and saw a red Nathaniel staring at her panties. Instead of yelling at him or getting embarrassed, she smirked and winked. "You like? How about I model them around for you Nathan?" Immediately Nathaniel dropped them back in the basket and rushed towards the bathroom, leaving Lucy laughing and commenting on how fun he was to tease.

Nathaniel also found himself constantly reminding Lucy not to slack off on her chores. Although her apartment was cleaner than when he had first visited, Lucy was a large procrastinator, leaving dishes in the sink and claiming that she'd wash them 'later'. She would also leave her schoolwork to last minute despite Nathaniel's pleads to start it early so she can finish it and have time to do whatever she wanted later.

Nathaniel's mother had visited once he told where he was staying. The first thing she did was apologise. Once she heard the story from her husband she felt guilty that his abuse had gotten to the point where her son left the house. Nathaniel had assured her not to worry because it wasn't her fault. Mrs Gold then admitted that she was glad he and his father were separated for the time being, because she couldn't stand knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop what was going on in the house.

"In the meantime, I'll try to convince him not to be so harsh on you Nathaniel." She had told her son. "I know you're in good hands here but I would like you back home eventually." She turned to Lucy. "No offense to you, darling. You've been terribly kind and I'm glad Nathaniel has someone like you in his life. I just don't want to trouble you."

Lucy shook her head. "With all due respect Mrs Gold, it's fine for Nathan to stay here. I'm completely cool with it. No trouble at all. In fact, getting the housework done is quicker with him around, so I hope you don't mind if he stays." Mrs Gold had chuckled. "Thank you Lucy." She had replied with a sparkle in her eyes. She turned back to Nathaniel and grasped his hand. "I'll bring you a few more things from home since you're staying for a while. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. You too, Lucy."

Then Mrs Gold had left and Lucy commented on how sweet she was and if only her parents cared about her like that. "They do care about you Lucy." Nathaniel pointed out. Lucy scoffed. "Please. They dumped me here and haven't called in weeks. When I call them, they're always busy enjoying their lives without me there." She replied. "I don't think so Lucy. I think they really do love you. They wouldn't have sent you to Sweet Amoris if they didn't. Try calling them again." Lucy shrugged but mumbled that she would if she had time.

All in all, living with Lucy was surprisingly easy. Nathaniel promised himself he'd find a way to thank her.

Lucy on the other hand had a difficult time settling in during the beginning of their living together. She found herself trying so hard not to act on her feelings towards Nathaniel. They were just so physically close now, more than they had ever been and she was so tempted to kiss him, hold him, hug him, _anything_. He probably didn't realise that she was trying to hold back and a part of her wanted to violently shake him and tell him that she liked him.

But that was the problem. Telling Nathaniel that she liked him. Lucy had _never_ done anything like that and found herself afraid of rejection. So she pushed those thoughts out of her head and did her best to act like everything was totally cool and that she was definitely not crushing on the boy who was staying at her apartment. It took about a week but she began to relax, deciding to let fate take its course. Whatever happened, happened.

When Lucy had gotten used to living with Nathaniel, she noticed a few things he did that made her laugh (fall in love with him even more). One of those things was how groggy he was in the mornings.

Despite the fact that he woke up at the crack of dawn, Nathaniel was not a morning person, regardless of whether he went to bed early or late. He'd yawn, rub his half-closed eyes, slur or combine his words or fall into speaking with heavy slang. When he snapped back to normal it was so sudden that he didn't even realise it. Lucy noticed how one morning Nathaniel was leaning on the table, balancing his chin in his hand when all of a sudden he sat up and was wide awake, hands folded neatly in front of him and talking to her like normal. She couldn't help but laugh at this and when Nathaniel looked at her with questioning eyes she laughed even more.

She tried to improve her cooking skills now that she had Nathaniel living with her. It was difficult at first and Lucy kept accidently burning herself and the food, usually requiring Nathaniel, who had some knowledge on cooking, to come to the rescue. Lucy made it her goal to cook something perfectly – the way to a man's' heart was through his stomach after all.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Castiel said, leaning back in his chair. He, Lysander and Nathaniel were in the student council room after school, waiting for Lucy so that they could leave together. She was being detained by the principal for a sarcastic comment she threw at a teacher which contained highly inappropriate language. "You're living with her? You. Nathaniel." He continued. Nathaniel nodded. He got around to telling the two who had overheard Amber explaining the situation to Charlotte and Li. "Nice guys _don't_ finish last as it seems." Lysander said with a chuckle. Nathaniel felt his face go red. "It's nothing like that, I swear. I'm just staying with her until I find a place of my own." He told them. Castiel rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Listen, while we're here…" Nathaniel said, eyeing the door to make sure Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy's birthday is in October. It's a while away but I want to organise something. A surprise party. What do you think?" Lysander nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. But where will we have it?" He asked. "The apartment. October 4th falls on a Friday this year during our two-week holiday. Lucy is at the bank from 4 to 7 but as it's a holiday she might be called in early. That gives us plenty of time to set up before she comes home." Nathaniel told them. "Sounds like a plan. Lys and I can help. We'll tell everyone, come over early and set up." Castiel offered. "Thanks. That would be great. We'll talk about it later, just in case Lucy walks in. It has to be a surprise, after all." Nathaniel said. "We won't say a word." Lysander promised.

A few minutes later Lucy entered, complaining about Miss Principal and how she had so many detentions to serve. When they left, Lucy walked ahead and the guys shared a look. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep quiet about this. I'm pretty excited about this." Castiel said. "Try your best. It will be fun. And of course, where else are we going to see Lucy so surprised?" Lysander said with a smile. Nathaniel chuckled. "We'll organise things closer to date. In the meantime, it's a secret." He said. "Oi! Hurry up you bunch of slow pokes, I'm starving!" Lucy called. "Patience is a virtue dear Lucy." Lysander said, he, Castiel and Nathaniel quickening their pace. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Obviously whoever said that didn't have friends who walked like snails." She retorted, walking backwards to face them. "Snails don't have legs Lucy. They can't walk." Nathaniel commented. "Shut it! Now come on!"

Castiel and Lysander hurried forward, while Nathaniel stayed back. He looked that the girl in front of him, how happier she looked from when she first arrived at Sweet Amoris. She definitely grew up from that teenage stage and seemed to be showing it off to the world that she had matured. Nathaniel smiled. Organising the party was, of course, to celebrate Lucy's birthday with the people she had befriended during her time her.

She was, however, so oblivious to the _other_ surprise Nathaniel had for her…

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, which was a nice surprise, haha!**

**MyMoonMaiden: Thank you! I know I made Kentin a little bold but I didn't know how else to make him friends with Lucy, haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3  
Owldistraction: Ahhh thank you! I'm glad you like it! I don't plan on writing a sequel but I do plan on writing extras, just little drabbles or oneshots, stuff like that. Thanks again! :3  
Pseudonymous Soul: I hope you enjoyed your weekend! I'm glad you liked Nattie standing up for himself :3 Love you too :D  
The-Mixed-Up-Girl: Yes he did! Thank you, I hope you enjoy what's yet to come :3  
The Writers Dilemma: Haha, yes you did, you are psychic xP Yeah, I couldn't leave him hanging, had to bring him back! Thank you!  
Gossip Girl: Yeah, I'm happy about it too :3 Thank you!  
Yuki900: Thank you for your review! Did I make a mistake somewhere? :S  
Guest: Hehe, thank you :3  
ZorraVixen: Sorry I scared you with Kentin, haha! I don't have the heart to bash him to be honest, I think he'll be a nice friend though :3 Thanks again for your review (and I'm glad Nathaniel was in character! :D)  
Lostconcoction: Tell me about it, I've been depressed since I heard the news T_T Thank you so much, I feel happy when you say that! Don't give up on your fic, keep working on it! You've got my support :D Thanks for the review!**

**Hope you had a lovely break! See you Friday :3**


	24. Chapter 23: Surprise

**A/N: Welcome back to the story ^^ Um, warning: CHEESEY CHEESEY CHEESE in this chapter. I'm such a romantic xD Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 23: Surprise**

October rolled around bringing a welcome change from the cold Winter weather to the middle of warm and lively Spring. School would resume in a few days so the students and teachers of Sweet Amoris were enjoying the remaining freedom they had before they attended the final term of the year.

Lucy had left for work, bidding goodbye to a suddenly silent and suspicious Nathaniel. She was going to ask what was up but then Nathaniel reminded her that she'd be late for work if didn't get a move on right now, so Lucy left, briskly making her way to the bank.

Fridays were always busy, people coming in to draw money in anticipation for spending it during the weekend while others came in for business. Lucy had become an expert at her job, surprisingly enjoying it. She didn't mind working at the bank, namely because she had gotten used to it. Transactions between customers were completed quickly with no complaints, making her highly respected in the workplace between her manager and fellow staff. She felt an air of importance around her (and she groaned when she realised that if the others, namely Castiel, Lysander, Nathaniel and Alexy, found out they'd tease about how much she loved to be complimented).

Today however, Lucy was feeling a little upset. Although she liked her work, she would rather be doing something for her 17th birthday. She had told Nathaniel a few days ago and this morning he made her breakfast, but it wasn't enough – she wanted to spend the rest of the day with him and do something fun, like go out and celebrate.

To make matters worse, a familiar face stepped into the bank. As soon as Lucy saw Mr Gold, Nathaniel's father, depression turned into anger.

He looked at her with a disgusted look but made his way to her counter, which had a few customers in line. He looked like he wanted to say something and Lucy worked quickly so that she could confront him – she had a couple of things she'd like to say to him too.

"Good morning." Mr Gold said coldly. "Any time of day I see you is _not_ 'good'." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at the man before continuing. "And don't you try to be all polite. You don't like me and I don't like you, so if you want to say something, then go for it. I have no time for beating-around-the-bush."

Mr Gold raised his eyebrows. "Edgy this morning are we? Has Nathaniel finally driven you around the bend?" He asked. "Please. Having Nathaniel living with me is probably one of the best things that's happened since I moved to this town. I don't regret taking him in." Lucy said. Mr Gold scoffed. "I see. However …" He put a hand in his pocket and produced a cheque, sliding it across the counter to Lucy. She picked it up and looked at it, her eyes wide at the large sum written on it. She didn't even think she could pronounce that number. And the cheque had her name on it. "If you _do _regret taking him in, then that's yours. All I have to do is sign it. Kick him out and cut off your ties with him, and then go and buy something nice."

Lucy froze. How dare this man try to bribe her like this! How sneaky. How sly. Giving her this amount of money to let Nathaniel fend for himself, to face his abusive father and live every day in suffering. It took Lucy all she could from not punching Mr Gold in the face right then and there.

"Well Lucy," Mr Gold interrupted her from her stupor. "Do we have a deal?" Lucy raised her eyes off the cheque to look at Mr Gold. He was smirking, looking down at her with a smug look on his face like he knew he had her won over. So Lucy was happy to see the shocked look on his face when she tore the cheque in half right in front of his eyes, ripping the rest into tiny pieces, dropping them on the ground next to her feet and stepping on them. "I would never betray him like that." Lucy said confidently. "He is so much happier now than he ever was with you and I will _not_ ruin that for him. No amount of money will make me agree to your insane terms." Mr Gold frowned. "You're making a big mistake Lucy. I'll have you fired within the week if you don't comply." He threated. "Your threats don't scare me. You have no control over the bank so unless I do something stupid, like punch you in your porky face right now. I honestly don't know how Nathaniel never lifted a finger against you. If it were me, _you_ would be the one with the bruises on your chest!"

"How _dare_ you!" Mr Gold hissed, slamming his hand on the table. Lucy smiled. "If that's all then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said. "I will not stand for this!" Mr Gold said, his voice rising, catching the attention of some of the customers and workers.

"Is there a problem here?" Lucy's manager Megan approached the two, her eyes holding concern. Mr Gold smirked at Lucy before straightening up and putting on a professional front in front of Megan. "I'd like to file a complaint about an employee." He said. Lucy turned away and clenched her hands by her side. Megan looked at her with worry before turning to Mr Gold and talking to him about the process of complaining and indicating where he could go. When he left, she spoke to Lucy. "Let's go to my office." She said. She called over another worker to take Lucy's spot at the counter before leading Lucy away.

When they reached the office and were both seated, Megan leaned on the table. "What happened?" She asked in a soft voice. Lucy was quiet and Megan's eyes filled with worry again. "Lucy, I don't want to fire you, so please, tell me what happened. Give me your side of the story." Lucy was so thankful that her manager was so kind. With a sigh, she recounted her conversation with Mr Gold, admitting that she said some harsh things towards him because he did so to her. Megan nodded and listened until Lucy finished.

"Do you know why I hired you Lucy?" Megan suddenly said. Lucy shook her head. Megan smiled. "When I called the school to ask about you, they told me that you weren't the brightest student, that your grades were low and you were considered trouble." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well doesn't that make me feel good?" She mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her and slouching in her seat. Megan shook her head. "Despite that, I still hired you. Because I knew that if I gave you a chance, you'd do your best not to disappoint me. And I was right. You're a great employee and I'm glad you work here."

Lucy looked at Megan in surprise, who laughed. "Don't give me that look dear! Be proud. This little argument with a customer is the only one you've had since you started. You're not going to get in trouble over it." She leaned forward. "Next time, if he comes in, get someone else to deal with his business. That way, you won't have to see him. Understand?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Megan. I mean it. I like working here." Megan smiled again. "I know you do. Now run along – we're so busy today. I'm up to my neck in paperwork!" Lucy stood from her seat, thanked Megan once again, and left the office, going back to her counter.

Well at least she wasn't going to get fired on her birthday. That was something to lift her mood, right?

* * *

About an hour before Lucy finished work the guests began to arrive at the apartment. Nathaniel opened the door and invited whoever it was in, thanking them for coming. Lysander was piling snacks in plates while Castiel was moving furniture around and decorating.

"This is exciting." Rosalya, the first guests, exclaimed while walking into the living room. "I hope Lucy gets surprised. I'd like to see that look on her face. Oh! I got an idea! I'll record her coming in! That way we'll have it on video!" Castiel laughed. "Yeah, please do that! That'll be hilarious!" Lysander chuckled at Rosalya and Castiel's excitement. Nathaniel took her present and placed it on a table in the corner, telling her to relax while they waited for the others to arrive. "What did you get her?" Castiel asked. Rosalya laughed. "Something I'm sure Nathaniel would _love _to see her in." She said cheekily. Nathaniel felt his face go red and he hurried to the kitchen, mumbling that he was going to help Lysander with the snacks.

Soon more people arrived: Alexy bounced into the apartment while Armin walked behind him, a large present in hand and yelling at his brother to move out of his way so he could put it down, Kentin came and offered to help set up, Violette arrived at the same time as Kim, Melody and Iris came together and Peggy arrived last, bringing her video camera. "Capucine isn't coming." She called to Nathaniel. "Neither are Li, Charlotte and Amber. Did you invite them?" Nathaniel shook his head. "We invited Capucine but not the other three. They don't want anything to do with Lucy and truth be told, Lucy would prefer it if they weren't here." Peggy nodded and played around with the buttons on her video camera, switching it on and walking around asking people questions.

"Hey Nathaniel." Melody said with a smile, giving him a hug. "Hi Melody. Glad you could make it." He replied. "Thanks for inviting me." She broke the hug and they began to talk. Everything that had happened between them smoothed over and Melody had tried her best to make it up to Lucy for her outburst.

Nathaniel noticed that Melody's eyes kept shifting towards someone while she was talking so he turned around. A small smile crept on his face. "You keep looking at Kentin." He said. Melody's eyes went wide and she began to blush. "I-is it that obvious?" She asked worriedly. Nathaniel chuckled. "I read a lot of detective novels, remember? I can pick up the signs." He joked, causing Melody to laugh. Nathaniel looked back and forth between Kentin and Melody. "You should talk to him." He said in a soft voice. Melody shrugged. "I don't know. What do I say?" She asked. "Just be the Melody we all know and love." He told her.

Melody hesitated a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll do that." She said nervously. Nathaniel threw her a supportive smile as he watched her walk up to Kentin. They spoke and then Kentin laughed. Melody looked at Nathaniel and gave him a 'thumbs up' before turning back to Kentin, continuing their conversation.

"What time does Lucy finish work Nate?" Alexy asked Nathaniel, munching on a chip. "She finishes as 7. Castiel's on watch by the window so when he sees her that's our queue to be quiet." He replied. Looking at his watch, the time read five minutes past seven. Any minute now Lucy would be walking up the street.

"Lucy alert!" Castiel called from the window. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Everyone shut up!" He continued. Nathaniel sighed. "There's a nicer way of telling everyone to be quiet Castiel." He said. Castiel shrugged and Lysander chuckled. Peggy focused her video camera on the door while Rosalya took out her phone and did the same. Alexy was tapping his foot in excitement, looking like he was going to burst. Then the room went quiet.

Soon, there was the sound of keys jingling and the door flew open, a scowling Lucy walking in and freezing in her spot when she saw everyone. Before she had time to talk, a yell of 'happy birthday' had her dropping her bag and she was surrounded by her classmates. Alexy gave her a back breaking hug while Kim laughed in her ear. Iris pushed her into the apartment and Violette closed the front door, picking up Lucy's bag and placing it neatly on the couch. "What the hell are you all doing in my apartment!?" Lucy yelled, trying to push Alexy off her. "Throwing you a party of course!" Rosalya said, ending her recording and making her way towards Lucy. "Aren't you surprised!?" Alexy said with a grin.

Instantly the room filled with laughter and chatter. Someone turned on the stereo and dance music played while Lucy was bombarded with hugs. She felt her face go red and a smile escaped her lips. "Aww, Lucy-goosey is blushing!" Alexy said. Lucy laughed. "Lucy-goosey? Where the fuck did you get that from?" She asked. Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander shared a look. Operation successful.

Nathaniel just hoped the second part of his plan would go without a hitch.

* * *

Everyone had a great time at Lucy's surprise birthday. They danced, talked, took photos and had a fun time. Despite the ups and downs Lucy had had with the students of Sweet Amoris, everyone got along really well and all disputes were forgotten and left in the past. When the last of the guests left, Lucy turned to Nathaniel. "I'm guessing this was _your_ idea." She said. "Partially. Castiel and Lysander were in on it for months. They helped set up and get the word around." He replied.

Lucy looked around the apartment, hands on her hips. It was messy now, decorations on the floor, crumbs on the tables and plastic plates and cups lying around. "Don't tell me I have to clean this up?" She asked with a groan. Nathaniel chuckled and walked up to her. "We'll clean it up together." He said. "Okay. Hey, I want to open my presents now." Lucy said, making her way to corner where the stacks of gifts were piled up. Nathaniel helped her set them on the floor and she plopped herself down, beginning to rip open wrapping paper.

"This is from Violette. Anyone could tell." Lucy held up a large frame with a painting inside of everyone who had attended the party, standing outside the garden club at school. "She's very talented." Nathaniel commented. Lucy noticed another smaller frame and picked it up, blushing when she saw the intimate portrait of her and Nathaniel. "What's that one?" Nathaniel asked, peering to look over. "It's empty!" Lucy exclaimed, placing it face down on the ground. Sneaky Violette. Lucy couldn't help but smile. She really liked the portrait a lot and would have to remember to thank the girl later.

Lucy smirked when she saw Rosalya's present and lifted up the leopard-printed lingerie, a corset and matching panties. Nathaniel turned away, remembering Rosalya's words and trying to push them away before he started fantasising.

By the time she had finished unwrapping everything Lucy had gotten a nice stack of clothes, jewellery, shoes, a generous gift card, a bunch of CD's and perfume. "I can't believe you did this." Lucy said, leaning on the couch. "It's too much." Nathaniel chuckled. "Don't try and hide it, we all saw how you loved being the centre of attention." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked. Nathaniel cleared his throat.

_Time to confess what I've been holding in my heart for so long._

Nathaniel reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I still haven't given you my present." He said softly, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached towards the pocket of his shirt. "Your present? Wasn't this party your present?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. "Partly. There's one more gift I've yet to give." Nathaniel said, producing the small black box and handing it her. "Happy Birthday." Lucy's eyes went wide and she took the box, opening it slowly. In it sat the silver ring with three rhinestones, the one that she looked at every time she passed the jewellery shop.

"I remember your Auntie Agatha telling me that you would love this. It's been on my mind for a while now." Nathaniel reached over and picked up the ring from its cushion as he spoke, holding Lucy's hand and lifting it up. "Since you came into my life, you've made me feel things I've never felt before. I feel stronger just by being around you and you've helped me in more ways than one." Nathaniel slid the finger slowly onto her finger, his hand shaking. "I don't know when it happened, but I realised that you're the only person in the world who I can ever have such strong feelings for."

Lucy looked down at her hand. "Nathan…" She said, looking back up at him. He shook his head and took her hands in his. "I would be the luckiest person in the world if you would be my girlfriend." He said. Lucy froze. Nathaniel wanted_ her_ to be his girlfriend. Happiness filled Lucy and she felt her face go red as she nodded. "I'm the lucky one." She said softly. Nathaniel smiled and slowly, he brought his face to hers.

And then he kissed her.

Boy was Lucy right when she said it feels great to kiss somebody. He had never done it before but Nathaniel seemed to know what he was doing. Lucy closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to burst. Lucy felt so special and she loved what he was doing to her right now. She loved the way he was gentle, as if testing out what it was like to kiss someone. She loved the way he tasted, the way he stroked his fingers up and down her hand. She loved _him._ When he broke away she felt herself yearning for more.

Lucy didn't know what to say. "I… I told you not to waste your first kiss." She mumbled at a loss for words. Nathaniel was quiet. "It's not a waste if it's with the person I plan to marry one day." Nathaniel replied.

That was it. Lucy jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his head and began to kiss him passionately. He leaned back onto the couch and she lay down on him, running her fingers through his soft golden locks. He slid his fingers up her back, slowly and lightly, a tingling feeling lingering in Lucy's back where he touched.

Nathaniel took a deep gulp of air when Lucy broke away. "Wow." He said with a shaky voice. Lucy laughed. "You know what's stupid?" She said out of the blue, leaning down on Nathaniel's chest. "I've had a crush on you for so long. I just thought you'd never return my feelings if I ever told you about them." She admitted. Instantly the both of them burst out in laughter. "Really?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy nodded into his chest. "Yep. I mean, how could someone like you, Mr Student Body Pres, return the feelings of a trouble student like me?" She asked. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Lucy and she snuggled closer to him. "It happened though, didn't it?" He said in a soft voice, relaxing into the couch.

Lucy closed her eyes. There was no place in the world she would rather be than here in Nathaniel's arms. "I love you Nathaniel." She whispered softly. Nathaniel chuckled. "You said my name. My full name." He commented. Lucy smiled. Nathaniel pressed his lips on Lucy's head. "I love you too, Lucy."

**A/N: See? I told you! One big slice of cheese! xD Just wanted to tell you that the story isn't ending just yet. I plan on tying up all the loose ends with Amber and Nate's parents and Lucy's parents, and of course, a beach chapter with our lovable Aussie Dakota :3 Represent!**

**Thank you's!:  
Gossip Girl – Haha yep, they're growing up xD  
The-Mixed-Up-Girl: I'm glad you were giggling in the last chapter! ^^  
ZorraVixen: Fair call on Kentin. I know he probably was a little OOC but I wanted his little crush to be over quickly, so it came out how it did! Hope you liked this chapter too :3  
Owldistraction: Haha it's enough that you like the story :3 I will be doing extras but as of now I'm not too sure as to when they come out. I have no ideas about a sequel at all, but I am planning an entirely different MCL story! Hope this chapter was worth the wait ^^  
The Writers Dilemma: I laughed so hard at the condom comment xD For some reason I can't see Nate's mother saying something like that yet but I CAN imagine Agatha doing it, and that will come in the next chapter xD  
Destiny Xavier16: Hope this chapter was good enough xD They did get together after all :3  
Pseudonymous Soul: Laughed at your review xD I'm glad you liked the chapter :D Love you more xD  
MyMoonMaiden: You got it half right! xD Yeah, we can't have Nate losing his mind. He's going to spend the rest of his life with her after all :3**

**You know the drill! See you all Monday :3 3**


	25. Chapter 24: Meeting

**A/N: Welcome back to the story. Mind you if there are spelling mistakes in this, it's because I didn't have time to re-read the story before updating. I'll probably get back to it if there is anything major. Please enjoy as usual! ^^**

**Chapter 24: Meeting**

Lucy couldn't have been happier waking up from her sleep, cuddled next to Nathaniel on the couch. She peered up at his tranquil face and couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on his lips. He stirred and a small smile appeared on his lips before he was still again. Slowly, Lucy got off him, stretching and making her way to the kitchen. The place was still a mess because of the party so she got to cleaning it up, throwing plastic utensils, cups and plates in a rubbish bag and wiping the countertops.

When the kitchen was cleared up, Lucy decided to make pancakes, thinking it would be nice for Nathaniel to wake up to find breakfast ready on the table. Just as she was getting started, her phone rang and she ran to answer it before it woke Nathaniel up, missing the caller ID. "Hello?" She said. "Hello Lucy." Her mother's voice answered back.

Now there was a voice Lucy hadn't heart in a while.

"How've you been?" Her mother asked. Lucy leaned against the counter in the kitchen. She honestly didn't know what to say. So many things had happened since she had spoken to her family. From what they knew they still thought that Lucy was a trouble-making teenager who was jobless and failing school. "Um, fine." She replied. Her parents also didn't know that she had a boy living with her, or that said boy was now her boyfriend. Lucy smiled. Boyfriend. Had a nice ring to it.

"That's good." Her mother replied before falling silent. _Guess she doesn't know what to say either._ Lucy thought. _If I want her to see how I've changed, I should say something now._ "Mum…" Lucy began. "I, er, got a job." She said lamely. "Really? Where?" Her mother's voice suddenly became interested. "At the bank. I've also been passing my exams and assignments at school."

"Lucy, I'm impressed! That's great to hear!"

There was a hint of pride in her mother's voice that made Lucy's heart fill with happiness. It had been too long since she had heard that tone and it surprised her that she missed it, she missed being loved by her parents. "Yeah, it's been going great." Lucy said. _Here it comes._ "And I… I've got a boyfriend now. Who's living with me."

Lucy didn't know what reaction her mother was going to give but she suspected that it wasn't going to be a good one. She had already told her Auntie Agatha, who nearly burst into tears and commented repeatedly how adorable Lucy and Nathaniel were as a couple. Then when Lucy told her they were living together conversion with Agatha turned to embarrassing as she commented to "make sure they use protection". Nathaniel's eyes went wide and he turned a lovely shade of red while Lucy yelled "It's not like that!" at a chuckling Agatha.

"What do you mean 'boyfriend'? When did this happen?" Her mother asked in shock. "Yesterday, actually." Lucy replied, biting her lip, bracing herself. "Your father and I sent you to Sweet Amoris to learn some responsibility! Not to get a boyfriend! And you're _living _with him? Oh lord, what has become of the youth of today! You haven't learnt anything, have you Lucy? You're probably lying to me about all these improvements you're telling me about! Oh lord!"

Lucy clenched her fists. "Don't you accuse me of lying! I've worked hard all these months, and you know what? If it wasn't for Nathaniel tutoring me and pushing me to do my best, there was no way I would've gotten those marks! There was no way I would've got my job either, because he looked over my resume and gave me tips for my interview! And the only reason he's living with me is so he can be away from his abusive father who doesn't appreciate having such an amazing son! I'm being a good friend to him because he's helped me in more ways than one. You want someone to thank for my improvement? Then thank Nathaniel, because without him here, I'd still be the girl you sent away!"

Lucy's mother was silent on the line. The silence was terrible and Lucy's heart was beating. Would her mother just hang up in her face? Denounce her as her daughter? Take her away from Sweet Amoris? Lucy anxiously waited and finally her mother spoke. "Lucy… has he really done all that?" She asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. He has." Another pause. "When you said boyfriend I was expecting… something else. Like those boys who you used to hang around with, the ones who were always drunk and disrespectful." Lucy sighed. "I've come to realise the people I once called friends were the complete. I'm different now mum. I'm growing up." Lucy paused. "And I want you to see that. Come by this weekend, before school starts. I want to show you my report card and where I work. And I want you to meet Nathaniel. You'll love him, believe me."

Her mother sighed. "Alright. We'll drive up tomorrow and be there by midday." She finally said. She and Lucy ended the conversation and Lucy stared at her phone. She sighed irritably and scratched her head, wondering what her father was going to make of her living with a boy.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she resumed to making the pancakes, burning the first few before getting the hang of it. Nathaniel woke up and wandered into the kitchen. "G'morning Luce." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Morning sleepy head." Lucy replied, precisely flipping a pancake over. Nathaniel moved up to her and wrapped his hands awkwardly around her waist. Lucy leaned back, gesturing that whatever he was doing was fine. He relaxed a little and pulled her in a hug, resting his chin on her neck. "G'morning Luce." Nathaniel said again. Lucy laughed. "Yes Nathan, good morning. I heard you the first time. Jeez, you really aren't a morning person." She and Nathaniel stayed like that for a while before he released her and wandered away, Lucy rolling her eyes and finishing up the batch. When Nathaniel returned to the kitchen he had changed and was looking like the usual Nathaniel he was. They both sat down to eat.

"My mother called." Lucy said, pouring honey all over her plate. "She flipped out when I told her we were living together." Nathaniel frowned. "We've been living together for months. Haven't you told her yet?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. "Nope. I haven't spoken to my parents in a long time. I know you told me to call them but I never got around to it and it's not like they made an effort to check up on me. You know my mother didn't even wish me a happy birthday? I don't even think she remembered." Lucy said, stabbing her food with her fork. "If I had known you were going to get in trouble over letting me stay then I would've found someplace else." Nathaniel said.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm glad you're here, even if my parents and your father aren't." She said, taking a bite of her breakfast. "My father? Did he say something to you?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy was quiet before answering. "He came into the bank yesterday. He tried to bribe me to kick you out." Lucy said slowly. Nathaniel placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Lucy. I'm actually not surprised he'd stoop that low. But if he's approaching you with money that means he's desperate. He'll give up soon, I'm sure." He told her. Lucy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If he shows up again at work Megan told me to ignore him. Hey Nathan, why aren't you eating your pancakes with honey? Aren't they dry like that?"  
"You know how I don't like sweet things."  
"Weirdo."  
"At least I didn't make a mess. The entire surface of your plate is covered in honey."  
"I'm enjoying my food so it's okay."  
"You say that now, but you're going to start complaining when you have to do the dishes."  
"Hey, I made brekkie1, you're gonna be the one doing the dishes Nathan!"  
"I've got work this morning."  
"…Asshole."  
"Language, Lucy."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Later that night, when the house had been cleaned from the party and Nathaniel had come back from work, Lucy told him that her parents would be visiting the next day at noon. "Be prepared. They're going to freak out." Lucy warned. "If they're coming over, I guess we should cook something nice. I want to impress them and show them that I can take care of their daughter." Nathaniel said. "Believe me, you won't need to do anything to impress them. They'll approve as soon as they see how much of a goody-two-shoes you are. They think I still hang out with idiots." Lucy joked. Nathaniel chuckled. "In that case, let's sleep early tonight." He said. Lucy nodded. "Okay."

The two got dressed for bed and Nathaniel headed towards the couch until Lucy pulled his hand. "Where are you going? You're sleeping in my bed from now on." She said. Nathaniel went red and Lucy smirked. "Come on, we're a couple now." She said. "A-are you sure?" Nathaniel stammered. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course. I can't have you crashing alone on the couch. And…" Lucy froze on her way to her bedroom and small blush appeared on her face. "What?" Nathaniel asked curiously. Lucy frowned and turned away. "Nothing…" She muttered. "What is it?" Nathaniel asked with a smile. Lucy crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath, hurrying into her room and falling onto her bed. An amused Nathaniel followed her. "I didn't hear you Lucy; you're going to have to speak up." He said. "Get in here first." Lucy commented. After hesitating, Nathaniel hopped into the bed next to her. When he was settled Lucy nestled her head on his chest and hugged him. "… I like snuggling with you." She admitted. Nathaniel laughed. "Stop laughing at me!" Lucy shouted, burying her face deeper into his chest. "I never figured you for such a romantic type." He said, hugging her back.

Okay, so sleeping in the same bed with a girl wasn't as bad as Nathaniel thought although he had woken up a few times in the middle of the night because he was still quiet anxious about it. He noticed Lucy was a heavy sleeper and moved around a lot. Nathaniel smiled to himself when Lucy turned to face his side. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and her expression was so soft and Nathaniel loved seeing her like this. He was awake early enough to stop Lucy's alarm from going off and instead tried to wake her up himself. Nathaniel brought a hand to her hair and pushed it away before putting a hand on her face and rubbing his thumb against her cheek. It took a while but soon Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Nathaniel. "Good morning." Nathaniel said softly. "Hi." Lucy replied, shifting her position to stretch. "Big day today." She said through a yawn. Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope it goes well."

* * *

Needless to say, Lucy's parents were utterly shocked when they laid eyes on Nathaniel. Despite what Lucy had told her, her mother did not expect to see a charming and handsome young man wearing a suit shirt and tie politely telling her that it was an honour to meet her. Lucy's father briskly shook the hand Nathaniel offered him before sharing a quizzical look with his wife – how on Earth did their daughter manage to win over someone like Nathaniel.

In addition, Lucy's parents and younger brother Tyler immediately noticed how different Lucy looked after all these months of being apart. They weren't used to seeing her in such modest clothing – a shirt sleeve dress that covered her cleavage and was longer than the shorts she used to wear, the dress cutting off underneath her knees. Her face wasn't caked with make-up, just a light brush of mascara, some eyeliner and a touch of shiny lip gloss. The bags under her eyes had disappeared and she didn't reek of alcohol. Tyler was happy when he saw his sister like that – he was so used to seeing her drunk or angry and she would take out her frustrations by shouting at him. It was a nice change to see her look so cleaned up.

And happy too.

"The place is a lot cleaner than I expected…" Mrs Brown muttered, scanning the apartment. Mr Brown nodded, not taking his narrowed eyes off Nathaniel, as if deliberating whether he liked him or not. "Wow Lucy. You look good." Tyler said with a smile. A small blush appeared on Lucy's cheek as she muttered a "thank you" before leading her family to the kitchen for lunch, where she and Nathaniel had cooked up a storm. "You made this?" Mrs Brown asked in shock, looking at her daughter. "Nathaniel made most of it. I just helped with the little stuff." Lucy admitted, placing a plate each in front of her parents and Tyler.

When they were seated, Lucy's parents began their interrogation. They were expecting to find a small flaw in his answers, something that implied his professional and polite front was all a lie and that he was secretly a criminal. Instead they found themselves liking him more and more. Nathaniel and Mrs Brown had similar interests in novels and films and Mr Brown was impressed when Nathaniel told him he aspired to be a lawyer in the future. Lucy sighed in relief, watching her parents and Nathaniel get along well. Her father occasionally glanced; she knew he was to ask Nathaniel about why he was living in her apartment.

"Lucy, you told me your test scores were improving." Her mother said, wiping her face with a napkin. "Yeah… I've got my papers inside. I'll show you." Lucy guessed that her father wanted to be alone when talking to Nathaniel about the details of his stay. She supportively squeezed Nathaniel's hand under the table before getting up and leading Tyler and her mother out of the kitchen.

Mr Brown waited until the three had left before speaking. "So Nathaniel. I'd like to know why you're living with my daughter." He asked. "There were some complications at home and I couldn't stay. Lucy was kind enough to take me in when I had no place to go." Nathaniel replied politely. "You're clearly a successful and talented student. What complications would someone like you be facing at home?" Mr Brown asked.

Nathaniel paused. Lucy admitted that she told her mother that Nathaniel's father was abusive so there was no reason to hide this from Mr Brown. "Everybody has problems Mr Brown. Mine consisted of living in an abusive household that became too much to handle. Lucy was just being a good friend in taking me in." Nathaniel said." Lucy's father was silent. "I see…" He said slowly. "And how long have you been living here?" He asked quietly. "About three months, I believe. Mr Brown I promise you that I haven't done anything to your daughter. I've been sleeping on the couch." Nathaniel left out that he had slept next to Lucy in her bed last night. No reason to add to the fire. "And when did you become a couple?" Mr Brown asked. "I've known Lucy since she moved to Sweet Amoris but it was only yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend." Nathaniel replied.

Mr Brown was silent before a smile played on his lips. "You slept on the couch for three months without making any advances to my daughter?" He asked. Nathaniel nodded. Then he chuckled. "Well Nathaniel, you're definitely not like the boys Lucy used to hang around with. I'm glad she met someone like you." He commented happily. Nathaniel relaxed slightly. "I'm still sketchy as to the whole living together bit, but I do like you Nathaniel. You are a respectable young man. And I can tell that Lucy likes you a lot. This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time." Mr Brown leaned forward. "However, I will warn you now. If you do anything to take away that happiness from her, I will take away yours." He said sternly. "You don't have to worry about that Mr Brown. I don't plan on being with anyone else but Lucy. I'll be there to make sure her happiness continues to grow." Nathaniel replied. Mr Brown smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction.

At that moment, Mrs Brown walked in with a bunch of papers in her hand and a large smile on her face. "Dear, look." She said, holding out the papers. Mr Brown scanned them, his eyes growing wide. "She really has improved." He mumbled. "Look at these results. I knew she had it in her." Mrs Brown said with a smile. Then she glanced at Nathaniel. "Thank you. Lucy told me you helped her with her studies." She said. "No thanks are needed Mrs Brown." Nathaniel replied with a chuckle, standing up and beginning to clear the table. He looked outside to the living room and gave Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy smiled and then turned to her brother, who had called for her attention.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Lucy's parents satisfied with how their daughter had improved in many ways since they last saw her. They had taken a walk around Sweet Amoris and Lucy showed them the bank where she worked. Tyler had taken a liking to Nathaniel, considering him an older brother. He had told Lucy that he liked her boyfriend a lot and he was so happy for her. Needless to say, Lucy's family approved of her relationship (that still didn't stop her mother from taking her aside and reminding her to retain her chastity until marriage to which Lucy assured her she would). Before the family left they wished Lucy a late happy birthday and promised to take her out sometime in the next holiday.

"I'm so proud of you Lucy." Mrs Brown said, giving her daughter a hug. Nathaniel smiled at the smirking girl who loved to be complimented. "It was a good idea to send you here." Mr Brown said happily. "Yeah. Thank you, by the way. If you hadn't done so I'd still be that annoying brat of a girl." Lucy said. Her parents and Tyler laughed, happy with how their daughter had become. Soon after, they said their goodbyes and driving off.

"Well," Lucy said turning to Nathaniel. "I told you they'd like you." Nathaniel chuckled. "Yes you did. And I like them." He replied. "All that's left is to sort things out with your family and then everything should be smoothed over." Lucy said, yawning. Nathaniel frowned. "I suppose we should do that." He commented. "We will. Tomorrow." Lucy said firmly. "Wait, tomorrow? What are you going to do Lucy?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy turned to him.

"Pay your father a little visit and try to talk some sense into him…"

**A/N: Another chapter down, another few to go. This is the longest I've ever stuck to a story, haha!**

**Thank you's!:  
Guest: Thanks for the review! Yesh, they kissed and it was very cheesey xD  
Gossip Girl: I love you more with every review GG xD  
Pseudonymous Soul: We have similar tastes then :D Glad you liked it! X  
The Writers Dilemma: /revives/ Don't die on me! xD I want to finish the story up so I doubt there will be more dramas from Mr Gold, however as much as he hates it he's going to have to accept his son's relationship. I'll find a way to write it out properly when I get there ^^  
Guest: I hope your questions were answered in this chapter :3  
Owldistraction: Yay! I'm glad! ^^ Haha yeah, I cannot forget Dake. That chapter will come up a little later though, when Summer rolls around (in December, cause that's how we roll in the land of Oz xD)  
MyMoonMaiden: /revives/ I cannot have you dying as well xD yeah, the MelodyxKentin came from completely out of no-where. I bashed them so much T-T They deserve to have a happy ending :3 Yeah, Mr Gold is a trouble maker. And yesh Dake's coming soon ^^ Sorry for the fluff overload :D  
ZorraVixen: Haha I really should've added something in Thanks for sticking this far and I hope you like the chapter xD  
Destiny Xavier16: I heart you! Yay! :3**

**1) 'Brekkie' is Aussie slang for breakfast. Hope the way I speak/write doesn't confuse you all xD**

**May or may not be an update this Friday. There should be, but if there isn't, don't freak out cause I'll just update Monday. See you soon!**


	26. Chapter 25: Falling into place

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. There are a few bits and pieces of my life that have left me with no time this past week, including many assignments I've neglected and learning to drive (because, seriously, I've been on my learners for over two years and NEED to get my licence :S). The word sleep is absolutely foreign to me at the moment so if there are errors please forgive me. When I have time I will look over this chapter and the last and fix major errors.**

**Anyway, enjoy the (extremely late) chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Falling into place**

"Lucy, this is not a good idea."  
"It's going to have to get done sooner or later Nathaniel."  
"But –"  
"No buts! We are going to see your father and Amber."  
"And what will you do if they refuse to listen?"  
"I'll barge in there and _make_ them listen to what I have to say!"  
"You sound like a thug Lucy…"  
"Shut it."

Lucy and Nathaniel were standing outside the Gold residence the day after Lucy's parents had visited. Mrs Gold had left her address and phone number in case the two needed something and Lucy had called in advance telling her that she and Nathaniel would be coming over. Nathaniel was worried as he didn't know whether Lucy could keep her calm long enough to hold a conversation with his father and sister and was hoping that fists would not fly.

Nathaniel followed slowly behind Lucy who marched up the front steps and knocked confidently on the door. Her fists were balled and her face held a cool yet determined look. One way or another, she was going to tell Mr Gold that she and Nathaniel were going to stay together, regardless of what he says.

Mrs Gold opened the door, a worried look on her face as she stepped aside to let the two in. "They're in the living room." She said. "Good luck." Lucy nodded and looked at Nathaniel. "Lead the way." She ordered. Nathaniel sighed and pressed forward. He entered the living room.

Mr Gold, dressed in his suit, turned when he heard movement. He frowned at Nathaniel and when he saw Lucy. Amber was sitting on the couch, playing around with her phone, giving her brother and Lucy a confused look when she noticed them. After a short silence, Mr Gold scowled. "What business do you have here?" He asked the two. "You don't live here anymore Nathaniel."

Lucy stepped forward. "No hello?" She said sarcastically. "Is it too much to ask of you to exchange a single pleasantry?" She asked. Nathaniel glanced at her, eyebrows raised. She easily stood up to his father, something he had never been able to do. For years he had stepped down, afraid of making a simple mistake that would lead to his suffering. It was important to see Lucy doing what he never could – he could already feel himself growing stronger just by being around her.

Mr Gold scoffed. "I don't like you Lucy." Was his reply. "In fact I detest you". Lucy narrowed her eyes and sighed irritably. "So do I, but I'm here to change that." She said in a forced soft tone. "I'm not going to let Nathaniel detach from his family just because his girlfriend and father don't get along. That being said, I'm not going to let you bully him anymore either. If you're willing to compromise, then so am I." Lucy turned to Amber. "You too Amber." She said with gritted teeth, balling her hands into fists by her side.

Nathaniel managed a small smile. The lengths this girl was willing to go for him. To think, his opinions of her have changed so much from when he first met her. Lucy had told Nathaniel that she had never once imagined settling down with someone and was surprised at how protective she became over him. And Nathaniel liked that about her; that she protected him and his innocence from the world he still had yet to experience. Lucy was so determined and whenever she had that look on her face, the one she had right now, she wasn't going to leave without at least something going her way.

His smile was wiped away when he glanced to look back at his father's condescending face. "How dare you attempt to push the blame of Nathaniel's own mistakes onto me!" He snapped. "Bullying my daughter, corrupting my wife and son, barging in here, acting as if you own my home… how can I compromise with someone like you!?" Lucy tensed up. "What do you mean bullying your daughter? Anything I said to Amber was in retaliation to what she did." She said, looking at Amber. "Don't tell me one of the reasons your father hates me is because you've been feeding him lies!"

Amber opened her mouth to speak but then snapped it shut. "Do not yell at my daughter!" Mr Gold shouted. "You're a despicable person! You don't deserve my blessing and you won't get it. At the end of the day you're just a little girl who thinks she has a shot in the big leagues. You're in way over your head you selfish _bitch!_"

"_Don't speak to her that way._" Nathaniel said defensively, instinctively stepping forward. Lucy had done her part – she had stood up for him long enough. She was right; it was time to face his father. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, reaching out to grab his arm. _Come on._ She thought._ Show him what you're made of._

"Do you honestly think _you_ can change my mind Nathaniel? You're just as crazy as she is." Mr Gold said, crossing his arms, eyes narrowing. "You have no right to talk to Lucy like that when she's done absolutely nothing wrong." Mr Gold raised his eyebrows. "Nothing wrong? On the contrary Nathaniel! Can't you see that she's broken our family apart?"

"You speak as if our family was 'whole' in the first place. When was the last time you asked me how my day was, or noticed the marks I brought from school? When was the last time we all sat down and ate dinner as a family at home? When was the last time we had a rational conversation? You don't even notice those things because you're never home. You put your work in front of your family and are barely around to notice my accomplishments. Don't act as if our family was okay or fine before Lucy came into our lives, because it was and still is you that's breaking us apart."

There was a shocked silence. Amber stared up at her brother with wide eyes. Mrs Gold held a hand to her heart and nodded slowly, a small tear escaping her eye. Lucy squeezed Nathaniel's arm and let out a shaky breath. Mr Gold was frozen in his spot, Nathaniel's words hitting him like a ton of bricks. "W-what?" He managed to sputter. "You heard what I said. You can't blame Lucy for your mistakes." Nathaniel relaxed a little. "You need to stop acting so arrogant, father. Open your eyes and take notice of what's around you before it's too late." He said softly.

Mr Gold looked at his wife, expression silently asking if what Nathaniel was saying was true. She nodded. "Please listen to your son." She said with a shaky voice. "We've neglected him all these years and I don't want it to be too late to make things right." Mr Gold glanced at Amber who stood from her position on the couch. "Daddy, I love you. But I don't like what you were doing to Nathaniel and I'm glad he's not living here to suffer anymore. Don't get me wrong; he still makes me angry because he's with Lucy, who I can't stand. I'm against their relationship." Amber looked down. "But if accepting them means that we can fix our family…" She sighed. "I guess I can put up with it for the time being."

Nathaniel smiled at his sister and nodded. So he had her support… sort of. But it was enough. Mr Gold was silent, leaning back onto the wall and swallowing a lump in his throat. He tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what to say and was taken aback that his whole family considered him the 'root of evil'. He looked at Lucy and Nathaniel. Those two… if it weren't for them standing up to him he would still be blinded with the image of his family being 'perfect'. Although he hated being the bad guy in this situation he couldn't help but feel a very, _very, _small feeling of relief.

Mr Gold turned around and closed his eyes. He needed to think, to clear his mind for a while. Although he didn't want to give in, he knew when the battle had been lost. He turned towards Nathaniel and Lucy, his eyes neutral. "I'll think about it." He said. The only thing he could do now was try to draw their suffering for a while before accepting defeat. "Now get out of my house."

That satisfied Lucy, who smiled up at Nathaniel before making her way to the front door. Nathaniel stood in his spot for a while. He exchanged silent eye contact with his father, Amber looking wearily between the two of them. "…Thank you." Nathaniel said quickly before following Lucy out.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lucy asked cockily, folding her arms after Nathaniel had bid his mother goodbye. "I snapped back there." Nathaniel said, scratching his head. "Eh? When?" Lucy asked with a confused face. "When I was talking to my father. I think I was too harsh." He continued. Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Nathaniel, you're a calm person. You didn't yell or anything – I hardly call that a snap." She shook her head and cracked a smile. "You're too kind for your own good."

Nathaniel chuckled and let out a relieved sigh. "I just hope that things fall into place." He said.

And they did. A week later Mrs Gold visited, telling Nathaniel and Lucy that she had her husband had had a deep conversation. He agreed to cut down his hours at work, making arrangements to work at home rather than in the office, and he agreed to going to a few marriage counselling meetings for his wife's sake. Although he still couldn't stand Lucy, he was willing to apologise to Nathaniel and accept their relationship, even though he didn't think it was going to last. Amber held this mindset too.

Seeing her brother stand up to her father also led to Amber admitting that it wasn't entirely Lucy's fault that the two had been arguing. She refused to place the blame on herself and instead shared it with Lucy to make it easier for her when she told her parents. Mrs Gold, who had ridden herself of bias between her children, grounded Amber and had a long talk about responsibility and growing up.

When the final term of school resumed it seemed that a whole lot of people had expected Nathaniel and Lucy to become an item. Lysander said their romance inspired him to write a bunch of songs and Alexy gushed that their relationship was the cutest thing he had ever seen (much to Lucy's embarrassment when he practically announced it to the people who didn't know).

Apart from that, nothing much had changed – Nathaniel had gotten the highest marks in the year for final exams and was re-elected as student body president for the next year. Lucy still threw sarcastic comments to teachers and eyed down students to move out of her way as she walked by. Although Amber had decided to put up with the fact that Lucy was dating her brother, she still called her Lucifer and barely spoke to her at all (this was fine by Lucy – as long as Amber didn't have any cheap tricks up her sleeve to separate Nathaniel from her, then all was good). Melody and Kentin had gotten really close and Iris had excitedly told Nathaniel that they were "totally in love!" That settled Nathaniel who was glad that Melody was happy and completely over him.

"I cannot wait for the summer holidays!" Alexy said, leaning back in his chair in the cafeteria. "We should all go to the beach together! Wouldn't that be fun?" Rosalya spoke up, a sparkle in her eye as she looked around the group. "It does Rosa." Lysander agreed. "That way I can buy a new bikini! Lucy, you wanna come with? There are some darling two pieces at Leigh's shop and we'll invite all the girls to come along." She said with a smile. "Sure. I don't have anything beach-worthy anyway. It was too far away to go to back home." Lucy said with a shrug. "Okay! Then I'll call you." Rosalya said. She leaned and whispered to Lucy. "I'm sure Nathaniel would love anything we pick out." Lucy smirked. "Oh, yeah, definitely. I love seeing him blush and get all nervous."

Rosalya laughed and then listened into the conversation where Alexy set a date and told everyone to spread the word. "This is going to be so much fun! Arrrrrrmin, we need to get you a new pair of shorts. You haven't been out in the sun for ages!" Alexy said, poking his brother on the cheek. Armin rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm a vampire and can't go out." He said with a smug smile. "You're not skipping this Armin. We're going to go to the beach and have fun!" Alexy said confidently.

"I'll go tell Nathaniel and Castiel. They're going over something in the student council room." Lucy said, standing up. "Lucy, you don't call him Nathan anymore. Why did you call him that in the first place anyway?" Lysander asked. "At first it's because I wanted to piss him off." Lucy admitted. "But I stopped calling him Nathan because…" Lucy's eyes went wide and she felt herself go red. "Yes?" Alexy prompted, leaning forward on his elbows. Rosalya started giggling and Lucy gave her a death stare. "I… I don't have to explain anything!" She shouted before turning around and briskly walking out of the cafeteria.

"Rosa, you know something." Lysander said firmly, turning to Rosalya. "Did she tell you?" Alexy asked. Armin looked up at Rosalya, also waiting for a reply. "Yeah, she did." Rosalya said. "It took a full hour of me begging Lucy to tell me and she then said if I told anyone she'd murder me in my sleep. I don't see why, I think it's adorable. She obviously gets all embarrassed about it, being her first true love and all." Rosalya leaned onto the table. "When I asked her why she calls him Nathaniel now, she said it's because it's Nathaniel she's in love with. Nathan can be a nickname but it can also stand on its own as in individual name. She's not in love with _Nathan;_ she's in love with _Nathaniel._" Rosalya giggled. "She shouldn't be embarrassed about it." Lysander nodded. "But don't forget, she hasn't had a boyfriend before. It's all new to her." He said. "But you can _so_ tell she likes the attention, even if it makes her go red in the face." Alexy said with a laugh. Armin smiled and nodded. Soon after, the bell rang and everyone stood to leave for class.

Lucy had told Nathaniel and Castiel, who both thought going to the beach was a great idea. "I'll pick you guys up. It's on my way." Castiel offered, signing a note. "Then it's set." Lucy said. Then she looked at Nathaniel and smirked. "All I need is a swimsuit. What do you think Nathaniel, should I get a one piece or two piece?" As she expected Nathaniel blushed and turned away, thoughts of Lucy in a bathing suit all but tormenting his mind. Castiel laughed and Lucy once again told Nathaniel how easy he was to tease.

They couldn't wait for their beach trip!

**A/N: Okay it's almost ending. I think now it's just one more chapter and the epilogue :O I can't believe I stuck with something for so long, haha!**

**Thank yous! (100 reviews! That's awesome!):  
Gossip Girl :3  
ZorraVixen: Hope this answers your q's about Mr Gold. I'm happy that their relationship worked out the way it did :D and thanks, I noticed some mistakes when I re-read the chapter so I'll fixing them ASAP :3 as for the slang I really should add a footnote, haha!  
The-Mixed-Up-Girl: And I love you for loving it :3 sorry for the late update!  
Pseudonymous Soul: Bahaha as much as I would love to write that, if Lucy DID bash Nate's father up then all they've worked for would go down the sink :P Love you too :3**

**Something I wanted to share: I recently discovered the semicolon project and as someone who enjoys writing, this struck me as something important that I should share. On April 16, anyone who is feeling depressed, who has anxiety, who is suicidal, who has felt unhappy etc, should draw a semicolon on their wrist. It represents a sentence that the author could've ended but didn't. You are the author. The sentence is your life. I feel that it really is something beautiful to support. It's a great cause to raise awareness for people who are in dark places right now and I wish I had known about it a few years ago. Considering you're reading a fanfic and/or writing your own, you could quite possibly be interested in something like this (even though by now April 16 has already passed because I UPDATED LATE) :/**

**Anyway, enough with that. See you Friday (and I will not get sloppy with my update!) :3**


	27. Chapter 26: Differences

**A/N: An early update finally!**

**Just a friendly disclaimer to state I don't own My Candy Love :3 Also I do not own the song that this chapter is connected to. A special thanks goes out to ZorraVixen for suggesting the song! Check out her MCL story guys, it's super special awesome! :D (A cookie goes out for anyone who actually gets that reference xD) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Differences**

Final exams were over and school had let out for the last time of the year. Lucy and Nathaniel planned on spending their summer holidays to the fullest and soon came the organised beach trip with friends from school. They were waiting for Castiel, Lysander and Rosalya, who were going to pick them up on the way. Lucy was wearing a purple bikini underneath loose casual clothing, packing sandwiches and snacks in the kitchen. She had turned on the radio and was humming along to a song when Nathaniel walked in to help.

_My whole life has changed  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
You were that special one  
I'm so in love, so deep in love_

Nathaniel paused and smiled. "What?" Lucy asked him, raising her eyebrows. "This song… what's it called?" He asked. "_Differences_ by Ginuwine. Why?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. "Listen." Nathaniel told her.

_You make my life complete  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know this is the type of music you listen to Nathaniel." She said. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Did you listen?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It's just a love song. Better than the crappy ones these days though." She said. Nathaniel shook his head. "It's not just a love song. Listen closely to the lyrics."

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why it takes so long for me finding you_

Lucy paused what she was doing and smiled.

_This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at_

Nathaniel leaned onto the counter. "Do you understand what he's trying to say?" He asked. "Yeah. I get it." Lucy smirked. "This song kinda suits us, doesn't it?" She remarked. Nathaniel nodded. "That's right. Do you remember what I told you? That you made me feel things I've never felt before?" He asked, leaning in closer. Lucy chuckled. "How could I forget? I think that was the best day of my life." She said. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you watching over me." She continued. Nathaniel indicated to the radio. "Hence why that verse particularly suited you." He told her. "But I think the next part is more appropriate." Lucy waited for the chorus to end and smiled when the next verse came up.

_I analysed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around_

Lucy laughed. "Buck wild? I hope you're not trying to insult me Nathaniel." She teased. Nathaniel chuckled and shook his head. But Lucy didn't mind even if he was – it was the truth after all. Before Lucy had met him she was a loose cannon, not caring about the destruction she left in her wake. She was wild. Her 'friends' made her wild. Now that she had left them and met other people, people like Castiel, Lysander, Alexy, Iris… she knew what real friends were. She had gotten so close to them and trusted them like family. Castiel had admitted to her in private that he overheard what she had told Nathaniel in the part but Lucy said it was fine, because if he asked about it now she'd tell him the truth anyway, so long as he didn't spread it around otherwise she'd kick him where the sun don't shine (that made Castiel laugh).

_But girl, I put you first  
You made me, helped mould me  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you_

"And that part's for you." Lucy said, placing the last snack into the bag on the table. "Yeah." Nathaniel smiled. If it hadn't been for Lucy he would still be living at home, facing his father's abuse. He would still be arguing with Castiel. He would still be a spineless 'yes-man' who let people walk over him. Lucy helped him face his father, gave him the strength to stand up for himself and become a man.

He was jerked away from his thoughts when Lucy's soft lips fell onto his. He felt her smiling as she pulled him closer, the song on the radio repeating the chorus. "This is our song." Lucy said against his lips, pulling him in again.

The knock on the door made the both of them jump. "Lucy! Nathaniel! Open up!" Rosalya's cheery voice called. Lucy and Nathaniel glanced at each other. Lucy smirked at him before walking to the door and opening it up. "Come on, Cas and Lys-baby are in the car!" Rosalya said. Nathaniel picked up the bags and walked to the door. Rosalya looked between the two, a red-faced Nathaniel and a cheeky Lucy. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said with a laugh. Nathaniel put a hand to his forehead and Lucy rolled her eyes, helping him with the bags before locking the door to the apartment. They left the building and hopped into the backseat of the car, greeting Castiel and Lysander. Castiel sped off and an hour later they were at the beach.

"Remind me never to get in a car with Castiel again." Nathaniel said, rushing to get out of the vehicle when Castiel parked. "I was hanging on for dear life in there. I'm certain you broke about 13 road regulations." Nathaniel continued. "Hey, if you don't like the way I drive then you can find your own way back home!" Castiel commented, crossing his arms. Lysander chuckled. "Don't worry Nathaniel, you get used to his driving after a while." He said with a smile.

Rosalya laughed as walked to the boot of the car to grab her things. "It's so hot!" Lucy complained with a frown on her face. "Summer tends to be like that Luce." Rosalya joked, earning a sharp look from Lucy. "Hey, did anyone pack sunscreen? I've forgotten mine." Rosalya asked. Everyone shook their heads. "There's a vendor on the beach. We'll buy some from him when we set up." Nathaniel told her, handing Lucy her bag and carrying his own. "Let's find the others." Lysander said, grabbing the last of the things. Castiel locked the car and the five walked off.

It didn't take them long to find the others, because Alexy spotted them and waved. He was with Armin (who was sitting under an umbrella playing around with his phone), Iris (who was plaiting her long red hair), and Kentin and Melody (who were sitting really close next to each other in the sand).

After the greetings were over, Rosalya and Lucy stood behind a rock to remove their outer clothing, revealing their swimsuits. "That looks good on you Lucy." Rosalya commented on Lucy's purple swimsuit with charms. "So does yours." She replied, taking in the girls' one piece. They returned to see the guys had taken off their shirts. Lucy stared at Nathaniel, smiling at the fact that the bruises that once littered his body had long gone. Nathaniel caught her staring and went red. Lucy winked at him playfully and he turned away. She chuckled to himself – he was still so innocent.

"Hey Lysander, I didn't know you had a tat." Alexy commented. "Hm? Oh this. I got this a while ago." He said, indicating to his tattoo: two wings running down his back. "Looks awesome." Kentin commented. "I'd like to get a tattoo one day." Lucy commented. Nathaniel raised his eyebrows. "Really Lucy?" He asked. "Yeah. Tat's look great." She replied. "Be mindful that it would be there for life." Nathaniel warned. Lucy paused then smirked. "Would you be so against it if my tattoo was your name?" She asked. Iris chuckled. "That's sweet." She commented. "Be careful Lucy! It's bad luck to tattoo your partner's name!" Alexy warned. "It's not bad luck Alexy, it's just… recommended that you don't. I mean, if you ever break up his name's going to be there forever." Armin commented.

Lucy and Nathaniel glanced at each other. Their relationship was going strong however things could always change. Nathaniel had already confessed that there was no-one else he'd rather be with and Lucy mirrored that. Even if something did happen and they did break up, Lucy would not regret getting Nathaniel's name tattooed, because he had already given her so many good memories. That's what she'd remember when she'd look at it – the kindness he showed her despite her arrogance, the fun times they shared in their secret hideaway in the park, the love they had for each other.

Lucy found herself smiling. "I wouldn't care." She said surely. Nathaniel smiled at her. Yeah, he wasn't planning on breaking up with Lucy either. He didn't think that there was anyone else he could have such strong feelings for. "So where'd the vendor? I need to buy some sunscreen." Rosalya said. "I saw him walking around further down the beach. He looks very familiar; I just can't remember where I've seen him before." Melody replied. "It'll come to you. I'll go and grab the sunscreen. It's so damn hot I can already feel myself burning." Lucy said. So Lucy made her way down the beach.

The beach was quite large and there were already a number of families scattered in the sand. The water was crystal clear and small waves bobbed up and down, to the delight of younger children playing around. Lucy inhaled the salty air as she scanned the area for the vendor. Then Amber caught her eye.

Amber was with Charlotte and Li, the three of them sitting on towels and rubbing sunscreen over their bodies. Amber looked over and saw Lucy. She scoffed and turned away. Yeah, Amber still didn't like her. That was fine with Lucy – the less they talked the better. There were many times when Lucy would gladly punch Amber right in her big mouth but talked herself out of it. After all, boyfriend or not, Nathaniel wouldn't be happy, especially since Amber had taken a step in trying to fix her relationship with her brother.

Lucy finally found the vendor and cringed when she recognised the man from the dollar shop, remembering how she yelled at him at the store when she as job hunting. He also recognised her as she walked up to him and sighed. "Do you need anything?" He asked roughly. "Sunscreen." Lucy mumbled. He picked out a squeezable bottle and handed it over. "20 dollars." Lucy handed over the money and quickly left, not wanting to speak to the man any longer than necessary.

She quickly turned only to bump into someone. A tanned boy with blonde hair and a tattoo on his chest holding a surfboard, looked down at Lucy then smiled. "G'day." He said. Lucy didn't bother with an answer and moved out of the way. Suddenly, his hand grabbed her arm. "Whoa there girl! Are you here alone?" He asked. His Australian accent was very thick, thicker than Lucy's. She sighed. "No, I'm not here alone and I suggest you let go of my arm before I dismember your hand from your body." She threatened harshly. This amused the blonde but he didn't let go. "You're cute." He said with a chuckle. "I am not trying to be cute here!" Lucy shouted. The boy just laughed. "Come, let's go hang out. I wanna get to know you." He said, pulling on her arm. "You don't get it, do you? Let me say it slowly so a thick-headed idiot like you can understand; Get. Lost." Lucy hissed.

Lucy tried to wrench her arm free as the boy pulled her along. She dug her feet in the sand but ended up skidding behind him. His hold was strong and he was built, his tanned muscles glistening in the sun. "I'm Dakota." The boy said, ignoring her remark. "Everyone just calls me Dake. What's your name?" He asked. "Like I would tell you." Lucy hissed. She managed to yank her arm away. "I have no time for you." Lucy commented, moving to leave. When she stepped to the left, Dake moved in front of her. So she tried to go the other way but he blocked her path, a mischievous smile on his face. Lucy felt herself growing angry. "I'm here with friends and I've been gone for a while. Move out of my way." She said. Dake reached for her arm again. "Don't worry about your friends! Stay with me. We can have some fun!" He told her happily. "I don't want to stay with you." Lucy mumbled. "Besides, if you're attempting a lame pick up move, don't bother. I have a boyfriend." She continued.

Dake paused a moment, as if thinking. Then he smiled. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Well, soccer has a goalie…" Dake continued, leaning in close. "Doesn't mean you can't score." That was it. Lucy yanked her arm away again and punched the boy straight in the face. He stepped back a little and dropped his surfboard. "Fucker!" She shouted at him. He pulled a hand up to his cheek, amused shock written on his face. "Crikey, you sure can throw a punch." He said in amusement. Lucy squeezed the bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "And I can throw another one at any time _mate,_ so I suggest you stop bothering me and get out of my sight!" She snapped.

Dake was going to grab her arm again but a strong hand gripped his in mid-air. He turned around to face a golden haired boy. Relief washed over Lucy as she saw Nathaniel's familiar face. "I believe she told you to stop bothering her." Nathaniel said firmly, his calm demeanour intimidating the surfer.

Dake glanced between Lucy and Nathaniel. "So this is the boyfriend?" Dake commented. "Yes. And I don't appreciate you getting this close to my girlfriend." Nathaniel said, narrowing his eyes. Lucy smirked. She thought Nathaniel was terribly cute when he was jealous, remembering back when Kentin kissed her in the hallway and how Nathaniel reacted.

Dake pulled his arm away and lifted both his hands in front of him, a stand of defence. "Alright. I'll leave." He said in defeat, bending over to pick up his surfboard before leaving the two.

Nathaniel turned to Lucy. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. "Nah. I hurt him though – got a good one on his face." She said with a shrug, feeling her shoulders burning. She really wanted to get the sunscreen on. "You know Nathaniel you're really cute when you're jealous." She said cheekily. Nathaniel was silent. He crossed his arms in front of him, looked down and frowned, as if contemplating something. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked, thinking about how he would usually blush after a comment like this.

Without word, Nathaniel moved forward and kissed Lucy's neck. Although she enjoyed the soft butterfly kisses, she frowned in confusion. He wasn't one to be so open in such a public place. Then she felt a stinging pain in her neck and tensed up, wrapping her arms around Nathaniel to hold herself steady.

About a minute later Nathaniel lifted his head, his face holding a triumphant glow. "I think that's how you do it." He said with a satisfied smile. Lucy lifted a hand to her neck and her eyes went wide. "Hold on a sec! Did you just give mea hickey?" She asked in shock. Nathaniel nodded. "Sorry if it hurt. But this way, attractive surfer boys will steer clear." He said.

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh at how red Lucy got. "You know what? I take it back! You're not cute when you're jealous!" She mumbled, matching his stride to get back to their set up. Then she smiled. She couldn't lie to herself; Nathaniel was totally sexy when he acted so dominating and it made Lucy feel so loved.

When they got back to their friends, her neck had slowly started to bruise and she had to put up with the 'awws!' of Alexy and Iris and the sexual remarks from Rosalya (who managed to get Lysander and Castiel to help her throw said innuendos). Lucy wasn't even bothered yelling back because they wouldn't stop if she tried, and so she glared at Nathaniel, making a mental note to get him back somehow.

The rest of the day at the beach was fun. Violette had joined the group a little later, bringing her sketchpad and a few pencils. When there were breaks in the games Armin was playing, he's look over her shoulder and they'd fall into deep conversation about drawing and design (a topic Armin was interested in, as he told the rest of the group he wanting to become a gaming or graphic designer one day). Kentin and Melody walked hand in hand up and down the beach, putting Lysander in the mood to jot down romantic song lyrics. Castiel and Iris were splashed a lot in the water by Alexy and Rosalya, leading to a particularly rough game of shoulder wars1 that had Lucy and Nathaniel joining in too.

Lucy and Nathaniel had just gotten out of the water and were sitting together in the sand a little ways away from the rest of the group. Lucy was sitting in Nathaniel's lap, leaning onto his chest. His arms were wrapped loosely across her stomach and he rested his chin on her head. They seemed to breathe in synchronisation as they watched the ocean. The sun was beginning to set and the entire area was bathed in a beautiful ethereal glow. Lucy inhaled and closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you Nathaniel." Lucy said suddenly, her eyes opening again. Nathaniel chuckled. "As am I." He said. Lucy twisted and planted a soft kiss on Nathaniel's lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucy said softly. "You will. I don't plan on ever leaving you." Nathaniel replied. "Will we work out? We're still pretty different, you and I. What if something big comes up and it just doesn't work?" Lucy asked. The thought of losing Nathaniel made her heart ache.

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head. "Since when do you think of things like this Lucy?" He asked. "Since Armin decided he wanted to join the conversation instead of play his video games." Lucy admitted, thinking back to what the boy had said earlier. Regardless of whether or not Lucy got a tattoo, what if they did break up? Nathaniel leaned in close. "Whatever happens, we'll get over it. Isn't that your usual mentality? Besides…" Nathaniel kissed her softly before speaking again. "Look how far we've come now; believe me when I tell you our relationship won't go sour so easily. We may be the definition of contrast, but that doesn't change the fact that we've grown to get along and fall in love."

Lucy nodded. Nathaniel was right, he was always right. She leaned into his chest again and he hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lucy." Nathaniel said, kissing the top of her head. Lucy smiled. Although she was so serious and strong-willed, she became a sap when she was with Nathaniel. She chuckled to herself and looked up at her boyfriend's soft face and kind, golden eyes. She knew, deep down, that he was right. If there was a problem with their relationship they would fix it and make it right. If there was someone standing in their way they'd push past them. If they ever argued they would get back together. Because even though they were different and contrasting in personalities and likes, they were proof that opposites attract. As these thoughts ran through Lucy's head, she kissed Nathaniel again and smiled up at his face. "I love you too, Nathaniel."

And Lucy knew that they would be together for a long, long, time.

**A/N: 1.) Don't know if you guys play/have played shoulder wars. You have teams of two where someone carries another on their shoulder. The people sitting on the shoulder try to make their opponents fall off. It's pretty easy to play in water but your back kills the next day :S **

**Thank you's!:  
The Writers Dilemma: Thank you! I know I probably bashed Dake. I really do love him to pieces xD  
MsAsumness: I tried my best to make the story a little different from others, haha xD I'm glad you like it so far :3 I plan on writing another MCL story but maybe in the future, because I have three major assignments due and exams soon :S I've got ideas for an Armin and Alexy love story, as well as a Castiel one. And if I can, I'm totally writing a Dake story. I love him so much xD Yeah this is ending soon. Last chapter and the epilogue comes out on Monday. Ahh the story is so cheesy at the end but I can't help it, I'm a huge romantic! Don't cry D: Have a cookie :3 Thank you for your review! :3  
ZorraVixen: A lot were expecting a violent end but I just couldn't bear to break down everything Lucy and Nathaniel worked for up until this point, haha. But it's good it's satisfactory!**

**Okay, so this is the last proper chapter. Monday I'll be posting the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! I'll definitely see you Monday for the finale! :3**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: 'Ello. I could've easily ended the story last chapter but I wrote this and though "Meh. Why not upload it just to tie any loose ends." So this is like an extra, something that came out of nowhere. I'm pretty happy with it. Totally cliché but what can I do? xD Enjoy!**

Epilogue:

_10 years later_

"Mum, when's dad coming home?" The little girl asked, climbing on the couch to sit next to her mother. The woman, a now grown up Lucy Gold-Brown, smiled at her daughter. She saw the features of her husband on the girl's face, namely the golden eyes that always seemed to sparkle. The little boy in Lucy's lap looked up at her, expression asking the same thing. "I spoke to him on the phone a few minutes ago, he'll be home soon." Lucy said.

As if on cue, the front door opened and the girl broke out into a grin, hopping off the couch and running to the sound. Lucy held onto her son's hand and followed. "Daddy!" The girl said, hugging onto one of her father's legs. The boy stretched his arms and grinned. "Daaaddy!" He said, reaching out for his father. The man laughed, picking the boy up and holding him with one arm while hugging his daughter with the other. "It's nice to see you too, Elizabeth. Kevin." He said with a laugh. He looked at his wife. "How are you feeling Lucy?" He asked. Lucy raised a hand to her pregnant belly and made a face. "I'm feeling okay Nathaniel. Craving seafood though." She said.

Nathaniel chuckled and Lucy smiled, watching her children and husband. "They wouldn't go to sleep without saying goodnight." She said softly. "It's past their bedtime." Nathaniel nodded. "How about I tuck you two in?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and held onto her father's hand, bounding down the hallway to her room while Kevin rested his head on Nathaniel's shoulder, yawning. Then Elizabeth stopped and turned around. "Good night mummy." She said politely, rushing over to hug her mother. "Goooood night." Kevin echoed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Then the three walked off to the bedrooms.

Lucy made her way to the couch and flopped down. One of the two housecats, a white Persian kitten Elizabeth named Fluffy, jumped onto the couch next to Lucy and meowed. Instinctively she pet the kitten on the head as she listened to the rhythmic ticking of the clock while waiting for Nathaniel to finish tucking the kids in. The other, a grey tabby named Socks, stretched at the foot of the couch before walking off and curling into a ball in the corner of the room.

So much had changed from when they first met. From hating each other to falling in love, Lucy and Nathaniel had managed to take on life together, through all the ups and downs thrown their way. Nathaniel had graduated high school and university with outstanding marks and was now a lawyer while Lucy continued working at the bank where she had been promoted to manager. Now she was off on maternity leave, pregnant with her third child, and the loving mother of two.

Although she knew that there was a high chance of her falling pregnant soon after her marriage with Nathaniel it had still been a shock when Lucy did. She remembered staring at the pregnancy test, happiness and worry filling her when it changed to positive. Nathaniel had been right there with her, a huge smile on his face when he found out he was going to be a father. So many times in her pregnancy Lucy doubted that she would be able to care for a child. What if the baby turned out to be like her back in her rebellious teenage days? She had shuddered at that thought, determined not to allow that to happen.

Elizabeth was a very energetic and impatient girl, a lot like her mother in personality. She had been a handful for Lucy, a new mother who had absolutely no experience with children. Without Nathaniel's caring fatherly nature she didn't know how she would have been able to cope.

When Kevin came along Lucy was slightly more prepared. She felt herself more relaxed and calm – she knew what she was doing. Kevin hadn't given her as much trouble as Elizabeth did. He was two, his sister five and in approximately two months there would be another addition to the Gold-Brown family.

Lucy had hyphenated her maiden name and marriage name. She liked the way it sounded and felt it was more intimate than changing her name entirely to Gold. She felt like the two contrasting colours merged together as one, creating 'golden brown'. It suited her relationship with Nathaniel too, showing that two opposites could come together creating something beautiful.

"The kids are in bed." Nathaniel's voice brought Lucy away from her thoughts. Fluffy meowed again and hopped off the couch, padding away to join Socks, cuddling next to him. "You're working a lot lately. They missed you." Lucy said, looking in his eyes. "I missed you." Nathaniel sat onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her into his chest. "I missed you too. This case is quite demanding but hopefully after the hearing next week I should be home more often." He said, kissing her on the head. He snaked a hand up to Lucy's belly. "I should be taking more care of you. I'm sorry." He said.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't apologise. You're taking care of me by working. And I'm feeling fine. Are you hungry? Should I heat up some food?" She said. Nathaniel shook his head. "I ate at the firm. I'll make us both a cup of tea later." He said.

"By the way, Amber called. She's having a swell time in Paris with her fifth boyfriend." Nathaniel groaned. "Sixth boyfriend. She really needs to settle down." He said. Lucy chuckled. "It's her life – she'll grow up eventually. I did." Lucy said. "Also, my father called. The family is visiting next weekend and Tyler's bringing his fiancée along. I called your mother so that your parents join us. I was thinking we could have a barbeque in the park/" Nathaniel nodded. "Sounds good. I'll make time this weekend. It'll be nice for us all to be together. Amber should be back by then too."

Relations with the Gold and Brown family were strong. Mr Gold was still a tough business man but had softened a touch over the years with the help of his wife guiding him along the way. The families had gotten along when they first met and Mr Gold respected Lucy's parents. Tyler was now engaged to a girl that he had met through university while studying medicine. Although Lucy came on a bit stern when she first met her, the girl was sweet and patient. Lucy decided she approved of her brother's relationship. Amber managed to just pass in her final high school exams and took on modelling jobs after graduation. She, Charlotte and Li went their separate ways.

Although Nathaniel and Lucy moved from their apartment to a house when Elizabeth was born they still lived in Sweet Amoris, as did the others in their friendship group. Armin and Violette took the same university course and fell in love, getting married soon after Lucy and Nathaniel tied the knot. Lysander and Castiel travelled for a while to perform live musical shows before settling down – Lysander was now a well-known writer of poems and books while Castiel was now the father to Iris' two children. Kentin and Melody became an item shortly after high school ended and were currently expecting. Rosalya helped Leigh expand his clothing store and he appointed Alexy as his apprentice, who was now on his way to becoming a famous designer. Many of the others Nathaniel and Lucy knew in high school had left the town, like Capucine, Kim, Peggy, Dajan and Jade, but still kept in touch.

While Lucy thought about where everyone was now, her face creased. Then she smiled as she recognised the familiar feeling; the baby kicking.

She reached for Nathaniel's hand and traced it to the spot of the movement. "Jeez, even the unborn baby missed you Nathaniel." Lucy joked. Nathaniel chuckled. "I'm sure he can't wait to be held by his mother." He said. Lucy leaned into Nathaniel and let out a happy sigh feeling calm and at ease.

Of course, there were things to worry about. Elizabeth was the joker of her kindergarten class, heading slowly into trouble-making territory. Kevin was a happy boy but was still very attached to his parents – Lucy could just imagine the headache he'd give her when she put him in school. The little baby inside her was soon to be born and that would mean lots of sleepless nights. Then the children would grow up. Teenagers. Lucy hoped that they wouldn't turn out like how she was before moving to Sweet Amoris. If Elizabeth ever got a boyfriend he'd better watch out; he'd have to deal with a still intimidating Lucy and a very protective Nathaniel.

But that's another story. For this one ends with the happy couple, Lucy and Nathaniel. Both of them too tired to move, but completely content with sitting on the couch for a little while longer, whispering sweet words of love for a hopefully bright future.

_Yeah._ Lucy thought, planting a soft kiss on Nathaniel's smiling lips. _Life is good._

**A/N: That's it. The end. Oh gosh. I don't think I've ever finished a story. Drinks on me y'all! xD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Whether you've just discovered the story or been with me from the beginning, or somewhere in the middle, your support helped my write :3 Thank you to the people who reviewed, favourited and followed. Special thanks to ZorraVixen again for supporting me and my story and for putting up with my terrible long emails xD**

**Thank you's!**

**ZorraVixen, Gossip Girl (SUPER sorry I forgot to mention you last chapter, I updated at like, 1 in the morning and was so tired!), Pseudonymous Soul, MsAsumness, The Writers Dilemma, MyMoonMaiden, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, Guest, owldistraction, Destiny Xavier16, lostconcoctions, SageHope, icyraindrop, sumplan182, Elena, Smartie184, Ashclaw10, SomethingOuttaNothing, ihatejustinbieber01, Appletail RiverClan and violetwingsxoxo. I think that's it :3 Once again, thank you :3**

**See you on the flip side mates!  
PDH 3**


End file.
